Destiny
by Babypanda89
Summary: [UPDATE] "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Main!TaeYu !HanTa. Side!WooYu !JohnTen. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Let's Read. TaeYu. Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana-dia bingung sekarang-. Pemuda tampan itu melihat sekelilingnya kemudian terdengar helaan nafas lelah dari mulutnya. Sungguh, Taeyong merasa lelah sekarang, berputar-putar mengelilingi Seoul ternyata sangat melelahkan. Belum lagi fakta bahwa ia melupakan makan siangnya. Taeyong melirik jam tangannya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.15 pm. Taeyong menghela nafasnya lagi, kini ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang sudah ia datangi sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Taeyong mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya kemudian menghidupkan ponsel canggih itu yang memang sedari tadi ia matikan. Setelah lebih kurang semenit ia nyalakan ponselnya, mulailah notice masuk ke ponselnya itu. Dan yah ia mengerang pelan kali ini, saat dibacanya banyak sekali pesan serta telfon dari orangtua dan juga teman-temannya.

Taeyong sudah bertekad kabur kali ini, jadi ia tak akan kembali sampai orangtuanya mengabulkan permintaannya-atau juga membatalkan kehendak mereka kepada Taeyong.

Yah, Taeyong pergi dari rumahnya-kabur-sejak tadi pagi-atau siang- saat orangtuanya sudah tidak ada di rumah. Ia tak memilih waktu malam hari karena takut ketahuan juga karena takut kelaparan-ia memilih untuk ikut sarapan sebelum kabur karena ia berfikir kabur itu pasti membutuhkan energi yang besar.

Taeyong mematikan lagi ponselnya, lalu mengantonginya. Ia tak berfikir untuk tinggal sementara-menumpang-kepada salah satu temannya, karena ia takut orangtuanya akan mengetahuinya setelah itu mengajak-menyeretnya-pulang.

Saking asyiknya melamun, Taeyong tak sadar jika kini disampingnya duduk seorang pemuda manis yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tak apa?"

Tanya pemuda disampingnya yang membuat Taeyong terlonjak kaget.

Taeyong menatap horor pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Kau? Sejak kapan disini?"

Pemuda disampingnya mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal disertai cengiran lebar.

"Sejak kau mengantongi ponselmu."

Taeyong mengernyit kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan, sepertinya ia terlalu lama melamun sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kau tak apa?"

Pemuda disampingnya itu, kini dengan berani menepuk bahunya.

Taeyong mengangguk pelan sebelum memijit keningnya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit sekarang.

"Yahh, ku rasa aku baik-baik saja."

Sementara pemuda disampingnya memandangnya heran dengan gelengan kecil.

"Ayo ikut aku."

Pemuda itu berdiri sambil tersenyum manis. Taeyong ikut berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat ku, aku tau kau pasti sedang kebingungan karena belum dapat tempat menginap sekarang."

Pemuda itu berjalan terlebih dahulu, yang disusul Taeyong dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

Taeyong bertanya ragu, apa iya pemuda didepannya tau jika dirinya ini kabur.

"Aku tau, kau pasti kabur dari rumah. Dan saat ini, kau juga pasti sedang kelaparan."

Pemuda itu tertawa renyah sembari melirik Taeyong yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Ahh iya, aku Nakamoto Yuta."

Taeyong terkejut mendengar nama pemuda itu. Manis, dan dia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi, ia lupa dimana dan kapan.

"Kau orang Jepang? Tapi kau fasih bahasa Korea menakjubkan sekali. Dan yahh, aku Lee Taeyong."

Pemuda didepannya membelalakan matanya terkejut namun hanya sebentar sebelum ia menggantinya dengan senyuman khasnya-healing smile.

"Ya, aku sudah belajar bahasa Korea sejak kecil. Orangtua ku yang menyuruh, mereka bilang itu adalah hal yang sangat penting untuk masa depan ku."

Taeyong mengangguk mendengarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Yuta tengah menatapnya penuh arti.

"Jadi, dia Lee Taeyong?"

Gumamnya dalam hati sambil menghela nafas pelan.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua, sudah sampai diapartemen milik Yuta yang tak jauh dari taman tadi. Yuta memasukkan password apartemennya lalu membuka pintu. Ia mempersilahkan Taeyong untuk masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Kau duduklah dulu, aku akan siapkan makan malam."

Yuta berjalan ke arah dapur sembari membawa plastik yang memang sudah ia bawa sejak tadi. Taeyong menurut, ia duduk disofa kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya. Taeyong memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah berjalan jauh tadi-meskipun sesekali ia menggunakan bus.

Taeyong membuka matanya lagi, saat mencium bau masakkan yang sangat menggugah seleranya, ia juga lapar, sungguh. Beruntunglah ia bertemu orang sebaik Yuta-uangnya ia simpan untuk menyewa tempat tinggal-jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Taeyong berjalan ke dapur Yuta. Ia menghampiri pemuda yang kini tengah memakai apron biru itu. Tanpa sadar, Taeyong tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Ia melihat jika pemuda itu semakin manis saja. Taeyong menggeleng saat ia sadar, pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Loh Taeyong, kau sudah disini?"

Suara Yuta menyadarkan Taeyong yang membuat Taeyong menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum kecil-mereka sudah sepakat untuk tak memakai suffix -ssi dijalan tadi- lalu berjalan semakin mendekati Yuta.

"Ya, aku sangat lapar. Jadi, ketika aku mencium aroma makanan aku langsung datang kesini."

Jelasnya membuat Yuta terkekeh pelan. Yuta mengangguk pelan sebelum menyiapkan makanan yang sudah dihangatkannya tadi ke meja makan.

"Kau hanya menghangatkannya?"

Taeyong melirik Yuta sambil duduk.

"Ya, aku membelinya di restoran tadi. Aku malas memasak jadi ya, aku beli saja."

Jujur Yuta seraya melepas apronnya dan duduk di depan Taeyong.

"Kau malas, atau tak bisa memasak?"

Ledek Taeyong sembari meliriknya. Yuta tersenyum lebar sebagai balasan.

"Aku bisa, tapi tak terlalu."

Yuta mengambil sumpit dan mangkuknya.

"Lebih baik, kau makan sekarang sebelum aku mengusirmu keluar."

Ancam Yuta sembari memakan makanannya. Taeyong yang diancam pun hanya bisa terdiam sembari makan. Dia butuh makan sekarang.

Yuta melirik ke arah Taeyong dengan tatapan ragu. Apa iya dia harus bertanya? Dengan segala keberaniannya, Yuta pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Setelah meminum air putih yang ada disamping kanan tangannya, Yuta menghela nafas sembari menatap Taeyong.

"Hei Taeyong, kenapa kau kabur?"

Taeyong menelan makanannya dengan susah, ia kemudian mengambil air putih yang lalu diminumnya. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa kering. Sebenarnya wajar jika Yuta bertanya seperti itu, akan menjadi tak wajar malah jika Yuta tak bertanya.

"Hmm itu, yahh aku hmm bagaimana ya?"

Gumam Taeyong ragu, ia tak tau harus menceritakan hal ini pada Yuta atau tidak. Yang pasti ia bingung sekarang.

"Cerita saja, siapa tau aku bisa membantu."

Yuta tersenyum, dia penasaran dengan alasan kabur pemuda didepannya.

Taeyong menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mendongak untuk menatap Yuta.

"Orangtua ku ingin menjodohkan ku dengan seseorang dan aku tak mau. Jadi, ya sudah aku kabur saja."

Yuta menggenggam sumpit ditangannya dengan kuat.

"Apa kau tau siapa yang akan ditunangkan denganmu?"

"Tidak. Dan aku juga tidak peduli."

Taeyong menandaskan air minumnya. Kemudian ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Apa kau punya rekomendasi tempat menginap yang murah?"

Taeyong melihat Yuta yang entah mengapa saat ini seperti aneh.

Yuta menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum menatap Taeyong.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal disini sementara. Lagi pula, aku tinggal sendirian."

Yuta berdiri merapikan piring dan gelas bekas makan mereka. Taeyong yang mendengarnya sedikit senang, namun disisi lain juga ia merasa ragu.

"Tapi apa tak apa?"

"Ya. Bukan masalah Taeyong."

Yuta menaruh piring dan gelas di wastafle, ia berniat mencuci piring sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Biar aku saja. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Taeyong tersenyum sambil mengambil alih pekerjaan Yuta untuk mencuci piring.

Yuta yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Lee Taeyong."

Gumamnya dalam hati sambil menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

.

.

.

Hello~ ku bawa ff berchapter lagi. Jangan bosen ya, ku lagi suka bikin ff berchapter soalnya hehe.

Bagi yg mau ini dilanjut silahkan review, kalo ga ya udh /plakk

review yaww /kiss&hug


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny**

.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Ji Hansol

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Alur Kecepetan, etc.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Let's Read. TaeYu. Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Yuta keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong tas dan juga membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Ia menghampiri meja makan yang kini sudah ada beberapa makanan yang tersaji disana.

"Kau pintar memasak ya?" Tanya Yuta pada Taeyong yang kini sedang mencuci tangannya.

"Ya. Begitulah." Taeyong terkekeh pelan sebelum duduk yang diikuti juga oleh Yuta.

"Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Tidak. Aku malas."

"Meskipun kau kabur, tak seharusnya kau juga tak masuk kuliah. Orangtuamu tak mungkin menyeretmu di kampus kan?"

"Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Kau itu kabur karena menolak perjodohan atau sakit mental sampai menenangkan diri."

"Bukan begitu. Ada hal lain yang membuatku malas kuliah." Taeyong meletakkan sumpitnya yang kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah lain selain dengan orangtuamu? Dengan siapa? Kekasihmu?" Yuta mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang sepertinya malas untuk membahas hal ini.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku tak banyak bertanya. Kita kan baru kenal, dan oh sial, aku hampir telat. Terima kasih makanannya." Yuta berdiri dari duduknya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya yang kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Taeyong.

Taeyong yang melihat Yuta pergi terburu-buru pun hanya bisa mendengus pelan sembari berdiri dan merapikan bekas makan mereka. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada hal yang aneh sejak ia bertemu Yuta. Ia merasa Yuta selalu menatapnya intens serta ingin tau segala hal tentangnya. Taeyong sebenarnya tak merasa risih, hanya saja terlalu aneh baginya yang memang tak pernah terbuka kepada orang lain apa lagi orang asing seperti Yuta yang notabenenya baru ia kenal.

.

.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte dekat apartemennya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celana saat ia mendengar suara atau nada dering dari ponselnya tersebut.

"Yeobeoseyo~" Yuta menyapa seseorang diseberang disana dan bisa ia dengar, suara perempuan yang menelfonnya itu.

 **"Yuta-kun, bagaimana?"**

"Ahh eomma? Hmm ya, Taeyong tidak mau kuliah hari ini, dan kami tidak bicara banyak karena aku ada kelas pagi ini."

 **"Dasar anak itu. Baiklah Yuta-kun, sekarang kau berangkat kuliah saja hati-hati ya, dan juga kabari eomma jika Taeyong bicara atau melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu."**

Yuta terkekeh pelan sebelum mengucapkan 'Ya' dan menutup sambungan itu. Ia tersenyum samar mengingat beberapa bulan lalu saat dirinya bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Taeyong diapartemennya.

 **Flashback on**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta merenggangkan tubuhnya sembari mengucek mata untuk melihat jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 20.25 KST. Ia baru tiba di Seoul beberapa jam lalu ngomong-ngomong dan dia sempat tertidur sebelum akhirnya terbangun karena suara bel yang mengganggunya itu berbunyi.

Yuta membuka pintu apartemennya dan menatap terkejut pada orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Paman, bibi?" Yuta tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kagetnya saat melihat dua orang yang menjadi alasannya pindah ke Seoul ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aigoo~ Yuta-kun." Nyonya Lee langsung memeluk Yuta dengan erat. Sementara Tuan Lee hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat perlakuan istrinya pada anak sahabat mereka.

"Ahh bibi, paman. Ayo masuk dulu." Yuta melepas pelukan Nyonya Lee dan mempersilahkan keduanya-Nyonya dan Tuan Lee-untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Bibi dan paman duduk dulu saja. Aku akan buatkan minum." Yuta tersenyum sambil berlalu menuju dapur, meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang kini sedang bertatapan.

"Aku bilang apa? Dia itu anak yang baik. Aku rasa dia cocok dengan Taeyong."

"Aku tau. Kan memang aku juga setuju jika Taeyong dengan dia. Tapi, masalahnya Taeyong mau atau tidak?"

"Kau kan appanya, tinggal kau bujuk atau ancam saja dia."

"Jika dia tetap tak mau dan malah berbuat aneh bagaimana?"

"Itu urusan ku nanti."

Obrolan keduanya berhenti saat sudut mata sang istri melihat sosok Yuta yang kini berjalan menghampiri keduanya dengan membawa sebuah nampan ditangannya.

"Maaf ya paman bibi, hanya ada ini. Aku belum melakukan apapun disini selain tidur soalnya." Yuta menunduk malu sambil menaruh dua gelas air putih di atas meja.

"Tak apa Yuta-kun. Harusnya kami tak mengganggumu istirahat." Ibu Taeyong tersenyum hangat sambil menyuruh Yuta duduk disampingnya lewat tatapan matanya, yang dimengerti oleh Yuta.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar orangtuamu?"

"Mereka baik. Dan mereka titip salam pada kalian bibi."

"Harusnya kami menjemputmu langsung ke Jepang Yuta-kun, tapi apa daya kesibukan kami berdua, terlebih pamanmu ini sangat menyebalkan."

"Aku mengerti bibi, dan aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena sudah mau mengunjungiku sekarang."

"Harusnya malah kami menjemputmu di bandara tadi Yuta-kun, kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kami yang menyuruhmu kesini, tapi malah kami juga yang menelantarkanmu."

"Tidak paman. Ini bukan masalah, sungguh."

"Baiklah, jadi kau tau kan apa maksud kami menyuruhmu kesini?"

"Ahh itu, kata kaasan aku harus melanjutkan kuliah ku disini."

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Kaasan bilang hanya itu, yang lain katanya paman dan bibi yang akan mengatakannya."

"Sebenarnya, paman dan bibi, juga kedua orangtuamu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan anak kami."

"A-Apa? Bi-bibi?"

"Kau ingat Taeyong kan? Nah kami ingin menjodohkanmu dengan dia."

"Ta-tapi kenapa bi?"

"Kami tau jika kau itu 'istimewa'. Jadi, kami ingin kau menikah dengan Taeyong karena kami ingin berbesan dengan sahabat kami juga karena kami ingin punya menantu yang semanis dirimu Yuta-kun."

Yuta menunduk memikirkan perkataan ibu Taeyong itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, Lee Taeyong. Sahabat kecilnya dulu, yang selalu bermain bersamanya saat liburan sekolah tiba. Ia masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang, tapi, apa iya Taeyong juga masih mengingat dirinya?

"Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti Yuta. Sekarang, kita makan malam dulu. Makanan yang kami pesan saat dijalan tadi sudah datang, ayo." Ayah Taeyong berdiri yang kemudian disusul Yuta yang berjalan dibelakangnya menuju ibu Taeyong yang sudah berada didapur menyiapkan makanan.

.

.

 **Flashback off**

Yuta menghela nafasnya pelan, ia sadar jika kini Taeyong sahabat kecilnya dulu sudah melupakannya. Meskipun waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, setelah sekian lamanya tak bertemu, Yuta juga sempat tak mengenalinya juga.

"YUTA."

Seseorang dari seberang jalan berteriak dan melambaikan tangan pada Yuta.

"Hansol hyung." Gumam Yuta sambil membalas lambaian tangan yang ternyata Hansol itu.

"Ku kira kau sudah berangkat." Hansol tersenyum saat sudah berada didekat Yuta.

"Belum hyung, busnya belum datang." Yuta balas tersenyum.

"Begitu. Lalu kenapa kau melamun?"

"Hah? Kapan aku melamun?"

"Saat aku masih diseberang aku sempat memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tak menyahuti, dan juga tadi pandanganmu kosong."

"Ahh, itu."

"Nanti saja jawabnya, ayo kita berangkat. Busnya sudah datang."

Hansol menarik tangan Yuta untuk menaiki bus yang akan membawa mereka ke kampus. Dalam hati, Yuta bersyukur karena busnya datang disaat yang tepat, karena dia tak tau harus menjawab apa pada Hansol.

.

.

Taeyong menggonta-ganti channel televisi yang ia tonton sedari tadi dengan kesal. Kemudian, ia menaruh secara kasar remote tv itu ke sofa disampingnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar saat mengingat percakapannya dengan sang ibu beberapa saat lalu.

 **Flashback on**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taeyongie, kau kapan pulang?" Suara lembut sang ibu menyapa pendengaran Taeyong.

"Saat kalian membatalkan rencana bodoh itu."

"Sampai kapanpun, eomma tak akan membatalkannya sayang."

"Kalau begitu, sampai kapanpun aku juga tak akan pulang."

"Benarkah? Kau siap jadi gelandangan sayang?"

"Eomma."

"Dengar Taeyong, eomma mau yang terbaik untukmu dan pilihan eomma adalah dia bukan kekasihmu itu."

"Tapi aku tak mengenalnya eomma, lagi pula aku sangat mencintai kekasihku."

"Dan eomma tak menyetujui hubungan kalian sampai kapanpun. Dengar itu."

"Eom-"

Pip

Sambungan berakhir yang membuat Taeyong menghela nafas keras dan membanting ponsel pintarnya disofa.

.

.

 **Flashback off**

Taeyong menatap pintu didepan sana dengan jengah, ia merasa terganggu dengan suara bel yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Dengan langkah malas, ia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat seorang pemuda didepan pintu itu.

"Yu-" Pemuda didepannya juga menatap kaget pada Taeyong.

"TAEYONG HYUNG."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Maaf ini lama juga pendek. ini aku ketik semalem soalnya, nyuri-nyuri waktu disaat lagi ribet dengan beratus-ratus lembar pita yg minta dibakar, okay maaf aku jadi curhat. sebenarnya yg **Honeymoon** pengen di up juga, tpi berhubung baru satu scene yg aku ketik, jadinya ga jadi, hehe sorry.

Thanks buat **liaoktaviani. joaseo, yongchan, deerianda, mi210691, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, guess, Unnayus, kiyoo, Echa557, Kim991, Kalsium, alvirjn, dan Yuta Noona** buat reviewnya, maaf ga bisa bales satu persatu, soalnya tanganku lagi sakit, ini aja maksain diri buat kalian semua hehe

Thanks juga buat yg udh fav&foll /kiss&hug

Last, review again?

see you next chap *wink


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny**

.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Agensi masing-masing, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Ji Hansol

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Alur Kecepetan, etc.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Let's Read. TaeYu. Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Taeyong menatap datar pemuda yang sedari tadi ada dihadapannya itu. Pemuda itu, kini tengah melihat-lihat seluruh isi apartemen Yuta.

"Sebenarnya, kau itu siapa?" Taeyong bertanya dengan nada malas yang sangat kentara.

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Taeyong. Dan meletakkan kembali gelas yang sudah ia habiskan sebelumnya.

"Kau benar tak ingat aku hyung?" Pemuda itu kini menatap Taeyong dengan mata bulatnya.

'Persis dengan Yuta' Pikir Taeyong namun segera ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Pernah kenal denganmu pun rasanya tak mungkin." Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat pemuda dihadapannya itu kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Oh Tuhan. Bisa-bisanya kau melupakanku hyung! Kau benar-benar tak ingat aku huh? Kau selalu pilih kasih hyung, Yuta-nii saja kau ingat masa aku tidak?" Pemuda itu terus saja mengoceh membuat Taeyong memijit kepalanya seraya memikirkan jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tak jelas dihadapannya itu.

"Ingat? Ketemu Yuta saja baru." Kata-kata Taeyong berhasil membuat pemuda itu berhenti mengoceh dan kini menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Kau baru bertemu? Bukan-"

"ASTAGA YUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" Pekikan seseorang dibelakangnya membuat pemuda bernama Yuto itu menghentikan perkataannya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan dapat ia lihat jika kakak sepupunya itu sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Yuta-nii." Yuto mencicit pelan melihat Yuta yang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan marah.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak bandel."

"Akhh! Ittai Yuta-nii." Yuto meringis sakit telinganya badannya kini mulai dipukuli oleh Yuta. Yuto menatap kearah Taeyong meminta bantuan padanya.

Taeyong menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengangguk untuk membantu Yuto.

"Yuta, maaf sebelumnya aku tak tau kenapa kau begitu marah. Tapi, lihatlah dia sangat kesakitan." Yuta melihat kearah Taeyong sebelum melirik adik sepupunya itu. Kemudian, dengan tak ikhlas, ia menghentikan pukulan sayang-juga sadis-nya pada Yuto.

"Yuta-nii, kau benar-benar kejam." Yuto meringis kesakitan dan Yuta hanya memutar malas bola matanya menanggapinya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya dia siapa?" Taeyong kembali membuka suaranya setelah keheningan beberapa saat menghinggapi mereka.

"Dia Yuto, adik sepupuku."

"Kenapa dia bisa mengenalku?"

Hening.

Yuta tak bisa menjawab apa-apa sekarang. Yuta bingung, masa iya, ia harus bilang pada Taeyong jika dulu mereka bertiga sering bermain bersama jika liburan datang. Bisa-bisa Taeyong menganggapnya bermimpi-atau bahkan gila-karena demi Takoyaki, Taeyong bahkan tak mengingatnya apa lagi dengan adik sepupunya dan masa lalu mereka. Yuta memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang lebih tepat.

"I-itu karena a-aku memberitahunya bahwa ada seseorang yang menginap ditempatku."

"Tapi tadi kau begitu kaget melihat sepupu itu. Dan sepertinya dia sudah mengenalku sejak lama."

"Ehh. I-itu..."

Oh baby it's you

ije sijagiya muhane na donge cheoeumgwa seoui kkeut jjokbuteo

bicheun amheuk sok peojil surok ganghaejyeo ga

nuneul tteo bwa o

Suara nada dering dari ponsel Taeyong membuat Yuta menghela nafas lega saat melihat Taeyong memilih mengangkat panggilan itu dan meninggalkannya-juga Yuto-untuk berbincang dengan seseorang diujung sana yang tak Yuta ketahui itu siapa.

Tak lama, Taeyong kembali dan ia segera masuk kekamarnya dan keluar lagi dengan jaket ditangannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti." Pamitnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Yuta dan juga Yuto.

Sepeninggalan Taeyong, Yuta lalu kembali menatap tajam Yuto dan Yuto hanya bisa menunduk sembari memainkan tangannya gugup. Sungguh, Yuto sebenarnya tak benar-benar takut pada Yuta, hanya saja, pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu akan sangat berbahaya jika sudah marah.

"Bisa jelaskan apa tujuanmu kesini Adachi?"

Yuto menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap Yuta.

"A-ano Yuta-nii."

"Ano apa hah? Kau itu tau tidak sih Yuto? Dia bukan Taeyong teman kita yang 12 tahun lalu, itu bukan dia. Dan darimana kau tau jika itu Taeyong?"

"E-eung sebenarnya, aku tau dari Baa-san."

"Kaa-san memberitahumu?"

"Iya, beberapa hari lalu, aku bilang pada Baa-san jika aku ingin berlibur ke Korea sekalian menemanimu Yuta-nii. Dan disaat bersamaan, beliau habis bertelfonan dengan Lee Baa-san. Nah disaat itu, Baa-san bilang padaku 'Itu bagus Yuto-kun, kau juga pasti merindukan Yuta-chan dan Taeyong-kun karena sudah sangat lama kalian tak bertemu. Nanti saat kau sampai di Korea, jangan lupa untuk menemui Taeyong-kun, jika kau tak tau seperti apa rupanya, ini Baa-san punya fotonya'. Dan dari situlah aku tau bahwa orang tadi adalah Taeyong hyung."

"Tapi kau tetap saja bodoh. Kenapa tak memberitahu ku jika kau mau datang huh?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu Yuta-nii."

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi sekarang, bagaimana jika Taeyong bertanya hal macam-macam nanti. Ah sial!"

* * *

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan yang sedikit ramai itu dengan santai. Ia sedikit menyenandungkan lagu boyband yang baru-baru ini ia sukai. Tak sampai sepuluh menit ia berjalan, kini Taeyong sudah sampai disebuah cafe minimalis yang sering ia kunjungi.

Taeyong memasuki cafe itu dan ia dapat melihat seorang perempuan kini tengah melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya. Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya menuju perempuan itu yang kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga oppa." perempuan itu berucap dengan mata berbinar saat menatap Taeyong.

"Tentu saja." Taeyong tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah memesankan minuman kesukaanmu, minumlah."

"Terima kasih Nayeon-ah."

Perempuan bernama Nayeon itu hanya mengangguk dengan masih tersenyum manis. Selanjutnya, keduanya terlibat perbincangan ringan yang diselingi canda tawa khas sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Yuta mengacak-acak tasnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu. Ia menghela nafasnya keras saat buku yang ia cari-cari tak kunjung ia temukan. Kemudian, Yuta keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. Yuto menatap kakak sepupunya itu bingung, pasalnya sudah hampir satu jam Yuta mondar-mandir tak jelas mencari sesuatu yang bahkan Yuto tak ketahui jelas itu apa.

"Yuta-nii, berhentilah mondar-mandir. Aku lelah melihatmu begitu." Yuto berujar sambil menatap malas Yuta.

Yuta menoleh pada Yuto dan langsung menghampiri adik sepupunya itu.

"Kau melihat itu?"

"Itu?"

"Iya itu."

"Itu apa Yuta-nii?"

"Ihh pokoknya itu Yuto."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Yuta-nii."

"Aishh, jika tak ketemu aku akan menyalahkanmu."

"Heh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya memang begitu."

"Tidak bisa begitu dong."

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bi-"

Ting tong

Suara bel terdengar, membuat sepasang saudara sepupu itu berhenti berdebat dan saling menatap.

"Buka sana."

"Tidak, kan Yuta-nii yang punya rumah."

"Tapi aku lebih tua darimu. Jadi sana cepat buka."

"Aku tak mau membukanya nii-chan."

"Buka atau kau pergi dari sini."

"Ahh~ Nii-chan kenapa kau tega sekali."

Ting Tong

"Cepat buka Yuto."

"Iya iya."

Dengan langkah malas, Yuto berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri didepannya, wajah pemuda itu tampan namun datar.

"Maaf. Apa Yuta ada?" pemuda itu bersuara, membuat Yuto mengerjapkan matanya pelan seraya mengangguk.

"Ahh iya ada, masuklah." Yuto membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan pemuda tadi masuk.

"Hansol hyung." Yuta berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu-Hansol-dan menatap bingung pada Hansol. Hansol hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyodorkan sebuah plastik putih yang entah apa isinya.

"Ini milikmu. Tadi kau meninggalkannya ditoko setelah kau menerima telfon."

"Ahh iya. Aku baru ingat. Terima kasih hyung. Kau memang malaikatku." Yuta menerima plastik putih itu dengan senang hati.

"Dasar ceroboh." sindir Yuto yang masih dapat didengar Yuta. Membuat Yuta meliriknya tajam dan Yuto hanya bisa menggumam maaf.

"Ahh iya, Hansol hyung kenalkan ini Yuto adik sepupuku dan Yuto ini Hansol hyung temanku."

Hansol mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Yuto.

"Hyung mau minum dulu?"

"Tidak, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Jadi, aku harus pergi Yuta."

"Hmm baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu hyung."

"Bukan masalah. Jadi, aku pergi dulu ya. Annyeong." Hansol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Yuta. Yuta melambaikan tangannya saat Hansol sudah pergi.

"Sebenarnya, plastik itu apa isinya nii-chan?" Yuto menatap penasaran plastik yang berada ditangan Yuta.

"Ini? Hanya buku kok." Yuta berujar polos. Jadi, yang sedari tadi dimaksud Yuta 'itu' hanya buku? Yang benar saja.

"Memangnya buku itu penting ya?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Jika tidak ada ini, bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasku."

"Jadi buku itu buku buat tugas, bukan buat apa gitu?"

"'Apa' apa maksudmu adik mesum?"

"Kau mengerti juga kan maksudku Yuta-nii."

"Sudahlah. Aku mau beli makanan."

"Ehh tunggu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Yang tadi itu, benar cuma teman?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kok, aku melihatnya lain ya?"

"Apa maksudmu bocah?"

"Yang aku lihat, sepertinya Hansol hyung menyukaimu."

"I-itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi dari tatapannya sih iya."

"Tidak, bodoh."

"Jawab jujur aku nii-chan. Kau masih mencintai Taeyong hyung atau tidak?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu."

"Jawab saja."

"Dengar Yuto. Perasaanku padanya dulu hanya cinta monyet, jadi tentu saja sudah tak ada."

"Terus kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"I-itu..."

"Perjodohan?"

Suara dari belakang mereka membuat mereka membeku, dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka menoleh dan menatap terkejut pada pemuda dibelakang mereka.

"Taeyong/Taeyong hyung."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo~ ini makin ga jelas ya haha XD dan siapa yg nebak-nebak kemaren? Maaf ya tebakannya salah hehe XP dan aku masukin bang Yuto karna ya, kan mereka satu negara, pengennya sih masukin bang e'dawn tpi kayanya ga nyambung hehe XD

Dan masalah 'itu' sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari sahabat ku, jadi dia itu kalau udh lupa ama nama benda terus lagi butuh benda itu jadi dia nanyanya ya 'liat itu ga?' 'ih tadi itunya mana?' begitulah jadi ya aku pake aja hehe XD

Dan maaf TaeYu momentnya ga ada hehe

Big Thanks to **Khasabat04, Yuta Noona, liaoktaviani. joaseo, Min Milly, Kim991, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, guest, kiyo, Kalsium, deerianda.**

Juga yg udh fav/foll maupun silent reader thanks ya hehe XP

Review again? *wink


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny**

.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Agensi masing-masing, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Ji Hansol

Adachi Yuto

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Alur Kecepetan, etc.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Let's Read. TaeYu. Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Yuta tersenyum canggung pada Taeyong, begitupun dengan Yuto yang kini melirik takut kearah Yuta juga Taeyong.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Taeyong dengan nada datarnya.

"Ti-tidak, kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa kok." Yuta menjawab gugup juga gelengan kepala.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tadi aku mendengar ada kata-kata perjodohan? Kau membicarakan masalahku pada adik sepupumu itu?"

"Ehh? Ahh itu, hmm..."

"Tidak baik membicarakan masalah orang lain, apa lagi pada orang asing."

Taeyong berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Yuta dan Yuto yang kini bertatapan bingung.

"Tuh kan, dia jadi salah paham, kau sih."

"Kenapa jadi aku sih nii-san."

"Kan kau yang mulai bodoh."

"Tapi bukannya bagus. Kan Taeyong jadi tidak bertanya hal macam-macam pada nii-san."

"Benar juga. Sudahlah, aku mau beli makan dulu."

"Kenapa tidak memasak saja?"

"Kau mengejek ku?"

"Ehh? Hahaha."

.

.

Taeyong membaringkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur-yang sebenarnya milik Yuta-nya. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafasnya pelan. Otaknya kini memutar balik percakapan dirinya juga sang ibu yang tak sengaja ia temui tadi di cafe.

* * *

 **Flashback**

.

.

"Oppa, aku dengar kau kabur dari rumah. Apa itu benar?" Nayeon bertanya sambil menatap kearah Taeyong.

"Itu benar." jawab Taeyong datar.

"Tapi kenapa oppa?"

"Aku ada masalah dengan orangtua ku."

"Tapi biasanya kau tak pernah seperti ini. Apa masalahnya sangat besar jadi kau memutuskan untuk kabur oppa?"

"Begitulah."

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

Taeyong menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menatap wajah wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Haruskah aku bercerita?"

"Aku tak akan memaksa jika oppa tak mau. Yang pasti, jika oppa sudah mau bercerita nanti, aku pasti akan mendengarkannya."

"Terima kasih Nayeon-ah."

Taeyong tersenyum sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Nayeon. Nayeon balas menggenggam tangan Taeyong, namun matanya mengerjap pelan saat matanya menangkap seorang wanita-yang dikenalnya-tengah berjalan masuk ke cafe itu.

"Oppa, bukankah itu eommamu?" Nayeon bercicit pelan sembari menunjuk seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri meja mereka berdua.

Taeyong menoleh kearah kanannya dan mendapati sang ibu yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kita harus bicara, Lee Taeyong." Taeyong menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum berdiri dan mengikuti langkah sang ibu untuk keluar dari cafe. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Taeyong menoleh kearah Nayeon dan tersenyum, menandakan ia baik-baik saja pada sang kekasih.

Kini, sepasang ibu dan anak itu tengah saling berdiri berhadapan di sebuah taman dekat cafe tadi.

"Bagaimana eomma tau jika aku disana?" Taeyong bertanya sambil melirik sang ibu dengan mata tajamnya. Sang ibu, seolah tak peduli, ia malah duduk disebuah bangku dan menatap sekitarnya.

"Eomma sedang jalan-jalan tadi, dan tanpa sengaja eomma melihatmu. Jadi ya eomma menghampirimu, apa itu salah?"

"Iya."

"Aigoo Taeyongie, kau ini kenapa sih? Sama eomma sendiri begitu."

"Ohh ayolah eomma, aku tau kau pasti mau menghancurkan kencanku kan?"

"Apakah sebegitu kelihatannya?"

"Eomma."

"Dengar Taeyongie, kau anak eomma satu-satunya, jadi eomma ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Nayeon terbaik untukku eomma."

"Tidak. Pilihan eomma yang terbaik Taeyongie."

"Ckk. Eomma sudah gila."

"Memang."

"Eomma."

"Pulanglah Taeyongie, kau tak kasihan eomma sendirian huh?"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku tak akan pulang jika eomma tak membatalkan ide gila ini."

"Kau tak mau pulang karena alasan itu atau ada alasan lain?"

"Alasan lain, apa maksud eomma?"

"Ya, mungkin kau sudah terlanjur nyaman begitu dengan orang yang kau repotkan?"

"Aku? Merepotkan?"

"Tinggal dirumah orang lain itu sama saja merepotkan Taeyongie."

"Aku tak peduli. Yang aku mau, eomma batalkan perjodohan itu, baru aku pulang."

"Tidak akan sayang."

"Ya sudah, jangan pedulikan aku lagi."

"Kau akan menyesal nanti Taeyongie."

Namun, Taeyong tak mendengarkan, ia malah pergi dari taman itu dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, membuat Nyonya Lee tersenyum tipis.

"Anak itu."

.

.

 **Flashback off**

* * *

"Taeyong."

"Taeyong~"

"TAEYONG."

"Yakk!"

Suara teriakan Yuta berhasil membuat Taeyong terlonjak dari duduknya dan menatap tajam kearah Yuta. Membuat yang ditatap menunduk takut.

"Ma-maaf mengagetkanmu. Habisnya, sudah beberapa kali ku panggil, kau tak menyahut dan malah terus melamun." Yuta memainkan jari-jarinya seraya melirik Taeyong.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Ini juga salahku karena melamun."

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya kan?"

"I-iya sih. Tapi,"

"Aku bertemu ibu ku tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, kami berbincang, dan sialnya ibu ku tetap tak mau membatalkan perjodohan gila itu."

"Perjodohan gila?"

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu gila atau tidak, jika kedua orangtuamu memaksamu untuk menikah dengan orang yang berjenis sama dengan dirimu, bukankah itu gila?"

"Tapi mungkin saja orangtuamu punya alasannya Taeyong-ah."

"Tetap saja hal itu gila Yuta. Mana ada orangtua yang ingin anaknya menjadi gay. Ckk, aku tak habis pikir dengan mereka."

"..."

"Ahh iya, kau kenapa kesini?"

"Ehh itu, sudah waktunya makan malam. Jadi, aku memanggilmu."

"Kau beli lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kenapa tak memanggilku saja?"

"Aku takut mengganggumu, jadi ya,"

"Ya sudahlah, ayo."

Taeyong melangkah keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Yuta dibelakangnya yang menatap sendu punggung pemuda berwajah anime itu.

"Haruskah aku mundur?" gumam Yuta pelan.

* * *

Yuta duduk dimeja belajarnya dengan buku-buku yang terbuka juga laptop yang menyala dihadapannya. Sementara Yuto, kini ia tengah berbaring diranjang Yuta sambil memakan cemilan. Yuto tidur dikamar Yuta ngomong-ngomong.

"Yuta-nii, besok temani aku jalan-jalan ya?"

"Tidak."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kan kuliah bodoh!"

"Aishh, saat Yuta-nii pulang kuliah saja."

"Tetap tidak."

"Yuta-nii tega sekali, masa iya aku harus jalan-jalan sendirian? Kalau aku tersesat bagaimana?"

"Suruh siapa kau datang kesini?"

"Nii-san tak asyik."

"Memang."

Yuto merengut sambil mengambil ponselnya, sementara Yuta, ia masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Jika aku kuliah disini juga bagaimana Yuta-nii?"

"Kau gila?"

Yuta menoleh kearah Yuta dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara diwajahnya.

"Aku bercanda kok Nii-san."

"Ckk, bodoh."

Yuta kembali pada tugasnya, sebelum pertanyaan Yuto membuatnya tak fokus setelahnya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi dikamar Taeyong hyung saat Yuta-nii memanggilnya? Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Taeyong tak melakukan apa-apa kok Yuto."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang Taeyong hyung katakan?"

Yuta menghela nafasnya pelan, ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Yuto.

"Taeyong bilang, perjodohan itu adalah hal yang gila."

"Heh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Dia itu pemuda yang lurus Yuto. Jadi, mana mungkin dia akan menerima jika dijodohkan dengan seorang pria. Itu hal gila bukan?"

"Jadi Taeyong hyung bilang begitu?"

Yuta hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Yuta-nii sudah beritahu pada Lee Baa-san?"

"Belum."

"Beritahu saja Nii-san, aku yakin Lee Baa-san pasti akan membantumu."

"Tapi, aku ragu Yuto."

"Kenapa harus ragu?"

"Memang seharusnya aku menolak perjodohan ini kan? Jadi, tak akan ada yang terluka."

"Tapi jika kau menolaknya itu juga akan membuatmu terluka Nii-san."

"Setidaknya hanya aku Yuto, tidak seperti sekarang, Taeyong dan kekasihnya pasti akan terluka jika tau yang sebenarnya."

"Kau tak memikirkan perasaan orangtuamu juga orangtua Taeyong hyung kalau begitu Yuta-nii. Mereka inginnya kalian bersama, jika kau menolak, hati mereka lah yang paling sakit Nii-san."

"Yuto,"

"Sudah malam Yuta-nii, aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam."

Yuto membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang, meninggalkan Yuta yang kini masih berfikir tentang kata-katanya barusan.

* * *

Pagi hari datang lebih cepat-menurut beberapa orang-membuat seorang pemuda manis terburu-buru mengambil buku serta tasnya yang berada di atas meja.

"Sial! Gara-gara Yuto aku jadi kesiangan begini." umpat Yuta seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, dan menemukan Yuto juga Taeyong yang masih memakan sarapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkan ku Yuto bodoh! Kau membuatku terlambat." sembur Yuta sesaat setelah dirinya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Dilarang mengumpat didepan makanan Yuta." Taeyong berkata sambil melirik tajam Yuta, yang dibalas gumaman maaf dari Yuta dan Yuto yang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada Yuta.

Ting...tong

Suara bel memecah keheningan yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Yuto, buka sana."

"Kenapa aku lagi Yuta-nii?"

"Buka, atau kau tak dapat makan nanti."

"Ckk, iya-iya."

Dengan malas, Yuto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Yuto membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu, dan ia melihat seorang pemuda yang kemarin baru ia temui, tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hansol hyung."

"Annyeong Yuto. Apa Yuta ada?"

"Yuta-nii sedang sarapan hyung, ayo masuk."

Yuto membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Hansol untuk masuk. Hansol masuk ke dalam apartemen Yuta dan mengikuti Yuto untuk berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Yuta-nii, Hansol hyung datang menjemputmu~."

"Uhuk!"

Yuta tersedak saat mendengar suara Yuto.

"Kau tak apa?"

Taeyong yang melihat itu, sontak memberikan air minum pada Yuta, yang diterima oleh Yuta, dengan sebelah tanganny, Taeyong membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuta.

"Loh, Yuta-nii kenapa?"

"Gara-gara kau aku tersedak bodoh!"

"Kenapa aku salah terus sih?"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian ribut terus." Taeyong menengahi sambil menatap malas kedua kakak-adik sepupu itu.

"Yuta-ya." suara Hansol dibelakangnya membuat Yuta menoleh dan tersenyum canggung kearahnya.

"Ha-Hansol hyung, tumben kesini?"

"Aku menjemputmu."

"Ehh baiklah. Aku juga sudah selesai. Ayo Hansol hyung." Yuta meraih buku dan tasnya kemudian ia menarik tangan Hansol untuk segera bergegas.

"Taeyong-ah, Yuto-kun, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati Nii-san."

Dan tanpa Yuta sadari, Hansol melirik tajam kearah Taeyong yang dibalas tatapan dingin oleh pemuda berwajah anime itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

Drama banget ga sih nih ff? XD

Oh iya kenapa aku pakai Nayeon? Karena kalau pakai koeun itu udh mainstream, okay?

Minta saran kalian dong, lebih enak nyebut ortu TY pakai Ny/Tn Lee atau mau pakai nama? Kalau pakai nama, siapa yg cocok? Saran ya hehe XP

Big thanks to **Echa 557 , Khasabat04, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yuta Noona, kiyo, guest, Min Milly.**

See you next chap? *wink


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

menjemputnya.

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Agensi masing-masing, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Ji Hansol

Adachi Yuto

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Alur Kecepetan, etc.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Let's Read. TaeYu. Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Hansol dan Yuta jalan beriringan menuju mobil Hansol yang terparkir dibastment gedung apartemen Yuta. Yuta sesekali melirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak akan telat.

"Kau terburu-buru Yuta-ya?"

"Ahh tidak hyung."

"Kau tak bisa berbohong Yuta. Ayo masuk." Hansol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yuta, membuat Yuta sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Hansol namun bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan cepat.

"Eung, terima kasih hyung." Ucap Yuta seraya memasuki mobil Hansol, Hansol hanya bergumam sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan juga memasuki mobilnya dari pintu yang lain.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang menatap dengan pandangan tajam juga berdecih kearah mereka berdua sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Yuto menatap takjub Taeyong yang sedang merapikan bekas makan mereka.

"Taeyong hyung, kau rajin sekali."

"Ini memang sudah kebiasaanku Yuto."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm."

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau kuliah hari ini."

"Bukannya kau kabur hyung? Kenapa masih mau kuliah?"

"Yuta sudah bercerita apa saja padamu?"

"Ahh itu,"

"Sepertinya kau sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan ku."

"Te-tentu saja tidak hyung."

"Ya sudah."

Hening

"Hyung, sudah punya pacar?"

PRANGG

.

Sesampainya dikampus, Yuta langsung menuruni mobil Hansol dan berucap terima kasih sambil berlari. Hansol yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Sebenarnya, Hansol ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Yuta, namun mengetahui jika pemuda Jepang itu sedang terburu-buru, membuat Hansol memfokuskan pikirannya pada jalan dan mengemudikan secepat mungkin agar sampai dikampus sehingga ia melupakan pertanyaannya pada Yuta.

"Mungkin, nanti saja." Gumamnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dengan langkah malas. Sesekali, kepalanya mengangguk membalas sapaan dari teman-teman kampusnya. Taeyong tersentak kaget, saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Dari mana saja kau, baru kelihatan?" Itu Johnny, sahabatnya dari SMA yang juga keturunan Chicago. Taeyong hampir saja mengumpat pada sahabat baiknya itu jika tak ingat jika sahabatnya pasti akan membalasnya dengan lebih tajam.

"Aku ada urusan." jawab Taeyong dengan nada datarnya. Johnny menatap aneh pada Taeyong. Setelah mereka berdua mendudukan diri mereka masing-masing, Johnny masih saja penasaran pada Taeyong.

"Tumben tak mengabariku?"

"Aku lupa."

"Kau lupa? Atau sengaja melupakan?"

"Shut up John."

"Why? Any problem?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Hmm."

"You can trust me, right?"

"Berhenti bicara John."

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

BRAKK

* * *

Jam makan siang adalah jam yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para mahasiswa yang otaknya habis saja dipakai untuk berfikir dengan keras meskipun hanya sebagiannya saja, karena yang sisanya mungkin cuma menjadikan tempat kuliahnya sebagai rumah kedua yang berarti mereka bebas untuk melakukan apa pun selama dikampus -termasuk tidur- salah satunya adalah Ten, sahabat Yuta yang berasal dari Thailand. Pemuda manis itu, kini sedang menidurkan kepalanya di meja, sedangkan Yuta -yang duduk disebelahnya- hanya menggeleng pelan sambil sesekali mencubit lengan Ten mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Yakk Ten, bangun! Kau mau makan siang atau tidak?" Yuta sedikit berteriak untuk membangunkan Ten. Untung saja kelas sudah sepi, jadi tak akan ada yang memarahinya jika dia seperti itu.

"Ckk, iya-iya." Ten terbangun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Lalu ia menatap Yuta yang sedang menatap malas kearahnya.

"Kau sangat kebiasaan Ten. Pantas saja orangtuamu membuangmu kesini."

"Memangnya aku peduli. Yang pentingkan aku pintar."

"Kalau pintar tapi malas, tetap saja percuma."

"Iya tau deh yang rajin. Ayo, katanya mau makan siang."

"Selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Hehehe. Tapi Yuta."

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya?"

"Heh? Ti-tidak."

"Kau tak bisa berbohong Yuta."

"Aku tak ada masalah apa pun kok Ten."

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau kau menceramahi ku berarti kau ada masalah, ataupun ada yang kau fikirkan. Biasanya kan kau tak beda jauh denganku."

"Uhh ini bukan hal penting Ten."

"Ayolah Yuta, cerita saja."

"Eungg-"

"Kalian kenapa masih disini?" suara dari arah pintu kelas membuat Ten dan Yuta reflek menoleh. Disana, ada Hansol yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hansol hyung." Yuta menghela nafas lega mengetahui Hansol datang kesini. Untuk sementara, ia merasa bebas karena tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Ten.

"Bukannya kau ada kuliah lagi satu jam mendatang? Kenapa tak makan siang?" Hansol yang sudah berdiri dimeja Yuta kini menatapnya kearahnya.

"Ahh Hansol hyung, kau mengganggu saja." Ten merengut tak jelas kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Memangnya kalian sedang apa?"

"Kami mau bermesraan tadi hyung."

"APA!?"

"Ckk Ten. Jangan didengarkan hyung, dia memang gila. Ayo kita makan." Yuta berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Hansol dan Ten dibelakangnya.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, ada yang aneh dengan Yuta tidak?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu. Kenapa?"

"Aku penasaran hyung."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tak kau coba tanya saja?"

"Tadi aku sudah bertanya, dan saat Yuta mau menjawab kau malah datang. Makanya aku bilang kau mengganggu."

"Huh? Benarkah?"

"Iya hyung."

"Ya sudah, kau tinggal tanya saja lagi."

"Hyung~"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan~"

"Memang."

"Hyung~"

"Kalian berdua, kenapa berdiri di pintu toilet? Menghalangi jalan tuh."

"Hah!?"

* * *

Taeyong bersama teman-temannya sedang berkumpul bersama di cafe langganan mereka yang dekat dengan cafe. Disana terlihat ada Taeyong, Johnny, juga sepasang kekasih Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Mereka berempat, sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama, jadi, wajar jika mereka menyempatkan waktu untuk hangout bareng.

"Jadi, kau kemana saja hyung beberapa hari ini?" Jaehyun membuka suara setelah hampir 15 menit mereka disana, tak ada satu pun yang membuka suaranya. Dan lagi, pertanyaan itu jelas tertuju pada Taeyong.

"Aku ada urusan." jawab Taeyong datar sembari menegak coffelattenya.

"Urusan apa sampai kau kabur dari rumah hyung?" Kali ini si kelinci yang bersuara, membuat Taeyong -hampir- menyemburkan minumannya dan Johnny yang tersedak cake redvelvet miliknya. Sementara Jaehyun yang memang sudah diberitahu oleh sang kekasih hanya menggidikan bahunya santai sambil terus memakan kentang goreng yang ada dimeja.

"Jadi kau kabur dari rumah Lee? Sialan! Kenapa tak memberitahu ku?" Johnny yang sudah sembuh dari tersedaknya pun menunjuk Taeyong dengan tak sopan. Membuat yang ditunjuk memutar malas bola matanya.

"Bukan hal penting." Taeyong mengibaskan tangannya pertanda tak ingin membahas permasalahan miliknya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan perjodohanmu hyung?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya dan kali ini Taeyong meresponnya dengan cepat.

"Kau tau?"

"Kan waktu itu hyung sendiri yang cerita."

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Kenapa hyung jadi pikun begini. Jelas-jelas kau menceritakannya pada kami sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Dan lagi, kau tinggal dimana sekarang hyung?"

"Dirumah orang."

"Aku tau hyung, siapa namanya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali Jung?"

"Aku hanya penasaran hyung."

"Nakamoto Yuta."

"Heh? Siapa?"

"Namanya Nakamoto Yuta. Aku tinggal diapartemennya."

"Kau tak salah hyung?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukannya, itu nama orang yang orangtuamu jodohkan padamu ya Tae?" Johnny memasang pose berfikirnya seraya menatap Taeyong, sementara Taeyong, ia membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar lupa atau kau sudah menerima perjodohan itu?"

* * *

Yuto memencet-mencet remote ditangannya dengan gemas. Ia merasa sangat bosan sekarang. Ia kan kesini untuk liburan, bukan untuk terkurung diapartemen dengan acara televisi yang sangat membosankan. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia pergi sendiri untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Tapi, ia juga merasa sangat membutuhkan teman bicara saat dijalan nanti, Yuto tak takut kesasar kok, kan ada GPS, juga kalau benar-benar ia tersasar nanti, ia bisa menelfon Yuta untuk menjemputnya.

Yuto mengerang tertahan saat ia sedang asyik melamun, bel berbunyi membuat Yuto dengan reflek mengumpati orang yang berada didepan pintu sana dengan bahasa ibunya. Yuto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membukanya. Mata terbelalak kaget melihat orang yang didepannya.

"Bibi Lee?" Ibu Taeyong tersenyum melihat pemuda yang membukakan pintu untuknya itu.

"Yuto-kun, kau ada disini juga?"

"Ya bibi, aku baru sampai kemarin. Ahh, silahkan masuk bi." Yuto membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Nyonya Lee untuk masuk.

Setelah Nyonya Lee masuk, Yuto menutup pintu dan mengikuti Nyonya Lee dari belakang.

"Dimana Taeyong?" Nyonya Lee bertanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

"Taeyong hyung sedang kuliah bibi. Sebentar, aku ambilkan minum."

"Tak perlu Yuto. Aku hanya sebentar disini."

"Tak apa bibi. Jika Yuta-nii tau aku tak membuat minum untuk tamu, pasti aku akan dimarahi."

"Sudah tak apa. Lebih baik, kau disini saja temani bibi mengobrol. Jika bibi haus, bibi akan meminta atau bahkan mengambilnya sendiri."

"Baiklah." Yuto pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Nyonya Lee yang tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman dekat gedung apartemen Yuta. Di tempat ini pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan sekarang, Taeyong tau kenapa ia selalu mendapati Yuta menatap begitu intens kearahnya. Jadi, Yuta tau jika selama ini mereka dijodohkan? Tapi kenapa Yuta tak pernah mengungkitnya selama ini? Dan sial! Semalam kan dia baru saja menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan itu didepan Yuta sendiri.

Taeyong memijat dahinya, saat dirasanya kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Dirinya tak pernah membayangkan, jika dirinya akan menjalani hubungan sesama jenis, -jika pun ia menerima perjodohan ini- karena ia tau, jika dirinya itu seratus persen lurus. Dirinya bukan homophobic sungguh, buktinya dia santai-santai saja bersahabat dengan Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang notabenenya sepasang kekasih itu. Atau bahkan bersahabat dengan Johnny yang mengakui dirinya sebagai bisex pun tak masalah. Tapi, jika dirinya menjadi salah satu dari mereka, Taeyong tak pernah membayangkannya sebelumnya.

"Taeyong." Sebuah tepukan dibahunya menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya. Taeyong mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Yuta yang tengah berdiri disamping bangku taman.

"Kenapa masih disini?" Yuta berpindah posisi menjadi duduk disamping Taeyong dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepan mereka.

"Apa aku harus bertanya, atau pura-pura tak tau saja." Taeyong tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri, membuat Yuta meliriknya. Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Taeyong sedang menatap kosong arah depannya, sudah dapat dipastikan jika Taeyong sedang melamun. Pantas saja, ia tak bersuara sepatah kata pun dari tadi.

"Yakk! Lee Taeyong." Yuta berteriak ditelinga Taeyong, membuat sang empunya berjengit kaget dan reflek memegangi telinganya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Nakamoto. Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Taeyong yang masih memegangi telinganya menatap tajam pada Yuta. Yuta hanya membalas dengan tawa garingnya.

"Habisnya kau melamun terus. Apa ada masalah lagi?"

"Lagi?"

"Ya kan kau memang masih punya masalah kan, tentang perjodohan itu? Dan sekarang, mungkin saja masalahmu bertambah dengan masalah yang lain."

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah, ayo pulang."

"Yakin, tak mau cerita?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun, pergi meninggalkan taman dengan sesekali mengobrol tentang kuliah mereka.

"Mungkin, nanti saja aku bertanyanya." batin Taeyong.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

Big Thanks to **zizi** ' **d** **exo** , **kiyo** , **guest** , **Kim991** , **Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha** , **Min** **Milly** , **Nadifarhhs** , **Echa557** , **Yuta** **Noona** , **Unnayus,** **ParkHara1997**.

See you next chap? *wink


	6. Chapter 6

**Destiny**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Agensi masing-masing, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Ji Hansol

Adachi Yuto

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Alur Kecepetan, etc.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Let's Read. TaeYu. Seme! Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

Yuta membuka pintu apartemennya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam diikuti Taeyong dibelakangnya. Yuta berhenti sesaat saat matanya menatap sepatu tak asing yang ada dirak sepatu.

'Oh tidak.' Batin Yuta panik dan buru-buru meletakkan sepatunya lalu berlari ke dalam. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang hanya menatapnya bingung sebelum juga menatap sepatu yang sama.

"Eomma." Gumamnya pelan sembari meletakkan sepatunya dan menyusul Yuta ke dalam.

Yuta sedikit terkejut saat melihat ibunya Taeyong sedang menata makanan dimeja makan.

"Eomma." Itu suara Taeyong, yang memanggil sang ibu dan berdiri disamping Yuta.

"Ahh Yuta-kun, Taeyong-ah, kalian sudah pulang? Kemarilah. Eomma sudah memasak banyak hari ini, dibantu oleh Yuto tentu saja." Nyonya Lee tersenyum memandang Yuta dan Taeyong sembari menunjuk Yuto yang masih sibuk menata piring dimeja.

"Baiklah eomma, tapi aku mau menaruh tas ku dulu dikamar." Taeyong sedikit kaget saat mendengar Yuta memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'Eomma'.

"Cepatlah kembali Yuta-kun." Nyonya Lee sedikit berseru melihat Yuta yang sudah berjalan ke kamarnya.

Taeyong berjalan mendekati sang ibu dan menarik kursi meja makan yang lalu didudukinya. Taeyong tak mengerti, kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba kesini dan memasakkan makan malam sebanyak ini. Dan lagi, jadi selama ini ibunya tau jika dirinya tinggal di tempat Yuta? Maka dari itu, ibunya tak pernah memaksa dirinya untuk pulang, begitu? Ibunya itu memang ibu teraneh yang pernah ia temui.

Plakk

"Yakk! Eomma." Taeyong memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukul spatula dari sang ibu.

"Jangan melamun didepan makanan Taeyong. Tak baik." Nyonya Lee melirik tajam anaknya itu, membuat Taeyong sedikit berdecih sebelum mengambil makanan.

Plakk

"Eomma~." Lagi, kini tangan Taeyong yang menjadi korban dari spatula sang ibu.

"Tunggu Yuta, Taeyong. Kita makan bersama." Taeyong pun menarik tangannya, lalu matanya menatap tajam Yuto yang terkikik dibelakang sang ibu.

"Maaf, menunggu lama." Yuta kembali dari kamarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi seberang Taeyong.

"Bukan masalah Yuta-kun.Ayo, silahkan dimakan." Nyonya Lee tersenyum saat para pemuda -namun Nyonya Lee lebih suka menyebutnya anak-anak- dihadapannya mulai memakan masakannya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh bicara selagi makan. Jadi, habiskan makanan ini dulu, baru setelah itu bicara." Nyonya berkata begitu ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat Taeyong dan Yuta sama-sama ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Mendengar sang ibu bicara begitu, baik Taeyong maupun Yuta dan Yuto, akhirnya memilih fokus pada makanan dihadapan mereka dari pada bicara yang berakhir dengan tak enak nantinya. Membuat Nyonya Lee tersenyum puas melihat anak-anak penurut dihadapannya itu.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang hanya ditemani oleh suara piring dan sendok -juga sumpit- yang saling beradu, akhirnya makan malam pun selesai. Belum sempat Yuta membereskan piring-piring bekas makan mereka, Nyonya Lee berucap "Jangan pedulikan itu. Duduklah dulu, ada yang ingin eomma sampaikan." Membuat Yuta kembali pada tempat duduknya dan kini menatap Nyonya Lee bingung.

Yuto yang duduk dikursi samping Yuta juga ikut memandang bingung pada Nyonya Lee. Karena, saat tadi ia dan Nyonya Lee berbincang, tak sedikitpun Nyonya Lee memasang wajah serius seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa eomma?" Hanya Taeyong yang menatap berbeda pada Nyonya Lee, ia malah menatap malas pada ibunya itu.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum maklum sebelum menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Begini, mungkin kau bingung kenapa eomma tiba-tiba ada disini. Tapi ya eomma rasa tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi diantara kita semua sekarang." Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut memandang Yuta yang dibalas senyum tipis.

"Mungkin kau sudah tau, jika Yuta adalah orang yang ingin eomma dan appa jodohkan denganmu Tae." Pandangan Nyonya Lee beralih untuk menatap Taeyong.

"Ya, aku tau." Taeyong membalas dengan suara datar dan pandangan dingin yang menatap pada Yuta. Membuat Yuta membeku ditempat duduknya dan meremas kedua tangannya yang berada dibawah meja makan.

'Jadi, Taeyong sudah tau?' batin Yuta tak tenang.

"Maka dari itu, eomma ingin kau mengingat ini meskipun sulit. Yuta dulu adalah teman mainmu sewaktu kecil saat kita sering berlibur ke Jepang dulu, selain itu Yuto juga sama, ia teman mainmu dulu. Waktu itu, saat kau masih sekolah dasar kau sangat menunggu waktu liburan tiba, agar kau bisa segera pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui Yuta dan Yuto. Dulu, eomma sering sekali tertawa melihat kalian bertiga ketika bermain, apa lagi saat melihat Yuto yang menangis saat dikerjai oleh kau dan Yuta yang memang sedang jahil-jahilnya." Nyonya Lee tertawa kecil mengingat-ingat masa kecil Taeyong.

Namun, tawanya sedikit-sedikit berangsur menghilang digantikan senyum pahit.

"Namun semuanya berubah sejak 8 tahun lalu. Ketika kita bertiga baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Waktu itu, kita bertiga eomma, appa, dan kau Taeyong, menaiki mobil untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun saat diperjalanan, jalanan licin karena waktu itu salju memang masih turun, membuat mobil kita oleng dan akhirnya kecelakaan." Mata Nyonya Lee sudah berkaca-kaca. Sementara 3 pemuda lain, diam mendengarkan semua perkataan wanita satu-satunya diantara mereka saat ini.

"Karena kecelakaan itulah, kau akhirnya lupa ingatan dan ingatanmu sedikit bermasalah hingga sekarang." Nyonya Lee menyeka airmata yang menuruni kedua pipinya. Membuat Taeyong reflek berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri ibunya lalu memeluknya.

Yuta dan Yuto masih jadi diam. Sekarang, mereka mengerti, kenapa Taeyong melupakan mereka, rupanya ini, Taeyong lupa ingatan. Sudut hati Yuta merasa sakit sekarang, tapi mengingat orangtua Taeyong, sepertinya mereka lah yang paling merasa tersakiti. Taeyong lupa ingatan dan sampai sekarang ingatannya juga bermasalah. Kenapa hidupmu berat sekali Lee Taeyong?

"Baiklah eomma, aku mengerti sekarang. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa mengerti, kenapa eomma ingin menjodohkan ku dengan Yuta? Aku akan maklum kalau dia teman kecil dulu, tapi untuk jadi pendampingku dimasa depan, aku bisa memilihnya sendiri eomma." Taeyong melepas pelukannya pada sang ibu lalu menatap mata sang ibu.

Nyonya Lee menangkup pipi sang anak dan tersenyum lembut.

"Karena suatu alasan yang tak bisa eomma ungkapkan sayang." Taeyong mendengus sebelum melepaskan tangan sang ibu dari pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, tak perlu diungkapkan. Toh sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah setuju. Aku itu pemuda normal eomma, dan aku yakin, jika Yuta juga normal, iya kan Yuta?"

Yuta tersentak kaget saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Taeyong. Yuta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum balas menatap tatapan tajam Taeyong. Sungguh, ia bingung menjawab apa sekarang, haruskah ia bilang jujur bahwa ia adalah seorang yang 'suka dengan sesama' atau berbohong.

"Tidak perlu dijawab Yuta-kun. Karena eomma sudah mengerti." Nyonya Lee tersenyum manis pada Yuta sebelum menatap tajam pada Taeyong.

"Dengar Taeyong, eomma melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikan? Apa dengan menjadikan anakmu sendiri menjadi seorang gay itu kebaikan?"

PLAKK

Taeyong meringis kecil saat memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah karena terkena tamparan dari sang ibu.

"Eo-eomma." Taeyong menatap tak percaya pada sang ibu yang menampar pipinya begitu keras.

Yuta dan Yuto pun reflek berdiri. Mereka juga tak habis fikir, kenapa Nyonya Lee melakukan hal itu.

"Dengar Lee Taeyong, aku dan appamu tak pernah mengajarimu berkata seperti itu pada yang lebih tua. Dimana sopan santunmu hah? Aku ini eommamu, eomma yang mengandung dan melahirkanmu. Eomma lebih mengerti mana yang baik dan tidak untukmu." Nyonya Lee menatap kecewa pada sang anak.

"Jika eomma tau mana yang baik dan tidak untukku, seharusnya eomma tak memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Yuta. Aku dan dia itu sama eomma, aku dan dia sama-sama laki-laki. Kenapa eomma ingin sekali aku menjadi gay?"Taeyong mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

"Jika eomma tak suka dengan Nayeon, aku bisa mencari seseorang yang lebih baik darinya dan sesuai untuk eomma. Tapi, tidak memaksaku untuk menikah dengan laki-laki. Itu menjijikan." Setelahnya, Taeyong berjalan menjauhi mereka semua.

BRAKK

Pintu luar ditutup dengan begitu kencang. Bisa dipastikan, jika Taeyong pasti sedang marah besar sekarang. Yuta berjalan menghampiri Nyonya Lee dan merengkuh sendiri. itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah eomma." Yuta berbisik seraya mengusap-usap punggung Nyonya Lee. Sungguh, hatinya juga sakit mendengar kata-kata Taeyong tadi. Terlebih ketika kata-kata 'Itu menjijikan' keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda yang ia cintai, tentu saja rasanya ia seperti ditampar begitu keras, sampai Yuta merasa malu akan dirinya sendiri.

Yuto menatap sedih Yuta dan Nyonya Lee yang sedang berpelukan dihadapannya. Yuto sendiri merasa marah dengan ucapan Taeyong yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan tadi. Tangannya sudah mengepal untuk menahan emosi yang terkumpul ditangannya itu. Tadinya, ia ingin langsung memukul Taeyong, tapi mengingat ada Nyonya Lee disini, jadilah ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

.

.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Kepalanya terasa berat sekarang, begitu banyak masalah yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam hidupnya itu. Taeyong menyenderkan badannya pada sebuah dinding gedung yang tak jauh dari jalan. Ini hampir tengah malam, dan Taeyong tak tau harus kemana. Kembali ke rumah Yuta? Oh tidak! Setidaknya, tidak untuk malam ini. Ia pasti kembali, tapi hanya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya saja nanti.

Taeyong memutar otaknya dan oh Johnny. Pasti sahabatnya itu mau menampungnya untuk beberapa malam. Kalau Jaehyun, tentu saja ia tak akan mau. Kan Jaehyun tinggal bersama Doyoung, ia tak mau telinganya tercemar dengan suara-suara tak jelas dari Doyoung walaupun hanya satu malam.

Dan disinilah Taeyong berdiri, tepat diapartemen bernomor 1092, apartemen milik Johnny tentu saja. Dengan tak sabar, Taeyong memencet bel yang ada disamping pintu sampai beberapa kali.

"Yakk! Bisa sabar tidak- huh, siapa?" Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda manis yang belum pernah Taeyong lihat sebelumnya.

Taeyong berdeham sebentar sebelum menatapi pemuda dihadapannya itu. Mungkin salah satu kenalan Johnny, pikir Taeyong.

"Apa Johnny ada? Aku Taeyong, sahabatnya." Pemuda dihadapannya itu mengangguk paham sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Masuklah. Johnny dikamar mandi." Taeyong memasuki apartemen Johnny yang diikuti pemuda dibelakangnya yang sudah menutup pintu.

"Siapa Ten- oh Taeyong! Hey bro, kenapa tak bilang mau kesini?" Johnny merangkul pundak Taeyong akrab yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari sang empunya.

Sementara pemuda yang bernama Ten itu, sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Johnny dan keluar tak lama kemudian.

"Baiklah John, sepertinya ada yang lebih membutuhkanmu malam ini. Aku pergi dulu." Ten mengecup bibir Johnny sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Johnny.

Taeyong yang melihat itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Johnny hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Kalau kau tak datang, mungkin akan lebih dari itu." Taeyong menatap Johnny tersinggung seraya mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku pengganggu?"

"Begitulah."

Bukk

Satu lemparan bantal, Johnny terima dari Taeyong. "Ada apa?" Johnny tau, sahabatnya itu tak akan mau repot-repot ke apartemennya jika tak ada hal yang sangat penting.

"Aku mau menginap disini." Taeyong menjawab dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Ada apa lagi memangnya?" Johnny menatap tak mengerti pada sahabatnya itu.

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan. Sekarang, biarkan aku istirahat." Taeyong sudah memejamkan matanya meninggalkan Johnny yang fokus pada ponselnya untuk bertukar pesan dengan sahabat mereka yang lain.

.

.

Yuta berdiri dibalkon kamarnya sambil menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa cahaya apa pun. Otaknya masih memikirkan kata-kata Taeyong tadi. Setelah mengantar Nyonya Lee ke mobilnya -karena Nyonya Lee tak mau menginap- Yuta pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Yuto yang sibuk mencuci piring.

"Nii-san." Yuto berdiri dibelakangnya. Lalu, pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yuto." Sungguh, hati Yuta merasa sangat sesak sekarang.

"Menangislah, Nii-san." Akhirnya, Yuta pun meruntuhkan pertahanannya dan menangis. Membuat Yuto yang mendengar suara tangisannya ikut merasa sakit. Tak pernah sebelumnya, Yuto menemukan kakak sepupunya itu menangis hingga sebegininya.

Ini semua gara-gara Taeyong, laki-laki itu sudah melukai hati kakak tersayangnya ini. Dan sampai kapanpun, Yuto tak akan memaafkan Taeyong.

"Sudahlah Nii-san. Kau tak perlu menangisi orang seperti dia. Aku akan berbicara pada Baa-san untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik untukmu Nii-san." Yuto membalikkan badan Yuta dan menangkup pipi Yuta.

Dengan ibu jarinya, Yuto mengusap airmata Yuta dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Yuto-kun." Dengan suara serak dan senyuman tipis, Yuta berterima kasih pada adik sepupunya itu yang sudah mau mendengarkan tangisannya.

"Ini semua tak gratis Nii-san." Yuto menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Yuta hanya menatap tak mengerti pada adik sepupunya itu.

"Nii-san harus berjanji untuk tak menangis lagi dan juga Nii-san harus menemaniku jalan-jalan." Yuto tertawa pelan sembari menatap Yuta.

"Hmm, baiklah." Yuta pun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Yuto.

"Benarkah Nii-san?"

"Iya Yuto-kun."

"Huwaa~ terima kasih Nii-chan. Kau yang terbaik."

"Memanggil -chan sekali lagi, ku batalkan."

"Heh!? Ahh ampun Yuta-nii. Kau yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, membencimu, Yuto-kun."

"Yuta-nii."

"Sekarang tidur."

"Tapi-"

"Tidur atau batal?"

"Baiklah."

Yuto pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuta dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Dibelakangnya, Yuta menatap langit yang masih saja gelap, dengan senyum manisnya.

'Cinta itu, tak ada yang tau akan datang pada siapa. Karena sebenarnya, Tuhanlah yang mengatur semuanya. Termasuk, perasaan kita.'

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **TBC** AJA LAH YA XD

.

.

.

 **Note :**

Chap kemarin memang menggantung karena seharusnya nyatu(?) dengan chap ini. Tapi berhubung kemarin malas ngetik, jadilah di pisah XD

Dan terima kasih untuk sarannya, sekarang gimana?

Alur sengaja dipercepat btw.

Big Thanks To :

 **Nadifarhhs, zizi'd exo, Guest1, guest2, kiyo, Kim991, Guest3, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yeseul Nam, Park Hara1997, Yuta Noona, Min Milly, and liaoktaviani. joaseo.**

See you next chap? *wink


	7. Chapter 7

**Destiny**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Agensi masing-masing, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Ji Hansol

Adachi Yuto

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Alur Kecepetan, **Awas** **Baper!**.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Let's Read. TaeYu. Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

Yuta merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan akibat tarikan Yuto yang mengajaknya kesana-kesini. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di Lotte World karena paksaan Yuto. Yuto bilang, ia ingin bermain ditempat yang orang-orang bilang sangat menyenangkan ini. Yuta sendiri karena sudah berjanji pada adik sepupunya itu, mau tak mau menuruti kemauannya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku ada janji dengan Hansol hyung."

Namun, Yuto tak bisa sepenuhnya senang, karena niatnya ia ingin ke Namsan Tower setelah dari Lotte World, tapi harus terhalang oleh janji Yuta yang entah sejak kapan membuat janji dengan Hansol.

"Yakk Nii-san, padahal aku belum puas." Yuto sesekali melirik permainan-permainan yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Nanti kita bisa kesini lagi Yuto. Ayo!" Yuta menarik paksa tangan Yuto untuk segera bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih Nii-san?" Yuto melirik Yuta yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Cafenya Hansol hyung. Aku lupa, jika kemarin aku berjanji untuk membantu Hansol hyung membuat tugas kuliahnya." Yuta sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Tak salah?" Kini mereka telah sampai pada halte yang dekat dari Lotte World.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yuta menatap tajam adik sepupunya itu.

"Maksudku Nii-san, kau yakin kau bisa diandalkan? Mengerjakan tugas sendiri saja terkadang malas." Yuto yang duduk dibangku halte pun menyeringai kecil melihat wajah masam Yuta.

"Itu kan dulu Yuto. Sekarang, aku sudah berubah." Yuta mendengus pelan sembari menatap jalanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kebiasaanmu berubah Nii-san, tapi kenapa perasaanmu padanya tak pernah berubah?" Yuto menatap Yuta dari samping.

Yuta terdiam tak tau harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Yuto. Matanya sedikit menerawang, ketika bayangan masa kecilnya berputar. Sungguh, masa kecilnya bersama Taeyong adalah yang terbaik. Membuat perasaan yang sering orang sebut sebagai 'cinta monyet' muncul dalam hatinya. Yuta mengerjap pelan sebelum menampilkan senyum manisnya pada Yuto yang masih menatapnya.

"Aku tak tau Yuto. Yang pasti, semua ini anugerah dari Tuhan. Tuhan tau yang terbaik untuk umatnya, Tuhan yang memberikan perasaan ini, dan pasti Tuhan jugalah yang akan menghapuskan perasaan ini. Meskipun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan dan menghapus perasaanku pada Taeyong, jika Tuhan tak menghendakinya, maka semuanya tak akan terjadi Yuto-kun." Yuta menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dan juga, karena cinta itu tidak bisa memilih. Meskipun kau menginginkan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis namun nyatanya kau jatuh cinta pada seorang pria, kau tak perlu menyalahkan cinta apa lagi Tuhan. Karena Tuhan sudah berbaik hati memberi kesempatan pada kita untuk jatuh cinta, dibanding jika kita tidak bisa merasakan cinta." Yuta masih mempertahankan senyumnya meskipun matanya memerah menahan tangis. Ia melirik jam tangannya lagi, bus mereka akan datang sekitar 10 menit lagi, itu pun jika tak salah.

"Meski cinta itu tak terbalas?" Yuto membuka suaranya setelah sedari tadi mendengarkan kata-kata Yuta.

"Ya, mau cinta itu terbalas atau pun tidak, kau harus tetap bersyukur karena bisa merasakan cinta." Yuta mengusap pipinya yang terkena tetesan air matanya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kapan Taeyong hyung akan membalas perasaanmu atau kapan kau akan melupakannya Nii-san?" Yuta tersenyum tipis seraya mengacak gemas rambut Yuto.

"Sudah ku bilang, semua itu tergantung Tuhan, Yuto. Jika Taeyong membalas perasaanku artinya Tuhan sangat menyayangiku, jika tidak aku hanya dapat berdoa semoga Tuhan bisa dengan lebih cepat menghapus perasaan cinta ini." Yuta sekali lagi mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

"Ayo, busnya sudah datang." Yuta berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bus yang sudah menunggu mereka. Dibelakangnya, Yuto mengikuti seraya menatap sendu punggung rapuh kakak sepupunya itu.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.40 KST, ketika Yuta dan Yuto sampai di cafe milik Hansol. Mereka langsung masuk ke cafe tersebut dan di sambut oleh Hansol yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Yuta.

"Maaf hyung, aku terlambat." Yuta menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf pada Hansol.

Hansol terkekeh pelan sebelum berucap.

"Tak masalah Yuta-ya. Ayo, Ten dan teman-temannya sudah menunggumu." Hansol merangkul bahu Yuta untuk berjalan disampingnya, di ikuti Yuto yang berjalan dibelakang mereka sambil sesekali melihat-lihat cafe milik Hansol.

"Ten-ah, orang yang kita tunggu sudah datang." Mereka bertiga sampai di tempat kumpul Ten dan temannya, yaitu sofa panjang yang berada di pojok cafe tersebut.

"Yuta! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Dan Oh! Siapa dia?" Ten sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap bingung pada pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Hansol dan Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum sebelum menarik tangan Yuto untuk mengenalkannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ini Yuto, adik sepupuku. Dia baru beberapa hari ini di sini, tapi tenang, dia sudah lancar bahasa Korea." Yuta melirik Yuto untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Yuto yang mengerti arti lirikan Yuta pun menuruti apa mau sang kakak sepupunya itu.

Yuto mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut hangat oleh Ten.

"Yuto." Dengan disertai senyum tipis, Yuto mengucapkan namanya.

"Ten, sahabat Yuta." Ten pun membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Yuto mengangguk seraya melepas tautan tangan mereka berdua. Yuta tersenyum melihatnya, Yuto itu kan memang begitu, selalu terlihat misterius jika bertemu orang asing.

"Lalu, dia siapa?" Yuta menunjuk orang yang duduk di pojok sofa dengan dagunya. Ten melihat pada seseorang yang ditunjuk Yuta dan menepuk dahinya dengan keras.

"Ah! Aku lupa. Johnny, kemarilah." Seseorang yang dipanggil Johnny itu pun berjalan mendekati mereka. Namun, matanya tak lepas untuk menatap Yuta.

"Ini Johnny, orang yang sering aku ceritakan padamu Yuta." Yuta mengangguk seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Johnny.

"Yuta."

"Johnny."

Tapi, entah mengapa, Yuta merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Johnny yang begitu intens kearahnya.

"Dimana temanmu yang lain Ten?" Hansol bertanya sambil menatap Ten.

"Dia sedang di toilet hyung."

"Baiklah, Yuto dan Yuta, silahkan kalian duduk dulu. Aku akan mengambil tugas ku dan menyuruh salah satu pegawaiku untuk menanyai pesanan kalian."

"Sipp hyung."

Setelahnya, Hansol pun pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Yuta pun mendudukkan dirinya di tengah disamping kanannya ada Ten, disamping kirinya ada Yuto. Sementara Johnny, kembali pada tempat asalnya, namun matanya tak pernah sekali pun lepas dari Yuta.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama." Suara seseorang yang baru datang membuat semua mata disitu menoleh kearahnya. Yuta dan Yuto sontak terkejut melihat kearah orang itu. Johnny yang menatap datar pada orang itu, dan Ten yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tak apa Taeyong-ssi, dan kenalkan ini sahabatku, Yuta." Ten dengan senyum manisnya mengenalkan Yuta pada orang yang dipanggil Taeyong itu. Tak menyadari jika suasana diruangan itu menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Kau tak perlu mengenalkannya Ten, mereka sudah saling mengenal." Itu suara Johnny. Membuat Ten menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Benarkah?"

"Bahkan mereka tinggal bersama Ten." Ten tak bisa untuk tak terkejut, ia menatap bergantian Yuta dan Taeyong.

"Yakk Yuta! Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?" Ten menatap Yuta yang masih saja menatap Taeyong.

"Aku harus pergi. Permisi." Taeyong memutus tatapannya pada Yuta dan melangkah keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Yuta menunduk, perasaannya tak karuan melihat tatapan datar yang Taeyong tujukan padanya.

"Nii-san, keluarlah. Dan kejar Taeyong hyung." Yuta menatap tak mengerti pada Yuto.

"Jelaskan padanya tentang semuanya, tentang perasaanmu dan alasan perjodohan kalian. Dan tentu saja, suruh dia kembali ke apartmu untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Lalu, yakinkan dia untuk kembali ke rumahnya." Yuto berbicara dengan bahasa ibunya yang hanya bisa dimengerti Yuta saja. Yuta terdiam memikirkan perkataan Yuto.

"Cepatlah Nii-san, sebelum Taeyong hyung terlalu jauh." Yuta menghela nafasnya pelan sembari meyakinkan dirinya.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Hansol hyung. Dan Ten-ah, tolong antarkan Yuto ke apartku ya." Setelahnya, Yuta berlari keluar mengejar Taeyong mengabaikan tatapan bingung Hansol.

"Yuta mau kemana?" Hansol yang sudah membawa tugas kuliahnya pun menatap bergantian tiga orang didepannya.

"Mengurus masalah percintaannya." Jawaban Yuto membuat hati Hansol terasa sakit namun sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

.

.

Taeyong keluar dari cafe dengan perasaan tak menentu. Niat awalnya ia ke cafe itu adalah untuk menenangkan dirinya seperti saran Johnny yang memaksanya ke sana. Namun, baru beberapa menit disana ia meminta izin untuk ke toilet dan setelah kembali malah ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memenuhi fikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Taeyong tak tau, kenapa otaknya begitu memikirkan Yuta akhir-akhir ini. Apa karena merasa bersalah akan kata-katanya kemarin? Tapi, semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka pun, Taeyong mulai memikirkan Yuta. Taeyong juga menyukai senyum manis Yuta, tingkah lucu pemuda Jepang itu jika ketahuan membeli makanan diluar. Apa lagi muka tidurnya yang lucu ketika Yuta ketiduran saat mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

Taeyong mengerang pelan seraya mengacak rambutnya ketika fikiran tentang Yuta menghantui kepalanya.

"TAEYONG!" Seseorang dari belakangnya berteriak memanggil namanya. Taeyong tersentak dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Namun, Taeyong malah melanjutkan jalannya dengan lebih cepat untuk menghindari orang itu -Yuta.

Yuta mendesah pelan, saat dilihatnya Taeyong berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Yuta merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang, coba saja tadi ia tak berteriak, mungkin saja mereka berdua sudah berjalan bersisian sambil berbicara.

Tapi, yang namanya Nakamoto Yuta adalah seseorang yang pantang menyerah. Jadi, mau Taeyong terus menghindarinya, ia akan terus mengejarnya sampai mereka bisa berbicara berdua.

"Taeyong! Tunggu!" Dengan sedikit terengah, Yuta akhirnya bisa menyamai langkah kaki Taeyong. Tak heran juga, ia kan suka olahraga, lagi pula, Taeyong memang melambatkan jalannya tadi.

Karena, Taeyong merasa kasihan pada Yuta yang terlihat begitu lelah. Dan lagi, sepertinya mereka memang perlu bicara.

"Tunggu disitu. Aku akan beli minum." Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, mereka memang berhenti berjalan -berlari- dekat di sebuah minimarket. Yuta mengangguk mengerti seraya menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

Kini, mereka berdua sudah duduk disebuah bangku taman yang dekat dengan minimarket tadi. Yuta sudah menenggak separuh botol minumannya. Matanya menatap langit malam yang gelap, 'Sepertinya akan hujan.' Batinnya saat melihat awan gelap yang menyelimuti langit.

"Bagaimana eomma?" Taeyong membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit diatas sana untuk melihat Taeyong.

"Eomma baik. Tadi malam eomma pulang bersama supir, appa sedang Busan jadi tak bisa menjemput. Eomma juga tak mau menginap, jadi aku telfon supir eomma." Yuta menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi semalam setelah Taeyong pergi.

"Aku tau, mungkin kau merasa aneh dengan hubungan sesama begitu." Yuta kembali berbicara setelah dirasanya Taeyong tak mau membuka suaranya lagi.

"Meskipun kau tak masalah dengan temanmu yang seperti itu, tapi aku yakin jika dalam dirimu menolak jika kau akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari kaum kami. Agak memalukan memang, tapi harus aku akui, jika aku sudah menjadi penyuka sesama semenjak kecil." Taeyong sedikit terbelalak mendengar penuturan Yuta. Namun, tak sedikit pun ia berniat menimpali omongan Yuta.

"Dan parahnya, aku hanya menyukai orang itu sedari dulu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengenyahkan wajahnya dari otak ku, menghapus perasaan terlarang itu dari hati ku, tapi aku tak bisa, Taeyong-ah." Yuta mendongak, menatap langit yang kini mulai menumpahkan 'air matanya'.

"Mungkin kau berfikir jika pertemuan pertama kita ditaman itu adalah salah satu rencana dari orangtuamu. Tapi, tidak Taeyong-ah, aku saja kaget waktu mengetahui jika itu kau. Karena sungguh, melihat fotomu saat sudah besar pun aku tak pernah."Yuta tersenyum saat titik-titik air hujan mulai deras membasahi bumi. Tapi, keduanya tak beranjak sedikit pun dari posisi mereka.

"Karena aku takut saat melihat fotomu, aku akan semakin susah melupakanmu. Aku juga tak tau, kenapa aku bisa langsung yakin jika kau adalah Taeyong anak dari eomma Lee. Tapi, yang aku yakini mungkin itu karena perasaan terlarang itu." Yuta menatap Taeyong yang juga membalas tatapannya.

"Iya Taeyong, aku mencintaimu sedari kecil." Yuta tersenyum namun air mata juga ikut menuruni kedua pipinya. Beruntung hujan menutupi air matanya, jadi ia tak perlu bersusah payah membuat alasan pada Taeyong.

Tapi Taeyong sadar, jika suara Yuta saat menyatakan perasaannya itu terdengar serak. Bisa dipastikan, jika Yuta sedang menangis sekarang, meskipun senyum Yuta poleskan diwajah manisnya. Dan Taeyong tak tau, kenapa hatinya ikut merasa sakit melihat air mata Yuta meskipun tertutupi oleh air hujan.

"Awalnya, aku juga bingung kenapa orangtua kita mau menjodohkan kita. Aku takut, jika salah satu dari mereka mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Karena sungguh, yang mengetahui perasaanku padamu hanya Yuto, dan dia adalah orang yang sangat menjaga rahasia. Tapi, setelah aku tau alasannya, aku tak tau harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan atau menyalahkan takdir." Yuta menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya seraya menggigit telapak tangannya sendiri agar isakkannya tak terdengar oleh Taeyong.

"Apa alasannya?" Taeyong membuka suaranya setelah sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Dirinya ingin segera mengakhiri obrolan ini, karena tadi ia sempat melihat bibir Yuta mulai memucat.

Yuta mendongak dan menatap Taeyong dengan senyum tipis terpatri dibibirnya.

"Ini konyol, tapi mereka bilang jika aku bisa hamil. Bukankah itu sangat konyol Taeyong-ah?" Yuta memaksakan tawa keluar dari mulutnya, yang mana membuat hati Taeyong merasa teriris.

"Kau benar, aku adalah orang yang menjijikan seperti yang kau bilang. Orang sepertiku it-hmmphh." Mata Yuta terbelalak lebar ketika bibirnya merasakan bibir tipis lain menempel pada bibirnya.

Taeyong entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, ia mencium bibir Yuta dan bahkan kini mulai melumatnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Yuta, matanya terpejam menikmati bibir lembut Yuta. Yuta juga menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang dicintainya itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang menatap terluka kearah mereka berdua. Tangannya mengepal kuat, dan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram payung yang ada digenggamannya dengan tak kalah kuat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Note :

Finally, TaeYu moment XD

Ku kaya jadi pakar cinta di chap ini, padahal ga tau apa" tentang cinta XP

Big Thanks To :

 **Guest1, guest2, zizi'd exo, Tabifangirl (Makasih udah review perchap XD), Park Hara1997, ChiminChim, liaoktaviani. joaseo ( or Pikapooh XD), Park RinHyun-Uchiha, and Min Milly.**

See you next chap? *wink


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Agensi masing- masing, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Ji Hansol

Adachi Yuto

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Alur Kecepetan.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Let's Read. TaeYu. Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua setelah kejadian hujan malam itu. Dan sudah dua hari pula Yuta terbaring diatas ranjangnya tanpa bisa kemana-mana. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, Yuta hanya sakit demam juga flu karena terlalu lama terkena air hujan.

Dan jika Yuta ingat malam itu, maka pipinya akan merona dengan sendirinya. Otaknya akan langsung meflashback bagaimana dirinya dan juga Taeyong berciuman dibawah air hujan. Begitu lembut juga manis, tapi Yuta sedikit menyesal, karena ia tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat mereka sedang berciuman. Setelah ia bangun beberapa jam setelah sampai diapartnya, Yuta langsung merutuki tubuhnya sendiri yang memang begitu lemah terhadap udara dingin.

"Nii-san." Yuto masuk ke dalam kamar Yuta dengan nampan ditangannya. Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya ke arah Yuto.

Yuto menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja sebelum membantu Yuta untuk duduk. Yuta tersenyum tipis bertanda terima kasih. Yuto mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan mengambil nampan yang berisi semangkuk sup rumput laut, sepiring nasi, juga segelas air putih.

"Makanlah dulu Nii-san. Taeyong hyung yang membuatkannya tadi." Yuta mengangguk lemah seraya mengambil makanan yang ada dipangkuan Yuto. Inginnya Yuto sih membantu sang kakak sepupu, tapi Yuto sadar, sesakit apa pun Yuta, ia tetap akan berusaha mandiri.

"Dimana Taeyong?" Yuta bertanya setelah menelan makanannya. Mulutnya terasa pahit efek obat-obatan yang ia minum. Namun, rasa sedap dari sup buatan Taeyong bisa sedikit membuatnya bernafsu untuk makan.

"Dia tadi sedang menerima telfon dari seseorang, mungkin sebentar lagi kemari." Yuta mengangguk seraya terus memakan makanannya.

Tak lama, Taeyong masuk ke dalam kamar Yuta. Ujung bibirnya naik membentuk senyum -tipis- karena melihat Yuta yang sedang memakan masakannya.

"Aku dapat pesan dari Hansol hyung tadi, dia bilang mau kesini." Ucapan Yuto membuat senyum -tipis- Taeyong entah kemana hilangnya.

"Benarkah?" Dan suara bersemangat dari Yuta, membuat Taeyong semakin kesal saja.

"Ekhem." Deheman dari Taeyong membuat Yuta dan Yuto reflek menoleh. Taeyong berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Yuta, tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi Yuta yang tanpa disadari, membuat pipi Yuta memerah dan seketika menghentikan acara makannya.

"Sudah lebih baik." Gumamnya seraya menatap Yuta.

"Tidakkah kau biarkan Yuta-Nii menyelesaikan makannya dulu baru kau periksa keadaannya?" Yuto sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan kini tengah berdiri sambil menatap Taeyong -yang memang berdiri didekatnya- tajam. Menurutnya, Taeyong sudah mengganggu acara sarapan Yuta -dan itu adalah kenyataan.

"Aku hanya memastikan keadaannya saja." Balas Taeyong datar. Matanya bergulir untuk menatap Yuta yang tak kunjung makan kembali.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Karena kau mengganggunya." Itu Yuto yang menjawab dengan nada kesal yang begitu kentara.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Hmm, Yuto, maukah kau buatkan aku segelas susu?" Yuta menatap memelas pada Yuto, sepertinya, Yuta tak mau ada keributan disitu. Terlebih, dirinya masih sakit.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar Nii-san." Yuto melirik tajam pada Taeyong sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar Yuta.

Yuta mendesah lega seraya menaruh nampannya pada nakas. Kemudian, matanya melirik kearah Taeyong yang terus saja menatapnya. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan Taeyong? Kenapa sedari tadi menatapnya terus? Apa ada sesuatu pada wajahnya? Atau ada sesuatu yang ingin Taeyong katakan padanya?

"Nanti eomma akan kesini." Ucap Taeyong seraya membuka laci milik Yuta. Tangannya mengambil obat yang memang harus Yuta minum.

"Begitu." Yuta berujar lirih yang masih bisa didengar Taeyong.

"Dan aku akan pulang larut. Aku harus menemui Nayeon hari ini." Dan Taeyong tak tahu, kenapa dia harus menceritakan jadwalnya hari ini pada Yuta. Memangnya Yuta siapanya? Ibunya? Kekasihnya? Atau malah istrinya? Memikirkan hal ini, sontak saja Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Yuta yang melihatnya, menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Huh? Ya, tak apa." Taeyong menjawab asal. Tangannya mengulurkan obat pada Yuta yang diterima dengan setengah hati. Sungguh, Yuta sudah bosan meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan membuatnya mengantuk itu.

Tapi, dari pada diomeli oleh sang calon dokter -Taeyong kuliah kedokteran, ngomong-ngomong-, lebih baik Yuta menurut saja. Yuta langsung menelan tiga obat berbeda warna itu dengan sekali tegak dan langsung menerima sodoran air putih dari Taeyong.

Setelahnya, keduanya tak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Taeyong yang sibuk merapihkan obat-obatan milik Yuta dan Yuta yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya -dibantu Taeyong tadi- sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Maaf." Ucapan lirih dari Taeyong membuat Yuta menoleh padanya. Matanya mengerjap, ia tak salah dengarkan? Taeyong minta maaf? Kenapa?

"Untuk apa Taeyong-ah?" Taeyong juga menoleh pada Yuta dan menatap mata besar pemuda Jepang itu.

"Gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini. Maaf, aku tak tahu jika kau tak tahan dingin." Ingin rasanya Taeyong mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena mana ada orang minta maaf dengan nada yang begitu datar seperti dirinya ini?

Yuta tertawa pelan, ia berusaha bangun dan ia pun menyenderkan badannya pada headboard ranjangnya.

"Bukan masalah Taeyong-ah. Seperti yang kau bilang, kau tak tahu kan?"

Taeyong tak lagi menyahut, matanya menatap Yuta dengan pandangan, entah apa. Taeyong tak mengerti, mengapa suara tawa Yuta terdengar begitu indah? Meskipun dengan suara yang pelan begitu? Dan kenapa wajah itu juga begitu manis ketika tertawa? Kan Taeyong jadi ingin melihat wajah manis itu tersenyum atau tertawa terus dari pada melihatnya menangis seperti malam itu.

Yuta mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyelesaikan tawanya. Tangannya mengusap tengkuk belakangnya guna mengurangi rasa gugup akibat tatapan intens yang Taeyong gunakan untuk menatapnya. Dalam hati, Yuta merutuki Yuto yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung kembali. Sebenarnya, dimana adik sepupu kurang ajarnya itu? Apa iya, Yuto harus ke Jepang untuk membuatkannya segelas susu?

"Maaf, terlalu lama." Yuto masuk dengan segelas susu ditangannya. Membuat Yuta langsung mendesah lega, dan Taeyong yang menatap datar pada Yuto.

"Annyeong." Suara dari pintu kamar Yuto membuat mereka menoleh. Dan terlihat Hansol berjalan masuk dengan sebuah kantung plastik putih ditangannya.

"Hansol hyung!" Yuta berseru senang dan segera menaruh gelas susu -yang baru diminum setengahnya- pada atas nakas.

Taeyong yang melihat itu sedikit mendengus tak suka. Dan dirinya langsung bergeser lebih mendekat pada Yuta ketika Hansol duduk di atas ranjang.

"Apa kabar Yuta-ya?" Hansol tersenyum pada Yuta tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tak suka dari Taeyong.

"Aku baik hyung. Kau bawa apa?" Yuta melirik tertarik pada kantung plastik yang dibawa Hansol.

"Oh, ini buah-buahan. Tadi aku membawakan kue untukmu, tapi sudah Yuto simpan. Dan ini dari tetanggamu, Jungwoo." Hansol menyerahkan kantung plastik itu pada Yuta. Yuta menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung membukanya.

"Jungwoo-ssi itu, yang membantu Taeyong hyung membawa Yuta-Nii kesini ketika pingsan kemarin kan?"

"Benarkah?" Yuta menatap terkejut pada Yuto yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Benar. Dia yang menawarkan mobilnya untuk mengantarmu pulang waktu itu. Aku kira dia orang lewat, ternyata dia tetanggamu. Pantas dia mau membantu Taeyong." Hansol menjawab keterkejutan Yuta dengan wajah yang berfikir.

"Padahal aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Ttapi dia sangat baik ternyata." Gumam Yuta seraya menggigit buah apel yang baru saja diambilnya. Kemudian, semuanya terdiam seolah tak ada hal lagi yang ingin mereka bahas.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Tutur Taeyong seraya melihat jam tangannya.

"Jangan lupa istirahat, Yuta." Ucapnya pada Yuta diiringi dengan acakan gemas pada rambut Yuta. Membuat sang empunya membeku ditempat dan dua orang lain, menatapnya tak percaya.

Setelah Taeyong pergi, ketiga orang lain masih dalam posisi yang sama. Dan Yuto, adalah orang yang pertama sadar dari keadaannya.

"Tadi itu, benar-benar Taeyong hyung?" Pertanyaan Yuto, membuat pipi Yuta memerah hingga ke telinga.

.

.

Taeyong keluar dari apartemen Yuta dengan perasaan ringan. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat rona merah samar terlihat di pipi Yuta tadi karena perlakuannya, membuat Taeyong mengulum senyumnya meskipun tak dipungkiri ada rasa cemburu karena membiarkan Hansol dan Yuta bersama, merskipun ada Yuto. Dan Taeyong, tak sadar akan perasaannya ini. Matanya menatap tertarik pada sosok pemuda di depan lift sana yang menggunakan masker dimulutnya juga topi jangan lupakan snapback yang tersampir dipunggungnya.

Taeyong tahu orang itu, Jungwoo, tetangga Yuta yang baru ia ketahui beberapa hari lalu. Taeyong penasaran dengan dia, karena ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan orang bernama Jungwoo itu. Sejak pertama bertemu, Taeyong merasa jika Jungwoo selalu menatap tajam kearahnya dan menatap takjub pada Yuta -meskipun waktu itu Yuta tengah pingsan. Taeyong melangkah mendekati pemuda yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

"Jungwoo-ssi." Taeyong memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Jungwoo ketika hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Taeyong dekat dengan pemuda itu. Jungwoo menoleh kearahnya dan menatap Taeyong bingung.

"Aku Taeyong. Orang yang kau bantu malam itu saat membawa Yuta." Taeyong menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Terlihat dahi Jungwoo berkerut dan setelahnya mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara, tentang Yuta." Taeyong dapat melihat mata Jungwoo menatap tak suka pada dirinya sekarang.

"Kenapa dengan Yuta hyung?" Ada nada tak suka ketika pemuda itu berbicara.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin berterima kasih atas bantuanmu malam itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak ada." Taeyong menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat ekspresi Jungwoo -meskipun hanya terlihat dari matanya- sekarang.

"Aku hanya membantu tetanggaku yang sedang kesusahan." Jungwoo membalas dengan tenang.

"Benar juga, tapi aku hanya heran. Kau sedang apa disana? Berdiri di dekat pertokoan dan membawa payung? Bahkan kau membawa mobil, bukankah lebih baik kau segera pulang?" Taeyong tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sekarang. Kenapa ia mempertanyakan hal tak penting pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya ini?

"Aku akan membeli barang kebutuhanku. Dan seperti yang kau bilang, jika aku tak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Yuta hyung? Membiarkan dia kedinginan dan terkena hiportemia begitu?" Jungwoo berujar datar seraya memencet tombol lift.

"Aku sangat peduli pada keadaan Yuta hyung, baik itu fisik maupun batin. Jadi, jika ada seseorang yang melukainya, baik itu kau ataupun orang lain, maka jangan harap aku akan mengampuninya." Jungwoo berbisik dengan suara dingin sebelum memasuki lift. Taeyong melihat kearah lift yang hampir tertutup itu dan mendapatkan seringai lebar dari pemuda yang sudah membuka maskernya itu.

Sial! Jungwoo juga menyukai Yuta.

.

.

Yuta menggonta-ganti channel tv didepannya dengan bosan. Ini sudah sore, Yuto sedang mandi, Hansol sudah pulang sejak jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang tadi. Sementara dirinya, terdampar di ruang tv dengan kue blackforest yang Hansol bawakan tadi. Matanya melirik ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Tangan panjangnya terulur meraih ponselnya dan membuka lockscreen ponselnya itu. Terdapat notifikasi pesan dari sahabat Thailandnya.

 **From : Tenie**

 **'Yuta-kun~ kau apa kabar? Kapan kau sembuh? Aku merindukanmu~'**

Yuta terkekeh pelan sebelum menidurkan dirinya di sofa dan mulai berbalas pesan dengan sang sahabat.

 **To : Tenie**

 **'Aku baik Tenie~ Kalau kau begitu merindukanku, kenapa tak berkunjung? Sahabat macam apa kau ini?! Dan dimana kau sekarang?'**

 **From : Tenie**

 **'Maaf Yuta-kun, aku terlalu sibuk T.T**

 **Aku di cafe Hansol hyung.'**

 **To : Tenie**

 **'Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Johnnymu itu. Dasar. Sampai sahabat sendiri pun kau lupakan!'**

 **From : Tenie**

 **'Maaf Yuta. Tapi memang, dia kan lebih penting dari pada kau :D'**

 **To : Tenie**

 **'Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan cari aku jika kau patah hati.'**

 **From : Tenie**

 **'Kau jahat sekali! Tapi, Johnny tak akan membuatku patah hati kok!'**

 **To : Tenie**

 **'Percaya diri sekali.'**

 **From : Tenie**

 **'Memang :P. Oh iya Yuta! Taeyong datang kesini, bersama seorang perempuan, namanya Nayeon. Apa kau tahu?'**

 **To : Tenie**

 **'Iya, aku tahu. Dia kekasihnya.'**

Setelahnya, Yuta kembali menaruh ponselnya diatas meja. Badannya kini ia baringkan diatas sofa. Tangannya memijit keningnya ketika rasa sakit kembali menerjang kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa ketika ia memikirkan kembali perlakuan Taeyong padanya tadi pagi. Dalam hati, ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah luluh dengan perlakuan Taeyong.

Otaknya bekerja lebih keras ketika memikirkan jawaban, tak mungkinkan jika Taeyong berubah dengan cepat? Tak mungkinkah jika Taeyong mencintai dirinya langsung begitu saja? Mungkin saja, perlakuan Taeyong tadi pagi karena rasa bersalahnya, toh Taeyong juga sudah meminta maaf karena hal itu kan? Dan pertanyaan mungkin dan tak mungkin itu, membuat Yuta memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur saja. Mengabaikan Yuto yang menatapnya kasihan dari pintu kamar mereka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Note :

Katanya UTS?! Chap ini sebenernya curhatan ya, karena iya, ku ga bisa kemana" 2 hari ini, karena rasa sakit yg menyerang kaki. Berharap sih, besok bisa sekolah dan ikut UTS, doa'in ya guys? Amiin.

Dan adakah yg kaget dengan munculnya jungwoo? Sebenernya aku udh kasih spoilernya di chap" yg lalu kok, bukan cuma chap kemaren, klo yg inget, pasti tau XD. Dan kenapa jungwoo? Karna ku terlalu lelah, denger rumor nct ini lah itu lah, dan berakhir membuatku kepikiran sama flower boy satu ini haha XD

Big Thanks To :

 **ChiminChim, nadifarhhs, guest, Kim991, zizi'd exo, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Yuta Noona, Hobi Hyung, Unnayus, Pikapooh, Echa557, Park Hara1997, Tabifangirl, and Min Milly.**

See you next chap? *wink


	9. Chapter 9

**Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Agensi masing- masing, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Ji Hansol

Adachi Yuto

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Alur Kecepetan.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Let's Read. TaeYu. Seme!Taeyong Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.

Taeyong mendengus pelan ketika Nayeon terus menanyainya banyak hal. Dirinya lelah sekarang, Taeyong ingin pulang. Ingin segera istirahat setelah memastikan Yuta sudah lebih baik. Taeyong menggeleng ketika otaknya lagi-lagi berfikiran tentang Yuta. Tapi, tanpa sadar Taeyong menampilkan senyum tipisnya ketika melihat sikap Yuta tadi pagi.

"Oppa!" Taeyong menatap malas pada Nayeon yang tadi memanggilnya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang teriak.

"Apa?" Taeyong menanggapi malas dengan mengambil latte miliknya dan langsung menyesapnya.

Mata Taeyong melirik ke arah pojokkan kafe yang tengah ia singgahi ini -milik Hansol- untuk melihat teman-temannya sedang bersenda gurau tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang tersiksa karena bersama kekasihnya sendiri. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan perkataan Jaehyun tadi, 'Suruh siapa membawa kekasihmu? Kan kau bilang sedang butuh hiburan. Memangnya Nayeon bisa menghiburmu?' Taeyong tahu, jika sahabat-sahabatnya itu tak pernah setuju kalau dia menjalin hubungan dengan Nayeon, entah apa alasannya, sampai sekarang pun Taeyong tak tahu.

"Oppa, antar aku pulang." Nayeon merengut, matanya melirik tak suka pada kumpulan para sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kita baru saja sampai." Taeyong mengernyit, tumben sekali kekasihnya mau pulang cepat-cepat jika bersama dirinya.

"Aku baru ingat, kalau aku ada janji dengan eomma." Nayeon kembali menatap Taeyong. Mendesah pelan, Taeyong akhirnya mengangguk. Berdiri dari duduknya, Taeyong pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan Nayeon yang menggandeng lengannya.

"Johnny-ya, aku pergi dulu." Taeyong berpamitan pada Johnny sebelum dirinya benara-benar keluar.

"Baiklah. Dan, jangan lupa menghubungiku Taeyong. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan, setelahnya Taeyong pergi dengan Nayeon yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Ten yang duduk di samping Johnny pun dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan Johnny.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Taeyong?" Tanya Ten dengan nada penasaran yang kentara. Johnny hanya tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak rambut hitam milik Ten.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Ten merenggut lucu yang dibalas kekehan oleh Johnny.

.

.

Yuta membuka matanya ketika merasakan tepukan pada pipinya. Melenguh pelan, Yuta pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa begitu mendapati Yuto tengah duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Bangunlah Nii-san. Sudah malam." Yuta hanya mengangguk sembari mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Sudah bangun, Yuta-chan." Suara wanita dari arah dapur membuat Yuta sontak menoleh.

"Eo-eomma." Yuta bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati wanita itu yang ternyata Nyonya Lee.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum manis, ia pun memeluk Yuta erat yang dibalas oleh Yuta.

"Eomma sangat khawatir begitu mendengarmu sakit kemarin." Nyonya Lee kemudian menangkup pipi Yuta, memeriksa suhu badan yang rupanya masih sedikit naik.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, eomma." Yuta tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan Nyonya Lee bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam dulu. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Ayo Yuto-kun." Nyonya Lee pun menggandeng tangan Yuta berjalan menuju meja makan diikuti Yuto yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

.

.

Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di samping Johnny yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Johnny sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, dan Taeyong tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Johnny bisa rajin begitu.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Taeyong melirik sekali lagi pada Johnny yang belum juga menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Kau bilang ingin bicara denganku Seo." Taeyong mencebik, tangannya meraih minuman kaleng yang memang Johnny sediakan di atas meja. Membuka penutupnya, Taeyong langsung menegak minuman cola tersebut.

Merenggangkan tubuhnya, Johnny memindahkan laptop dalam pangkuannya ke sofa kosong di sampingnya.

"Yuta."

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya, tadi itu Johnny bilang apa? Yuta? Kenapa dengan Yuta?

"Apa?"

Johnny menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Johnny menepuk bahu Taeyong.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Jungwoo."

Taeyong tambah tak mengerti dengan perkataan Johnny sekarang. Tadi Yuta dan sekarang Jungwoo, sebenarnya, apa yang Johnny tahu tentang mereka berdua?

"Apa maksudmu John?"

Menyeringai tipis, Johnny meraih kaleng lain sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong. Meminum beberapa teguk cola kaleng itu, Johnny kembali menatap Taeyong.

"Jungwoo itu saingan terberatmu dibandingkan Ji Hansol."

Saingan berat? Lebih dari Ji Hansol? Sungguh, Taeyong tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Johnny.

"Jelaskan dengan kalimat yang jelas dan tak membuatku bingung, Seo Johnny."

Menghela nafasnya, Johnny kembali meneguk minumannya sebelum kembali berucap.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik dan pahami kata-kataku."

Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau belum mencintai Yuta. Aku bilang belum karena dari caramu menatap Yuta, sudah seperti kau menyukainya. Jadi, jangan sesekali menyela dengan kata tidak." Johnny mengabaikan Taeyong yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tahu kau luar dalam Taeyong. Yah, meskipun kita baru bersahabat beberapa tahun ini, tapi kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Dan aku tak mau jika nantinya kau menyesal jika melepas Yuta begitu saja. Aku sudah tahu tentang masa lalumu dari ibumu sendiri Tae. Dan ya, aku cukup kasihan dengan Yuta."

Membasahi tenggorokkannya yang kering dengan colanya, Johnny kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan kau tahu Tae, dari awal aku dan yang lain juga tak pernah setuju dengan hubunganmu dan Nayeon kan? Itu murni karena kami merasa Nayeon bukan orang yang baik untukmu. Kami juga tak pernah menyuruhmu apa lagi memaksamu untuk menjadi sama dengan kami."

"Kalian tidak, tapi eomma ku iya." Taeyong menyela kalimat Johnny dengan helaan nafas yang begitu keras terdengar.

"Bukan begitu Tae. Maksud eommamu itu hanya ingin hubungan keluargamu dan Keluarga Yuta bisa terus menjaga hubungan yang baik, dan alasan yang lain, Yuta pasti sudah menceritakannya padamu."

Taeyong mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Johnny.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan Jungwoo dan Hansol?"

Johnny tersenyum lebar, tangannya meraih sebungkus keripik kentang yang berada di atas meja.

"Mereka berdua adalah adalah sainganmu dalam mendapatkan Yuta. Hansol adalah kakak tingkat Yuta yang menyukai Yuta semenjak Yuta menginjakkan kakinya di kampus mereka. Hansol juga yang selama ini membantu Yuta dalam kesulitannya." Membuang nafasnya, Johnny kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Sementara Jungwoo, dulu dia adalah anak SMA yang tinggal di apartemen dekat dengan apartemen Yuta. Mereka berdua bertemu ketika Yuta baru saja pindah, dan Jungwoo juga yang membantu Yuta menyusun barang-barangnya."

Taeyong kembali menatap Johnny dengan pandangan takjub. Taeyong tak menyangka Johnny bisa tahu sebanyak itu.

"Jadi, kerja sampinganmu itu, memata-matai orang ya?"

Johnny terbahak mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong. Setelah menyelesaikan tawanya, Johnny kembali menatap Taeyong.

"Lumayan Tae, untuk bersenang-senang."

Keduanya tertawa bersama, entah apa yang lucu, hanya mereka yang tahu.

.

.

Yuta menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 21.10 KST. Taeyong belum pulang sedari tadi pagi, dan ia mendapat kabar jika Taeyong tengah bersama Nayeon.

Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Yuta menghela nafasnya keras. Otaknya berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan Taeyong dalam fikirannya. Yuta harus sadar jika Taeyong itu seratus persen lurus, dan tak mungkin akan belok dengan cepat. Yuta juga harusnya tahu, jika cinta itu tak bisa datang begitu saja.

Cklek~

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, membuat Yuta langsung waspada dan membuka langsung selimutnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sana.

"Sudah tidur?" Pemuda itu, Taeyong, bertanya. Yuta mendudukkan dirinya dan menggeleng.

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah bibirnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Yuta. Menutup pintu, Taeyong berjalan mendekati Yuta. Duduk di tepi ranjang Yuta, Taeyong kembali memeriksa dahi Yuta. Tersenyum tipis, Taeyong menatap Yuta yang dibalas oleh pemuda cantik itu.

"Tadi eomma ke sini?" Menjauhkan tangannya, Taeyong menatap dalam mata Yuta.

"Ya. Beliau menanyakanmu, tapi kau tak ada." Taeyong mengangguk, matanya tak lepas untuk tetap menatap Yuta. Telingany berdenging ketika kata-kata Johnny kembali terngiang di telinganya.

 **"Yuta itu mencintaimu. Kau harus sadar dan bersyukur akan hal itu."**

Wajah Yuta memerah, menyadari tatapan Taeyong yang tak lepas dari matanya. Menundukkan wajahnya, Yuta memainkan selimut dengan sesekali memilinnya. Keheningan melanda mereka sampai suara ketukan dari luar terdengar.

"Masuklah." Taeyong menyuruh orang yang berada di luar itu untuk masuk. Pintu terbuka dan Yuto langsung masuk ke kamar itu.

Duduk di sisi lain Yuta, Yuto menatap bergantian Taeyong dan Yuta. Taeyong menatap penuh arti pada Yuta, dan Yuta yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah, entah mengapa membuat Yuto merasa ada yang salah. Mereka tak berbuat apa-apa kan tadi? Taeyong tak berbuat lebih pada Yuta kan? Karena kalau itu sampai terjadi, Yuto tak akan memaafkan Taeyong sampai kapan pun.

"Taeyong hyung." Yuto memanggil Taeyong yang dibalas gumaman tak jelas.

"Mau sampai kapan di sini? Yuta-nii harus tidur."

Taeyong hampir saja mengumpat ketika mendengar nada usiran dari Yuto. Mendelik tajam, akhirnya Taeyong pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kalau begitu, selamat malam Yuta, Yuto." Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Taeyong menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengacak rambut Yuta yang membuat wajah tambah memerah.

"Selamat malam, Taeyong-ah."

"Selamat malam, Taeyong hyung."

Mengangkat kepalanya **,** Yuta menatap punggung Taeyong yang sudah terhalang oleh pintu kamarnya. Yuto yang kini sudah berbaring di sebelahnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tadi saja sok kalem, sekarang? Menggeleng pelan, Yuto menarik sang kakak agar berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Yuto-kun, tadi bukan mimpi kan?" Yuta menangkup kedua pipinya yang masih memerah. Menggumam pelan, Yuto membalas ucapan Yuta.

"Bukan. Dan sekarang, tidurlah Nii-san. Kau masih sakit." Yuto kembali menaikkan selimut Yuta yang melorot turun.

"Yuto, apakah-"

"Tidur Nii-san. Aku tak mau mendengar ocehanmu."

"Jahat sekali kau ini."

"Biarin."

"Yuto~."

"Tidur Nii-san."

"Ckk."

.

.

Taeyong kembali ke kamarnya setelah meminum segelas air putih di dapur tadi. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, Taeyong menatap langit-langit kamar yang ia singgahi itu. Otaknya terus menolak fikiran jika dirinya sudah mulai menyukai, bukan, mencintai Yuta. Tapi, hatinya tak bisa membohongi dirinya jika jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat ketika bertemu tatap dengan mata Yuta.

 **"Dan, jika kau tak bertindak cepat. Aku pastikan, cepat atau lambat, Yuta pasti akan jatuh pada Hansol atau bahkan Jungwoo."**

Dan kata-kata terakhir Johnny sebelum dirinya pergi, adalah kata pengantar Taeyong menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Note** :

Ini maksa, jadi kalau ga nyambung sama chap sebelumnya, maafkan.

Ada yg nanya Jungwoo itu siapa? Jungwoo itu salah satu trainee SM Ent, yg terkenal dengan sebutan Prince Mask and flower boy karena dia kalau muncul di publik selalu pakai masker, kecuali pas di stage. Dia kelahiran 98, dan cuma beda beberapa minggu sama aku *nah loh. Habisnya, dia lahir di akhir tahun masa? *terus masalahnya? *abaikan. Meskipun belum debut, dia udh banyak fansnya kok ya haha XD.

Dan, semua saran serta kritik akan selalu di terima kok, selagi itu membangun. Dan terima kasih atas doanya kemarin. Masalah NCT Indonesia, aku selalu berharap yg terbaik buat NCT, meskipun membernya dari berbagai negara.

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **kiyo,** **Tabifangirl, guest, Yuta Noona, Unnayus, ChiminChim, Kim991, Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha, ParkHara1997** , **and** **JenTababy**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Destiny**

.

.

.

Author : **SF81** - **9**

Disclaimer : Semua cast punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Agensi masing-masing, dan kita semua xD. And this fic is original from me.

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Ji Hansol

Adachi Yuto

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Multichap

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Alur Kecepetan.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong kabur dari rumahnya agar tidak jadi dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, namun yang terjadi dia malah tinggal di rumah orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya, Nakamoto Yuta. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Let's Read. TaeYu. Seme!Taeyong. Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy** **Reading**

.

.

.Yuto melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas keluar dari apartemen Yuta. Sesekali mendengus pelan, Yuto melirik ke sekelilingnya guna mencari seseorang yang setidaknya bisa ia ajak bicara -meskipun itu orang yang baru ia kenal. Yuto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju minimarket terdekat yang biasa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki memakan waktu hingga 15 menit. Yuto mendumel dalam hati ketika dirinya secara halus diusir keluar oleh sang kakak sepupu untuk membeli makanan ringan dan beberapa minuman kaleng akibat sudah Yuto habiskan sendirian.

'Bilang saja ingin berduaan dengan Taeyong hyung. Pakai alasan teman mau ke rumah lagi.' Omel Yuto dalam hati.

Tak lama, Yuto pun sampai di minimarket tujuannya. Ketika akan masuk, pintu terbuka terlebih dahulu dan akan mengenai kepalanya jika saja Yuto tak waspada. Dua orang yang keluar dari minimarket itu pun sedikit terkejut karena hampir saja membuat orang asing itu terluka.

"Ma-maaf." Seorang yang lebih tinggi membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. Yuto mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa." Yuto tersenyum tipis, membuat orang tadi yang sudah berdiri tegak sedikit membeku.

"Kau, orang yang kemarin di apartemen Yuta hyung kan?" Suara asing dari orang yang berdiri di samping pemuda tinggi tadi pun membuat Yuto menoleh.

"Oh! Kau yang kemarin membantu Taeyong hyung ya? Ya, aku sepupunya Yuta-Nii." Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan. Aku, Park Jungwoo. Dan ini temanku, Jung Wooseok." Jungwoo mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Yuto. "Aku, Adachi Yuto." Begitu pula dengan Wooseok.

"Kita seumuran. Jadi, jangan terlalu formal." Jungwoo kembali menambahkan. Wooseok tetap diam, pandangan matanya tetap pada Yuto.

"Ayo Wooseok-ah, hyungku sudah menunggu. Dan Yuto, kami permisi dulu." Jungwoo membungkuk yang dibalas oleh Yuto, sementara Wooseok, masih diam tak mengindahkan berapa kali pun panggilan Jungwoo padanya. Menghela nafas berat, Jungwoo pun akhirnya menarik Wooseok -meskipun sedikit kesulitan- dan pergi dari minimarket itu. Yuto yang melihat itu pun terkekeh pelan, ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke minimarket.

.

"Yakk! Kau tidak perlu menyeretku begitu, Park!" Wooseok melepas dengan paksa tangan Jungwoo pada jaket bagian belakangnya. Jungwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lagipula, suruh siapa menatap anak orang sebegitunya. Untung saja dia tidak meneriakimu orang mesum."

"Habisnya, dia itu manis sekali Jungwoo-ya."

"Terserahmu saja."

"Tapi, aku baru melihat anak itu. Dan sepertinya kau kenal dia. Memangnya dia siapa?"

Menghela nafas, Jungwoo memukul belakang kepala Wooseok. Membuat Wooseok mengaduh pelan.

"Kau tak dengar tadi? Dia sepupu Yuta hyung, tetanggaku."

"Tetangga sekaligus pujaan hatimu itu?"

"Itu kau tahu."

"Pantas saja."

"Sudah ayo cepat. Johnny hyung sudah menunggu."

"Iya sabar."

.

.

Taeyong sedang duduk di balkon apartemen Yuta sambil memandang pemandangan jalan yang begitu ramai meski fikirannya entah kemana. Ini akhir pekan, jadi ia tak ada kelas apa pun. Teman-temannya juga sedang ada acara sendiri-sendiri, dan kekasihnya, entah sedang apa, Taeyong tak mau tahu. Yang pasti, Taeyong hanya ingin bersantai sambil mengistirahatkan otaknya yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu ia paksa untuk berfikir.

"Taeyong."

Dan suara lembut dari Yuta, membuat kesadaran Taeyong kembali. Menolehkan kepalanya, Taeyong menemukan Yuta yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan dua gelas -entah apa- di tangannya.

"Ini choco ice, untukmu."

Yuta tersenyum tipis sembari mengulurkan segelas coklat dingin itu pada Taeyong. Taeyong menerima coklat dingin itu dengan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

Yuta hanya mengangguk, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taeyong, Yuta mendongak untuk menatap langit biru yang tertutup awan putih. Cuacanya bagus, dan udaranya juga sejuk. Suasana yang sangat Yuta sukai, ingin rasanya Yuta pergi keluar, tapi tentu saja, belum diizinkan oleh sang calon dokter.

"Eomma bicara apa saja denganmu?"

Taeyong membuka suaranya setelah menenggak cairan coklat dingin itu. Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Taeyong dari samping. Tangannya memainkan gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Eomma hanya bilang, supaya aku lebih menjaga kesehatanku."

"Selain itu?"

Yuta menghela nafas pelan, matanya kini beralih untuk menatap cairan coklat yang berada dalam gelasnya.

"Maksudmu, tentang kita?"

"Hmm, ya."

Menyesap sedikit coklat dinginnya, Yuta kembali menatap Taeyong.

"Eomma bilang, aku tak boleh menyerah. Karena, cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan luluh padaku. Kata eomma, kau itu sangat mirip dengan appa, kalian sama-sama cepat luluh dengan orang berjuang untuk mendapatkan diri kalian. Sama seperti eomma ketika mengejar appa, meskipun berulang kali appa menolak eomma, eomma tak pernah menyerah, beliau berusaha lebih keras dan akhirnya appa luluh juga."

Yuta terkikik geli ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Nyonya Lee semalam. Dimana Nyonya Lee yang menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Tuan Lee, tidak seperti orang lain yang nyatanya diperjodohkan, mereka adalah contoh orang yang menikah karena cinta.

"Mereka menikah karena saling mencintai. Lalu, jika aku memilih untuk menikahi orang yang aku cintai kenapa mereka larang? Kenapa mereka malah menjodohkanku?"

Taeyong mendesah pelan, rambutnya ia acak karena rasa frustasi akibat orangtuanya.

"Kau tak mengerti, Tae."

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Aku hanya ingin seperti orangtuaku saja. Mempunyai Keluarga bahagia, yang terdiri dari seorang suami, istri, dan anak-anak. Itu saja. Bahkan jika aku harus menikahimu, aku tak tahu harus menyebutmu apa, istri atau suami. Hubungan seperti itulah yang tidak aku mengerti, Yuta."

Yuta menggenggam gelas di tangannya dengan erat. Telinganya mendengarkan semua perkataan Taeyong yang entah mengapa begitu menyayat hatinya.

"Dan atas sikapku beberapa hari ini, itu murni karena aku merasa bersalah karena membuatmu sakit. Jadi, jangan pernah berfikir apa lagi berharap kalau aku sudah mempunyai perasaan lain padamu. Karena, semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi."

Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap sekilas pada Yuta sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan balkon. Yuta menunduk, air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Yuta tahu jika dirinya adalah pria sejati, tetapi ucapan Taeyong entah mengapa begitu melukai hatinya, juga harga dirinya. Entah dari mana fikiran itu datang, yang pasti, Yuta merasa tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika nanti bertemu Taeyong.

"Yuta."

Suara Hansol terdengar dari belakang punggung Yuta. Yuta tersentak, membenarkan duduknya dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, Yuta kemudian menoleh dan menemukan Hansol yang menatapnya begitu khawatir. Yuta tersenyum tipis yang amat terlihat dipaksakan. Hansol balas tersenyum sebelum menghampiri Yuta. Merengkuh pemuda Jepang itu dalam pelukannya, Hansol tahu, jika Yuta butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya.

"Menangislah Yuta. Keluarkan semuanya, aku siap menemanimu." Hansol berbisik. Membuat Yuta langsung membalas pelukan Hansol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hansol. Hansol tersenyum maklum, tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut Yuta guna membuat Yuta tenang.

Hansol mendengar semua ucapan Taeyong tadi karena dirinya memang sudah berada di sana. Hansol masuk bersama Yuto yang memang baru pulang dari acara belanjanya. Dan berniat akan mengejutkan Yuta namun tertahan karena melihat Yuta tengah berbincang dengan Taeyong.

Mengusap punggung Yuta, Hansol kembali berbisik di telinga Yuta.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu Yuta, melindungimu dan menjagamu. Jangan dengarkan orang lain yang melihat sebelah mata hubungan sesama seperti kita. Karena pada dasarnya, kita sama-sama merasakan satu perasaan yang Tuhan berikan. Yaitu, cinta."

Yuta mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan mata yang masih berair, wajah yang memerah, Yuta terlihat amat menggemaskan di mata Hansol.

"H-hyung."

"Aku tahu Yuta. Sama seperti kau dan Taeyong, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mencintaiku. Aku tak apa jika harus terus menunggumu, yang pasti aku berjanji aku tak akan membuatmu menangis."

Hansol tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi Yuta yang basah. Mengecup dahi Yuta sayang, Hansol kembali menarik Yuta dalam pelukannya.

'Bahkan jika sampai matipun kau tak bisa mencintaiku, aku akan terus menunggumu, Nakamoto Yuta.' Batin Hansol seraya mengusap punggung Yuta.

.

.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, hyung?" Suara datar Yuto menyapa indera pendengaran Taeyong. Taeyong melirik Yuto yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Sepertinya, itu bukan urusanmu." Taeyong membalas dengan tak kalah datar. Matanya kembali menatap pemandangan di balkon sana. Dimana seorang Nakamoto Yuta tengah berpelukan erat dengan seorang Ji Hansol setelah ditinggalkan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh Lee Taeyong. Taeyong berfikir, jika ini sebuah drama, pasti ratingnya akan sangat tinggi.

"Ini urusanku karena kau sudah membuat Yuta-Nii menangis." Yuto bersidekap, menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya dan menatap datar pada Taeyong.

Taeyong diam, bibirnya kelu tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Jika kau memang tak mencintai Yuta-Nii, kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal-hal tak penting begitu. Yuta-Nii juga tak memaksamu untuk mencintainya, apalagi sampai menikahinya. Tapi setidaknya, kau harus lebih menghargai perasaannya. Hatinya sudah memilihmu semenjak kecil, dan Yuta-Nii juga sudah berusaha melupakanmu tapi tetap tak bisa." Menghela nafas pelan, Yuto kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"Apalagi Yuta-Nii adalah orang yang sangat percaya pada Tuhan. Jadi, Yuta-Nii percaya jika semua ini adalah takdirnya bukan hanya kebetulan semata. Dan ya, jika kau memang sudah tak mau melihat Yuta-Nii lagi, ku rasa kau masih hafal pintu keluar dan jalan pulang."

Taeyong mendelik, melirik tajam ke arah Yuto.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Menyeringai tipis, Yuto membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Bukan. Hanya saja, aku takut jika kau tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi, air mata Yuta-Nii akan habis karena harus menangis terus-menerus akibat sikapmu itu, Taeyong hyung."

Yuto berjengit ketika mendengar suara bel dari arah pintu sana. Mendengus pelan, Yuto berjalan ke arah pintu, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yuto menyempatkan diri untuk berbisik pada Taeyong.

"Jadi Taeyong hyung, fikirkan kata-kataku baik-baik, dan tanyakanlah pada hatimu. Jangan pernah mencoba menjadi seorang pecundang. Karena sekali orang itu dicap pecundang, maka selamanya orang itu akan menjadi pecundang." Dan tepukan di bahu Taeyong adalah hal terakhir yang Yuto lakukan sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen.

Taeyong menunduk, membuang nafasnya kasar, Taeyong dengan cepat berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan begitu kencang.

Membuat Yuta dan Hansol tersentak kaget, Yuto berdecak kesal, dan Ten juga Johnny yang baru saja datang saling bertatapan bingung.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Halo~ aku update cepet ya, lagi libur soalnya, haha XD. Chap kemaren udah di benerin ya, thanks a lot to **Tabifangirl,** soalnya chap kemaren ngetik sambil ngobrol -sama ortu lagi- jadi ya ga begitu diperhatiin hehe. Dan, kenapa ada lagi yg mau ini ff ratednya dinaikin? Aku padahal ga ada niatan loh, meskipun banyak godaannya juga, haha XD. FF ini emang sengaja di setiap chapnya pendek ya, kecuali kalo ku update lama, nanti baru ku sedikit perbanyak wordnya *nah loh xP.

Dan guys, ku ganti uname, jangan tanya kenapa. Ku kan moodyan, jadi ya begini haha XD.

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **ParkHara1997** , **Tabifangirl** , **guest** , **kiyo** , **Kim991** , **Yuta** **Noona** , **ChiminChim** , **Unnayus** , **Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha** , **and** **JenTababy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sudah seminggu ini Taeyong mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar miliknya. Iya, miliknya. Kamar yang berada di rumah Keluarga Lee, bukan kamar yang ada di apartemen Yuta. Meskipun Taeyong tetap keluar untuk berkuliah dan terkadang berjalan-jalan untuk mengurangi rasa stressnya, tapi itu tak sering Taeyong lakukan.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya, Taeyong menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa minat. Ini sudah seminggu Taeyong tak bertemu Yuta, seharusnya Taeyong senang, tapi, kenapa hati Taeyong malah merasa sedih? Kenapa Taeyong merasa jika ia merindukan pemuda Jepang itu? Kenapa?!

Taeyong meraih ponsel pintarnya yang berdering di atas meja. Melihat ID caller, Taeyong berdecak pelan. Itu Nayeon, kekasihnya yang baru dua hari lalu Taeyong putuskan. Bukan apa-apa, ini semua tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yuta, sungguh tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pemuda cantik itu. Itu semua murni kesalahan Nayeon, salah Nayeon yang bermesraan di sembarang tempat yang sialnya -atau untungnya- Taeyong juga mengunjungi tempat itu, bisa dibilang, tempat itu adalah club malam. Dan Taeyong yang memang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik, akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Taeyong memilih untuk mencabut baterai ponselnya dan menaruhnya sembarang. Tak peduli jika orang-orang akan menghubunginya, ia butuh ketenangan saat ini. Namun, ketenangan itu harus terusik tak lama setelah Taeyong menutup matanya. Penyebabnya adalah suara ketukan atau bisa dibilang gedoran yang berasal dari luar pintu kamarnya itu.

Menggeram rendah, Taeyong bangkit dari acara tidurnya dan bergerak menuju pintu. Membuka pintu kamarnya, Taeyong berdecak begitu melihat orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya sambil bersidekap itu.

"Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki sepantar usianya itu malah dengan seenak jidatnya melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Berantakan sekali. Ku kira Lee Taeyong yang ku kenal tak suka jika kamarnya berantakan." Komentar orang itu sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Taeyong mendengus kesal, dibantingnya pintu kamarnya sebelum menyusul orang tadi naik ke atas kasur.

"Jelaskan alasanmu datang ke sini, Johnny Seo." Ucap Taeyong berbahaya.

Johnny melirik sekilas, matanya masih fokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Aku merindukan sahabatku, salah jika aku datang ke sini?"

"Terserahmu sajalah."

Taeyong kembali menutup matanya, mengabaikan Johnny yang berganti posisi menjadi duduk.

"Aku dengar Hansol hyung dan Yuta berpacaran loh Tae." Goda Johnny sembari menyunggingkan seringai tipisnya.

Taeyong diam, Johnny tahu jika Taeyong belum tidur. Johnny yakin, pasti Taeyong kaget mendengar berita yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?" Suara Taeyong terdengar setelah sekian menit hanya deru nafasnya saja yang terdengar.

Johnny berdeham, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Taeyong. "Aku tahu Tae, jauh di dalam hatimu, kau sudah mencintai Yuta. Meskipun kau tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, tapi aku tahu dan yakin akan hal itu. Kau hanya berusaha mengelak dari ini semua, berusaha meyakinkan dirimu sendiri jika kau masih dan akan selalu straight. Namun nyatanya tidak Tae, hatimu sudah berhasil direbut oleh Yuta."

Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja naik. Taeyong tidak menyalahkan Johnny atas analisanya yang memang benar-benar tepat, Taeyong hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa jujur akan perasaannya sendiri. Taeyong marah akan dirinya sendiri. Itu yang Taeyong yakini sekarang.

"Taeyong, fikirkanlah lagi. Sekarang belum terlambat untuk merebut Yuta dari Hansol hyung. Aku akan membantumu, pasti!" Ujar Johnny semangat yang akhirnya mendapat lemparan bantal dari Taeyong.

"Berisik!" Kata Taeyong dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia butuh tidur sekarang, sehingga ketika bangun nanti ia dapat berfikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk merebut Yuta dari Hansol. Eh?!

.

.

Jungwoo menatap bosan pada pasangan di hadapannya yang hanya saling menatap tanpa berbicara apapun. Di depannya ada Yuto dan Wooseok yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan coffee masing-masing berada di depan meja mereka. Jungwoo sendiri, duduk di kursi di antara mereka berdua. Jungwoo merasa seperti obat nyamuk awalnya, namun sekarang dia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang berada di tengah-tengah orang autis.

"Kalian berdua, sampai kapan mau berdiam diri begini?" Akhirnya, Jungwoo mengutarakan kekesalannya setelah menelan habis Lattenya.

Wooseok melirik, Jungwoo itu mengganggu saja. Dia kan sedang sibuk menatapi wajah Yuto yang tengah tersenyum itu. Jarang kan mereka begini? Ditambah Yuto akan kembali ke Jepang lusa, tuh kan, Wooseok jadi galau lagi.

"Jika kau tak suka, kau bisa pergi dari sini." Wooseok berujar pelan, mengabaikan Jungwoo yang menatapnya tak suka dan kembali fokus pada Yuto yang kini meminum americanonya.

"Jungwoo-ya."

Baru saja Jungwoo akan membalas perkataan Wooseok namun Yuto ke buru menginterupsinya.

"Ada apa Yuto?"

Yuto membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Matanya menatap bergantian antara Wooseok dan Jungwoo.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

Jungwoo mengerjap dan Wooseok melirik tak suka pada Jungwoo. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Jungwoo pada Yuto? Kan selama ini Wooseok yang menyukai Yuto, tapi kenapa Yuto malah meminta bantuan pada Jungwoo?

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuan pada Jungwoo? Kenapa tidak denganku saja?" Wooseok merajuk, itulah yang ada di fikiran Jungwoo dan Yuto.

Jungwoo menyeringai, mengerjai Wooseok sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Itu berarti Yuto meyukaiku Wooseok-ah, terima saja itu."

Wooseok mendengus dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan yang terlihat dari kaca. Yuto memperhatikan sepasang sahabat di depannya itu dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku meminta bantuan pada Jungwoo karena aku rasa dia yang tepat untuk membantuku karena dekat dengan Yuta-nii. Memangnya kau dekat dengan Yuta-nii, Wooseok-ah? Kenal saja baru."

Perkataan Yuto barusan membuat Wooseok sontak menoleh dan menyengir tak jelas. Jungwoo langsung saja mencibir Wooseok yang hanya ditanggapi tawa garing dari pemuda jangkung itu.

"Apa yang harus aku bantu Yuto-ya?" Jungwoo beralih untuk menatap Yuto yang juga menatapnya. Untuk sementara, abaikan saja Wooseok yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih. Gila! Ini sih namanya peningkungan di depan mata.

"Bantu aku untuk meyakinkan Yuta-nii."

"Meyakinkan hal apa?"

Menghela nafasnya, Yuto kembali menatap pada Jungwoo.

"Yuta-nii terus saja menyuruhku pulang padahal aku ingin tinggal di sini. Tousan dan kaasan saja sudah setuju jika aku kuliah di sini. Tapi Yuta-nii tetap tak setuju. Maka dari itu, bantu aku yakinkan dia ya Jungwoo. Yuta-nii pasti akan setuju jika kau dan Wooseok ikut membujuknya. Karena dia itu sebenarnya hanya khawatir aku tak punya teman."

Yuto menatap melas pada dua orang di depannya. Wooseok yang sedari tadi mendengarkan langsung mengangguk, setuju untuk membantu sang pujaan hati. Jika Yuto tetap di sini, artinya Wooseok tak perlu sedih-sedih karena hubungan jarak jauh kan?

Jungwoo menatap sekali lagi pada Wooseok dan Yuto yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku bantu. Tapi,"

Yuto tersenyum lebar, namun segera memandang Jungwoo dengan bingung yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Ada satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?"

.

.

Yuta merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal setelah mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk. Melirik jam tangannya, Yuta mendesah pelan begitu jam menunjukkan pukul 19.15 KST. Sudah malam. Gumamnya pelan seraya mengemasi barang-barangnya. Yuta berada di perpustakaan kampusnya sekarang, karena memang Yuta bisa lebih fokus mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan dibanding di rumah.

Yuta melangkah pelan menuju pintu perpustakaan, perpustakaan sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sana. Membuka pintunya, Yuta terkejut begitu mendapati Ten yang berdiri menghadangnya.

"Lama sekali." Gerutunya pelan sembari menarik tangan Yuta. Yuta menghela nafas dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ten dan mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

"Kau tahu sendiri, tugasku amat banyak Tennie. Harusnya sebagai sahabat yang baik, kau itu membantuku."

"Masih untung aku mau menungguimu."

Yuta terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ten yang terdengar seperti merajuk. Keduanya sampai di parkiran dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil milik Ten.

Di perjalanan keduanya sesekali bercanda dan terkadang ikut bernyanyi ketika radio yang memang Ten nyalakan memutar lagu yang mereka tahu dan hafal.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hansol hyung?" Ten melirik Yuta yang kembali sibuk dengan buku bacaan miliknya.

"Kami baik." Jawab Yuta singkat tak mempedulikan Ten yang menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Kalau dengan Taeyong?"

Ten menyeringai begitu melihat Yuta yang terpaku. Matanya memang mengarah pada buku, tapi fikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Yuta."

Ten menyenggol lengan Yuta untuk menyadarkan pemuda Jepang itu.

"Uhh! Y-ya?"

"Aku bertanya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taeyong."

Yuta menelan ludahnya kasar. Menghela nafasnya pelan, Yuta memandang Ten yang masih fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?"

"Salah? Aku hanya ingin tahu Yuta. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Bahkan mengabaikan aku, Hansol hyung, sampai Yuto yang notabenenya tinggal seatap denganmu."

Ten memakirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan yang lumayan sepi. Ten sengaja tidak melewati jalan utama agar bisa berbicara pada Yuta seperti ini. Ten membalas pandangan Yuta dengan tatapan dalam.

"Kita ini sahabat Yuta, tapi kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan segala hal dariku? Apa hanya aku yang menganggap hubungan kita ini sebagai sahabat? Bisa saja kan kau hanya menganggapku teman biasa."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Ten! Tentu saja kau sahabatku."

Yuta menatap nyalang Ten yang memberinya senyuman lebar.

"Kalau begitu ceritalah Yuta. Aku akan membantumu selagi aku bisa." Ten meraih Yuta yang bebas. Menggenggamnya erat seolah memberi kekuatan pada sang sahabat.

Yuta membuang nafasnya kasar, mencoba menguatkan hatinya. "Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa padamu Ten. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku mencintai Taeyong namun aku malah menerima tawaran Hansol hyung untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Aku takut Ten, takut melukai hati Hansol hyung yang begitu tulus padaku. Aku takut tidak bisa melupakan Taeyong, a-ku, aku takut Ten."

Yuta menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja menetes. Ten iba, Ten merasa kasihan pada sahabat terbaiknya itu. Yuta adalah orang baik, orang yang ramah dan selalu optimis dalam segala hal. Tapi kenapa seorang Taeyong bisa membuat sang sahabat menjadi berubah hanya dalam hitungan hari? Apa yang dilakukan lelaki bermarga Lee itu pada sahabat terbaiknya ini?

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal ini begitu keras Yuta. Yang harus kau lakukan, percaya pada Hansol hyung dan jalani hidupmu seperti semula. Abaikan perkataan Taeyong yang sudah ia katakan, meskipun aku tak tahu apa yang sudah ia katakan, tapi jika itu buruk, maka lupakanlah. Itu berarti sekarang waktunya kau melupakan dan melepaskan cintamu pada Taeyong."

Yuta menatap Ten yang tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap pipi Yuta yang basah.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Hansol hyung sudah menunggumu di apartmu."

Yuta hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Yuto membaca brosur di tangannya dengan seksama. Matanya menelusuri tulisan dan gambar yang ada di brosur itu satu persatu.

"Jadi, mana yang kau pilih? White University atau Blue University?"

Yuto mendongak, menatap Wooseok yang juga menatapnya. Tatapan keduanya terhenti ketika Yuto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yuta-nii kuliah dimana?"

"Blue University."

"Kalau kau?"

"Aku berniat mendaftarkan diriku di White University. Kenapa?"

Yuto menggeleng pelan sambil memandang brosur yang berada di tangan kanannya. White University, berarti jika ia kuliah disana ia akan sering bertemu dengan Taeyong. Sementara di Blue University, ia akan terus bersama Yuta. Tapi Wooseok akan berkuliah di White University, Yuto bingung harus memilih Yuta atau Wooseok. Loh?

"Sudah selesai berdiskusi?" Hansol menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk di samping Yuto. Wooseok sendiri, duduk di sofa kecil. Jungwoo? Jangan tanyakan dimana anak satu itu berada jika malam begini.

"Belum hyung. Aku masih bingung mau masuk kemana." Yuto menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku pulang." Suara Yuta terdengar dan reflek ketiganya langsung berdiri. Hansol berjalan menghampiri Yuta dan tersenyum lebar menyambut kekasihnya itu.

"Dari mana saja? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi." Hansol mengacak gemas rambut Yuta dan membuat Yuta mendengus pelan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang akan mengerjakan tugasku dulu hyung. Tadi juga sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Ten."

"Berbicara tentang apa?"

"Bukan hal penting. Hanya masalah kuliah saja." Yuta menelan ludahnya gugup begitu Hansol menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan malam. Yuto dan Wooseok pasti kelaparan karena menunggumu sedari tadi."

Hansol menggandeng tangan Yuta menuju meja makan, yang diikuti Yuto dan Wooseok di belakang mereka.

.

Setelah makan malam. Yuta memutuskan untuk mandi dan meninggalkan Hansol di ruang TV. Yuto sendiri keluar untuk mengantar Wooseok pulang.

Keluar dari kamarnya, Yuta langsung menghampiri Hansol dan duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah lebih segar?"

Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Hansol. Dengan segera, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Hansol. Hansol sendiri hanya tersenyum dan turut membelai kepala Yuta yang masih terasa basah.

"Kau yakin membiarkan Yuto pulang ke Jepang?"

Yuta melirik ke arah Hansol yang matanya masih mengarah pada televisi di depannya.

"Yuto mengadu padamu?"

"Iya. Dia juga meminta padaku dan teman-temannya untuk meyakinkanmu agar tidak menyuruhnya kembali ke Jepang."

Yuta mendesah, adik sepupunya itu terlalu merepotkan banyak orang hanya untuk hal kecil seperti ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia selalu aku abaikan hyung. Aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya kuliah, lebih baik dia kembali ke Jepang kan, bermain dengan teman-temannya dan membantu orangtuanya."

"Tapi Yuto ingin di sini Yuta. Ingin selalu menemanimu dan selalu mendukungmu. Dia juga sudah punya teman di sini, lagipula orangtuanya juga sudah setuju jika ia melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini."

Yuta mendongak dan mendapati Hansol yang menatap dalam ke arahnya. Menangkup pipi Yuta, Hansol memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir pemuda manis itu.

"Percaya padaku. Yuto akan baik-baik saja berada disini. Ada aku, Wooseok, Jungwoo, dan kau yang akan menjaganya kan?"

Yuta mengangguk, kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada pelukan Hansol.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu hyung."

Hansol tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yuta.

Yuto dan Wooseok yang sedari tadi mengintip akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Mereka bersorak senang dan akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari apartemen milik Yuta.

"Ayo, kita ke kamar Jungwoo sekarang. Anak itu pasti sudah kembali dari tempat Johnny hyung."

Yuto mengangguk dan mengikuti Wooseok yang berjalan di depannya. Keduanya harus berterimakasih pada Jungwoo sekarang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To :**

Tabifangirl, **Doraeyoyuta** , wakaTaeYu, guest, kiyo, YutaMochie, Yuta Noona, **Unnayus** , **Pika** **WarbenJaegerManJensen** , **ChiminChim** , and **Yutae** **zw**.


	12. Chapter 12

Melangkahkan kakinya, Taeyong tersenyum kecil ketika pandangan matanya menemukan seseorang yang sejak beberapa hari lalu memang sangat ingin ia jumpai. Taeyong mempercepat langkah kakinya agar pemuda yang tengah duduk di halte bus itu tidak segera bangkit apalagi sampai meninggalkannya.

"Yuta!"

Taeyong berseru, ketika jarak dirinya dengan dengan Yuta hanya tersisa 2 meter saja. Dapat Taeyong lihat, wajah Yuta yang melihatnya itu kaget dan tubuhnya yang menegang. Taeyong tak tahu jika Yuta akan bersikap begitu setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Tae-Taeyong."

Yuta mencicit begitu langkah Taeyong semakin mendekat ke dirinya. Yuta ingin lari, namun hatinya menahan langkah kakinya. Tentu saja. Karena di dalam hatinya, masih ada rasa cinta yang begitu besar pada pemuda tampan di depannya itu.

Melukiskan senyum tipis, Taeyong mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Yuta membuat pemuda Jepang itu mendadak membeku.

"Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Yuta tak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengumpat sekarang. Karena Yuta sendiri bingung, kenapa Taeyong mau repot-repot datang ke halte bus dekat apartemennya hanya untuk menemuinya.

"Aku baik. Seperti biasa."

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, matanya terus saja menatap Yuta sehingga pemuda Jepang itu mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu, terlebih ditambah pipinya yang memerah.

"Eomma menanyakanmu," Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Taeyong berujar sehingga Yuta menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut, "Eomma bilang malam ini ia ingin makan malam denganmu. Jadi, aku menemuimu sekarang."

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membalas tatapan Taeyong dengan senyum kecil yang Yuta berikan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa eomma tidak menghubungiku sendiri?"

Seketika wajah Taeyong menegang. Dengan cepat, Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuta dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Eomma bilang, ia ingin aku sendiri yang memberitahumu. Entah apa alasannya," Taeyong menggidikkan bahunya dengan mata melirik Yuta yang kini tengah terkikik geli.

Menganggukan kepalanya, Yuta tersenyum pada Taeyong, "Baiklah. Nanti malam aku akan datang."

Taeyong hampir melompat kesenangan sekarang. Tersenyum kecil, Taeyong pun kembali menatap Yuta, "Aku tunggu."

"A-apa?" Yuta sedikit terkejut begitu Taeyong mengatakan hal seperti tadi.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gugup.

Yuta kembali terkikik geli namun kini matanya mengarah pada jalanan di depannya. Di seberang sana, ada Hansol yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri. Namun bisa Yuta lihat dengan jelas, jika ada raut sedih yang menyelimuti wajah kekasihnya itu.

Melirik Taeyong yang masih berada di sampingnya, Yuta kembali menatap pada Hansol dan melambaikan tangannya mencoba menyapa Hansol. Tapi Hansol tak bergeming sedikit pun, ia tetap pada posisinya masih juga dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Taeyong-ah, aku rasa, aku harus pergi sekarang," Yuta berujar cepat. Matanya mengikuti langkah Hansol yang sudah melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Hansol hyung. Jadi, aku pergi ya Taeyong. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Setelah berpamitan, Yuta lantas berlari meninggalkan Taeyong yang berdiri dengan mata yang menatap sedih punggung Yuta.

"Sabar ya, bro!" Johnny muncul dari belakang dan menepuk punggung Taeyong. Taeyong melirik Johnny tanpa minat dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

Johnny tersenyum miring. Memasukan tangannya pada saku celana, Johnny kembali melangkah mengikuti Taeyong.

"Ternyata melihat Taeyong patah hati, itu cukup menyenangkan," Gumam Johnny pelan sembari tertawa kecil. Tak mengetahui jika Taeyong mendengar gumamannya dan hampir saja menghajar sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Berhenti meledekku, Tuan Seo!"

Taeyong membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam pada Johnny. Johnny mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berujar maaf sembari terkikik pelan. Johnny lalu mempercepat jalannya dan merangkul bahu Taeyong.

"Kau tenang saja, rencana nanti malam pasti berhasil. Dan Yuta, pasti akan segera kembali padamu," Johnny memasang wajah serius yang membuat Taeyong hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya, semoga saja kau benar."

.

.

Yuta memasuki cafe Hansol dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru namun tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

'Pasti di ruangannnya' gumam Yuta dengan langkah menuju sebuah ruangan di pojok cafe.

"Yuta hyung!"

Namun langkah Yuta terhenti begitu seseorang memanggil namanya. Menolehkan kepalanya,Yuta melihat sosok yang dipanggilnya tengah berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

"Kino? Ada apa?" Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya bingung begitu pegawai yang paling dekat dengannya di cafe Hansol ini menemuinya.

"Yuta hyung ingin bertemu dengan Hansol hyung kan?" Yuta mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan pemuda bernama Kino itu malah tersenyum lebar, "Tapi Hansol hyung bilang, ia sedang ingin sendiri dulu sekarang. Jadi dia tidak ingin ditemui siapapun, termasuk Yuta hyung."

Wajah Yuta menegang, mengatur pelan nafasnya, Yuta mengerti pasti Hansol marah padanya. Bukan hanya marah, Hansol pasti juga cemburu karena melihatnya bersama Taeyong. Yuta mendesah pelan, kebimbangan menyelimuti dirinya seketika. Satu sisi, Yuta merasa bahagia karena Taeyong sudah mau menyapanya. Tapi di sisi lain, Yuta merasa bersalah pada Hansol yang selama ini sudah selalu di sampingnya.

"Hyung tak apa?" Kino mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Yuta dengan mata kecilnya. Yuta kembali pada dunianya begitu Kino menggoyangkan bahunya pelan. Yuta memasang senyum tipis, matanya melirik pintu coklat di belakangnya. Yuta mendesah pelan dan berujar, "Ya, tak apa."

"Mau minum sesuatu? Nanti aku buatkan hyung," Kino masih tersenyum. Yuta lantas menggeleng menolak tawaran baik Kino, "Tidak Kino-ya. Aku rasa, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Kino pun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya begitu Yuta melangkah keluar dari cafe, "Hati-hati di jalan, Yuta hyung!" Kino mendesah lega, matanya melirik pintu coklat yang terbuka dan menampilkan Hansol yang menatap datar ke depan. Tepat ke punggung Yuta. Kino dapat melihat jika atasannya itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya, bahaya jika ia atau yang lain mengganggu Hansol saat ini. Bisa-bisa mereka habis saat itu juga.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Dengan langkah pelan, Yuta memasuki apartemennya. Menaruh sepatunya pada rak sepatu, Yuta mengernyit begitu matanya menemukan beberapa pasang sepatu yang amat dikenalinya.

"Yuta-nii sudah pulang? Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu," Yuto muncul dari belakang Yuta. Menarik tangan Yuta, Yuto mengarahkan sang kakak sepupu agar pergi ke ruang keluarga.

Dan benar saja, di ruangan itu, sudah ada Ten, Jungwoo, Wooseok, Johnny, dan Taeyong? Sedang apa dia di sini?

"Mereka ke sini untuk bermain Yuta-nii," Yuto berbisik pada telinga Yuta begitu melihat raut kebingungan pada wajah Yuta.

"Hei Yuta! Di mana Hansol hyung? Tumben dia tidak ke sini," Ten melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa Yuta. Yuta tersenyum kecil, "Hansol hyung sedang sibuk. Jadi dia tidak bisa ke sini."

Ten menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Mata Yuta bertemu tatap dengan mata Taeyong begitu pemuda Jepang itu mencoba melihat satu-persatu temannya. Jantung Yuta kembali berdegup dengan cepat begitu mata tajam Taeyong menatap begitu intens ke arahnya.

Jungwoo yang melihat Taeyong dan Yuta bertatapan, tersenyum misterius. Matanya memancarkan ketidak sukaan namun senyum tipis -atau lebih tepatnya seringai- terpatri indah di wajahnya.

"Yuta hyung."

Yuta tersentak kaget begitu Jungwoo memanggil namanya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Yuta membalas tatapan pun Jungwoo sembari berkata, "Ada apa Jungwoo-ya?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong pada hyung."

"Minta tolong apa?" Mata Yuta sedikit membulat begitu matanya melihat Jungwoo yang menunjukan beberapa buku ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Kita kan satu jurusan, hyung pasti bisa membantuku."

Menghela nafasnya pelan, Yuta pun menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan di sini."

"Aku tunggu di ruang makan ya hyung. Hyung bisa berganti pakaian dulu," Yuta tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melangkah menuju kamarnya. Taeyong melirik tajam ke arah Jungwoo. Jungwoo yang menyadari itu pun tersenyum meremehkan sembari meminum minuman kaleng di hadapannya.

.

.

Yuto dan Wooseok terus saja memperhatikan Yuta dan Jungwoo yang tengah berdiskusi untuk menyelesaikan tugas milik Jungwoo. Yuto sesekali melirik ke arah Taeyong yang tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan bosan. Yuto berfikir, Jungwoo itu sangat pintar untuk memanfaatkan situasi. Apalagi untuk membuat orang lain cemburu, Jungwoo adalah ahlinya.

Yuto juga sempat melihat, Yuta yang sesekali melirik ke arah Taeyong, dan saat mata keduanya bertemu, keduanya akan bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangan mereka lagi pada yang lain.

Yuto lebih dari tahu, jika Yuta masih sangat mencintai Taeyong. Meskipun saat ini Yuta sudah menjadi kekasih Hansol, tetap saja susah bagi sang kakak sepupunya untuk melupakan Taeyong. Terlebih jika Yuta memang sudah mencintai Taeyong sedari kecil. Dan melihat sikap Taeyong sekarang, Yuto juga bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Taeyong mulai mencintai Yuta. Terbukti dari beberapa hari terakhir, yang Taeyong akan menemui dirinya di depan fakultasnya dan menanyakan tentang Yuta padanya.

Yuto tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Wooseok mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Dengan wajah yang khawatir, Wooseok menatap Yuto dan bertanya, "Kau tak apa?"

Yuto mengedarkan pandanganya, dan menemukan jika Taeyong, Johnny, dan Ten ikut menatapnya bingung karena tiba-tiba melamun. Tersenyum kecil, Yuto balas menatap Wooseok, "Ya, aku tak apa," jawab Yuto.

Wooseok menghela nafasnya lega. Dengan gemas, Wooseok mengacak rambut Yuto yang membuat sang empunya merengut kesal. Tiga orang lain yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka malas.

.

.

Melirik jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya, Taeyong mendecak kesal begitu melihat ke ruang makan, acara 'mengerjakan tugas milik Jungwoo' belum juga selesai. Bahkan Johnny dan Ten sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Yuto dan Wooseok juga memilih untuk makan malam di luar daripada menunggu dua orang itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Dengan kesal, Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Matanya menatap datar Yuta dan melirik tak suka pada Jungwoo.

"Yuta, bisa kau percepat pekerjaanmu ini? Kau tidak lupa jika ada janji makan malam dengan eomma kan?" Taeyong berujar datar. Dan dapat Taeyong lihat, mata Yuta yang membulat kaget. Bisa dipastikan, jika pemuda tampan sekaligus cantik itu, lupa akan acara makan malam mereka.

Menepuk dahinya, Yuta segera berdiri dari duduknya, "Maaf Tae, aku lupa!" Mata Yuta berpendar bingung, antara buru-buru ke kamar mengganti bajunya atau ikut merapihkan barang-barang Jungwoo. Jungwoo yang melihat itupun tersenyum kecil, matanya menatap lembut pada Yuta.

"Hyung lebih baik segera bersiap. Aku yang akan membereskan ini sambil menunggu Yuto pulang," Jungwoo mengambil alih buku yang tengah dipegang Yuta. Yuta tersenyum manis pada Jungwoo, "Terima kasih Jungwoo-ya."

Jungwoo menggeleng, lalu melirik Taeyong dan menyeringai tipis, "Bukan masalah hyung. Lebih baik, kau segera bergegas, aku takut nanti ada yang mengamuk."

Yuta ingin sekali tertawa, tapi begitu melihat raut wajah datar Taeyong, Yuta segera membuang jauh niatnya dan cepat-cepat pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan dua orang yang ditinggalnya kini saling bertatapan tajam.

"Bagus juga idemu, bocah! Mencoba membuat Yuta sibuk hingga ia lupa janjinya heh?" Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, nada suaranya terdengar begitu datar.

Jungwoo menggindikan bahunya tidak peduli, "Ya, sayangnya kau di sini hyung. Jika tidak, mungkin Yuta hyung tidak akan datang ke rumahmu."

Taeyong hampir saja menyumpah serapahi pemuda yang berlagak sok polos di hadapannya ini jika matanya tidak menemukan Yuta yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Menghembuskan nafasnya, Taeyong pun melangkah mendekati Yuta.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Taeyong langsung merangkul bahu Yuta begitu pemuda Jepang itu ingin menghampiri Jungwoo. Jungwoo tersenyum maklum dan memberikan jempolnya tanda semoga sukses pada Yuta.

Yuta pun membuang nafasnya pelan dan mengikuti langkah Taeyong. Mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa sedikit saja berkompromi dengannya.

.

.

Ten mengamati raut wajah Johnny yang tersenyum ketika membaca sebuah pesan entah dari siapa. Menyenggol kaki yang lebih tinggi, Ten menuntut Johnny agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Ten dengan mata yang menatap penasaran pada ponsel milik Johnny. Johnny menaruh ponselnya ke atas meja dan tersenyum senang, "Dari Jungwoo."

Ten mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Jungwoo bilang, Taeyong dan Yuta sudah pergi ke rumah Taeyong," Johnny menatap Ten yang membuat pemuda Thailand itu balas menatap dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku bingung, sebenarnya Jungwoo itu ada rencana apa sih? Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Yuta?" Ten menatap penuh kebingungan pada Johnny. Johnny terkekeh pelan dan tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Ten.

"Jungwoo bertemu Yuta dua tahun lalu. Saat anak itu kabur dari rumah dan memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen paman kami yang sudah lama tidak di tempati. Waktu itu, Yuta yang memang merasa kasihan pada Jungwoo karena dia dendirian, akhirnya ikut membantu merapihkan barang-barang yang ada di apartemen paman kami," Johnny menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dan di mulai dari situ, keduanya menjadi dekat. Tapi Jungwoo sama sekali tidak menaruh perasaan suka yang bermakna romantis pada Yuta. Dia suka Yuta, karena Yuta itu baik dan begitu memperhatikannya. Yuta juga pernah bilang pada Jungwoo kalau Jungwoo mengingatkannya pada adik sepupunya, Yuto. Sama seperti Jungwoo yang melihat Yuta seperti melihat kakaknya, yaitu aku."

Ten mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berfikir beberapa saat sebelum kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Johnny, "Lalu kenapa sikap dia begitu?"

"Itu karena Jungwoo sangat menyayangi Yuta. Dia tidak ingin Yuta disakiti oleh siapapun. Makanya, dia bersikap akan merebut Yuta dari Hansol ataupun Taeyong, yang nyatanya dia hanya ingin melihat siapa di antara mereka berdua yang benar-benar mencintai Yuta."

Ten pun akhirnya tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar penjelasan Johnny. Sekarang dia benar-benar bersyukur, begitu banyak orang yang mencintai juga ingin melindungi Yuta. Dan Ten berharap, semoga yang akan menjadi jodoh Yuta, nantinya benar-benar orang yang terbaik bagi sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Yuta tersenyum canggung begitu Tuan dan Nyonya Lee menatapnya. Ketiganya tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu -setelah makan malam- dengan Yuta duduk di single sofa. Yuta merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan kedua orang di hadapannya yang menatapnya begitu intens. Sekarang Yuta tahu darimana Taeyong mendapat tatapan tajam dan intens, ternyata dari kedua orangtuanya.

Tuan Lee berdeham, mencoba menarik perhatian Yuta yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan jari-jemarinya guna mengurangi rasa gugup yang menyandera hatinya. Mendongakan kepalanya, Yuta disambut oleh senyum menawan dari Tuan Lee dan senyum lembut dari Nyonya Lee.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu kan, Yuta-kun?" Nyonya Lee membuka suaranya yang diangguki begitu saja oleh Yuta.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu kau tahu? Maka dari itu, kami menyuruh Taeyong untuk mengundangmu makan malam bersama hari ini. Dan ternyata, kau tidak banyak berubah ya?" Nyonya Lee menatap jahil pada Yuta, "Atau kami salah?"

Yuta begitu bingung harus menjawab apa. Mata Yuta mengedar mencoba mencari Taeyong. Dan, ketemu! Taeyong tengah berdiri di lantai atas dan memperhatikan ketiganya tanpa ada niatan untuk turun ke bawah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yuta akan menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Lee namun tak jadi begitu Tuan Lee membuka suaranya.

"Kami juga tahu jika kau saat ini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda bernama Ji Hansol. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, karena memang kau tidak bersalah di sini Yuta. Yang salah adalah Taeyong, anak satu itu memang sangat lambat untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri," Mendengar ucapan Tuan Lee, entah mengapa ada debar bahagia datang dari hati Yuta, bolehkah Yuta berharap?

"Dan karena kesalahannya itu, dia harus menerima akibatnya kan? Kehilanganmu?" Yuta menahan nafasnya seketika begitu mendengar perkataan Tuan Lee selanjutnya.

"Tapi Yuta, kemarin Taeyong tiba-tiba datang ke eomma, dia menceritakan semuanya tentang perasaannya terhadapmu. Dan dia malah menyinggung tentang perjodohan kalian. Kami tidak akan memaksamu Yuta, kami sadar kau berhak bahagia dan menentukannya. Kau bisa berfikir untuk itu, memilih Taeyong atau Hansol, semuanya tergantung hatimu, Yuta," Nyonya Lee tersenyum hangat. Yuta melirik Taeyong yang tengah menatapnya.

Benar kata Nyonya Lee, Yuta harus menentukan pilihannya. Yuta mengetahui jika Hansol benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi Taeyong? Apa benar apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Lee jika Taeyong mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya? Tapi perasaan apa itu, cintakah atau justru benci?

Yuta tersenyum manis, matanya menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Lee secara bergantian, "Eomma, appa, aku-" ucapan Yuta terhenti begitu ponselnya bergetar. Mengambil ponselnya, dahi Yuta mengernyit begitu mendapati nama 'Kino' terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Halo?"

" **Hyung, Hansol hyung kecelakaan. Dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit Seoul."**

 **"** A **-** apa?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Ada yg kangen dengan ff ini? Ga ada XD. Maaf lama. Ku baru selesai UKK, ditambah WB. Makanya kan, chap ini tuh ga jelas? Haha XD. Ku kangen TaeYu btw, ada yg sama?

Thanks To :

 **ChiminChim, wakaTaeYu, guest,** Kim991, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, **Khasabat04,** Yuta Noona, kiyowo, Dimytjx, yutae, and Taeyu.

See you in next chap!


	13. Chapter 13

Yuta menatap Hansol yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan pandangan sendu. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Hansol. Kino yang berdiri di samping Yuta hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dengan sesekali menggigit bibirnya gugup begitu merasakan tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu, Taeyong.

"Kino-ya, terima kasih sudah mengabariku. Jika kau tak mengabariku, mungkin aku tak akan tahu jika Hansol hyung kecelakaan begini," Yuta menatap Kino dari samping. Kino menoleh dan memasang senyum kecil, "Ini memang sudah tugasku hyung. Aku juga diberitahu pihak rumah sakit tadi."

Yuta mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Hansol. Kata Kino, Hansol sudah sadar tadi, tapi ia tidur lagi karena pengaruh obat. Yuta meringis begitu pertama kali melihat kondisi Hansol. Cukup parah. Dengan kaki kanan yang patah juga tangan dan kepala yang harus diperban karena terdapat luka.

"Ini hampir larut Kino-ya, lebih baik kau pulang," Yuta melihat sekali lagi ke arah Kino. Kino membaca pesan pada ponselnya dan tersenyum pada Yuta setelahnya. "Baiklah hyung, Hongseok hyung juga sudah sampai di depan," Kino melirik pada Taeyong yang masih berdiam diri, "Hyung juga baik-baik ya di sini. Kalau ada apa-apa minta bantuan saja pada suster yang berjaga."

Yuta terkekeh mendengarnya. Tangannya kemudian mengacak rambut hitam milik Kino dan berkata, "Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja nanti. Sudah sana pulang. Hongseok pasti sudah menunggumu terlalu lama."

Kino mengangguk patuh dan berpamitan pada Yuta, "Aku pulang dulu hyung!" Yuta membalas bungkukkan Kino padanya. Kino kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat Hansol. Begitu melewati Taeyong, Kino dapat merasakan tatapan dingin dari Taeyong. Kino merinding merasakan itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Begitu Kino sudah tak terlihat, Yuta menghela nafasnya sembari matanya menatap Taeyong. Taeyong sendiri tak bergerak sedikitpun dari dekat pintu. Pandangannya datar menatap seluruh ruangan.

"Kemarilah Taeyong," ujar Yuta mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong. Taeyong menoleh pada Yuta dan menatapnya seperkian detik. Taeyong tak bergeming. Tak membalas perkataan Yuta maupun bergerak untuk mendekat pada Yuta.

Yuta menghela nafas sekali lagi. Taeyong ini, maunya apa sebenarnya? Begitu Yuta akan melangkah mendekati Taeyong, Yuta merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh tangan orang lain. Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tangan yang tengah menahan tangannya. Tangan Hansol.

Yuta membulatkan matanya, mata Hansol yang sedikit terbuka membuat Yuta ingin segera pergi untuk memanggil dokter. "Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yuta pada Hansol yang sudah membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Tetaplah di sini, Yuta," Suara Hansol yang terdengar lirih membuat Yuta melukiskan senyum tipis. Tangan yang Hansol tahan, Yuta lepas untuk menggenggam kembali tangan itu.

Taeyong yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan perih di hatinya. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat, Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku akan menunggu di depan," ujar Taeyong. Yuta menoleh pada Taeyong dan mengangguk sekilas. Taeyong mengulum bibirnya. Sudah jelas. Sudah sangat jelas apa yang tadi akan dikatakan Yuta pada kedua orangtuanya sebenarnya. Menahan sakit dalam hatinya, Taeyong memutar tubuhnya, membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Membiarkan Yuta menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Hansol menggenggam tangan Yuta dengan erat. Membuat Yuta sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hansol. Hansol menatap mata Yuta yang dibalas juga oleh pemuda Jepang itu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini hyung? Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir begitu mendengar kau kecelakaan tadi," Yuta berkata sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang ada. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tangan Hansol yang tengah digenggamnya pada pipinya.

"Aku memikirkanmu."

Hanya itu. Hanya kalimat itu yang Hansol ucapkan namun bisa membuat Yuta tertegun. Yuta mengulum senyumnya. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menaikan selimut Hansol.

"Tidurlah hyung. Besok kita bicara lagi," kata Yuta dengan senyum tipisnya. Hansol membalas senyum itu dengan senyum kecil. Hansol lalu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan tangannya untuk digenggam Yuta. Karena bagaimanapun, Hansol tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangan Yuta. Tidak akan pernah.

Yuta menghembuskan nafasnya, matanya menatap ke pintu. Yuta lantas bergumam, "Maaf, Taeyong-ah."

.

.

Yuto, Wooseok, dan Jungwoo tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah apartemen Yuta. Mereka bertiga duduk di lantai dengan meja di tengah-tengah mereka. Ketiganya kompak menatap sebuah ponsel yang berada di tengah meja.

"Aku rasa Yuta hyung sedang sibuk," Wooseok yang pertama kali bersuara setelah sekian lama keheningan melanda mereka bertiga. "Benar, lagipula ini sudah larut," Yuto menambahi sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Jungwoo menghela nafas, diambilnya ponsel miliknya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Kalian berdua hati-hati. Aku akan mengadukan pada Yuta hyung jika kau Jung Wooseok, berani mengapa-apakan Yuto," Jungwoo berkata dengan nada memperingati. Matanya pun menatap Wooseok dengan tajam.

Wooseok tertawa kecil, "Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap lebih tua darimu Jungwoo-ya."

"Tua hanya beberapa hari saja bangga," Ledek Jungwoo yang membuat Yuto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian ribut sih?! Jungwoo, pulang sana. Bukannya besok kau harus menjemput Kun hyung di bandara?" Yuto berdiri dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh dua orang lainnya.

Jungwoo terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum menganggukan kepalanya, "Benar juga. Aku pulang dulu Yuto. Dan kau Wooseok? Benar mau menginap di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan mau menjaga Yuto," ucap Wooseok dengan bangga yang membuat Jungwoo memutar matanya malas dan Yuto yang menatapnya datar.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu," pamitnya sembari menggendong tas miliknya. Kedua orang lainnya mengikuti di belakang Jungwoo. Menemani hingga pintu depan, dan melihat Jungwoo sampai di apartemennya yang hanya berjarak dua kamar dari apartemen Yuta ini.

Setelahnya, Yuto menutup pintu. Tak mempedulikan Wooseok yang terus saja menatap intens ke arahnya. Yuto membuang nafas. Berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat baik-baik saja. Tak ingin Wooseok tahu jika pipinya memanas hanya karena ditatap sebegitu intensnya oleh pemuda bermarga Jung itu.

"Yuto-ya," panggil Wooseok pada Yuto saat pemuda Jepang itu ingin melangkahkan kakinya. Yuto berdeham pelan, mengontrol perasaannya sebelum menoleh pada Woosek dan menyahut, "Ya?"

Wooseok tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Yuto yang membuat sang pemilik sontak terkejut.

"Jadilah kekasihku!"

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Sudah sangat jelas itu adalah pernyataan. Jantung Yuto berdetak begitu keras. Hingga Yuto takut jika Wooseok mendengarnya dan nantinya akan menertawakannya. Jadilah, ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Aku tahu jika kita baru mengenal. Tapi Yuto, kau pasti tahu apa itu cinta pada pandangan pertama. Begitulah yang aku rasakan padamu, dan semakin lama aku mengenalmu, aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu," Wooseok mengangkat dagu Yuto untuk menatap matanya. "Tapi aku tak akan memaksamu, aku tahu kau pasti butuh waktu. Dan aku akan menunggu," sambung Wooseok dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada mata Yuto.

Yuto menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, darahnya berdesir begitu menatap mata hitam Wooseok. Meyakinkan hatinya, Yuto mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah."

Wooseok tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia melepas tangan Yuto dan menangkup pipi Yuto, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi seperti katamu, aku butuh waktu. Ini terlalu dini untuk kita. Biarkan kita saling mengenal terlebih dahulu, baru kita fikirkan langkah ke depannya."

Wooseok mengangguk, dengan cepat ia mencium sekilas kening Yuto dan menarik pemuda Jepang itu ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Yuto memerah hingga telinga. Ia malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Wooseok. Jadilah, ia membalas pelukan Wooseok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Wooseok.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Jungwoo tidak begitu terkejut saat memasuki apartemennya dan menemukan sang kakak tengah duduk dengan santai di sofa ruang tengah miliknya. Dengan helaan nafas berat, Jungwoo melangkah mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping Johnny.

"Aku kira kau tak kan ke sini," ujar Jungwoo sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa di belakangnya.

Johnny menoleh dan menatap Jungwoo sebentar sebelum membalas, "Aku mampir setelah mengantar Ten pulang."

Jungwoo mengernyit, tumben sekali. "Tumben, biasanya orang itu menginap di tempatmu kan?"

Johnny terkikik geli sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar. Tapi tadi adiknya menelfon. Adiknya bilang dia sudah ada di Korea dan sudah di depan apartemen Ten. Jadilah Ten memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang."

Jungwoo mengangguk mengerti. Ponselnya bergetar, dan memaksa Jungwoo untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu dibacanya pesan itu.

"Ponselmu mati hyung?" Tanya Jungwoo setelah selesai membaca pesannya.

"Iya. Jadi sekalian aku numpang charger. Ada apa memangnya?" Jawab Johnny dan bertanya balik pada Jungwoo.

"Yuta hyung mengirimiku pesan. Katanya Taeyong hyung menghubungimu sedari tadi tapi nomormu tidak aktif. Kau disuruh ke rumah sakit sekarang," jawab Jungwoo sambil membalas pesan dari Yuta itu.

Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap bingung pada Jungwoo, "Siapa yang sakit memangnya?"

Jungwoo meletakkan ponselnya sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada Johnny, "Hansol hyung. Dia masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan."

"Ah! Begitu. Pantas saja," gumam Johnny dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Jungwoo menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sudah pergi sana hyung. Aku juga mau tidur sekarang," Johnny mendelik begitu Jungwoo mengusirnya.

Dengan malas, Johnny berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah ke dekat televisi dan mencabut ponsel serta chargernya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Kun, Jungwoo-ya!" Teriak Johnny dari pintu.

Jungwoo yang mendengar itu mendengus kesal. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum tampan. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka lockscreen ponselnya untuk melihat foto seseorang yang menjadi wallpapernya itu.

Qian Kun.

Pemuda China yang berusia dua tahun diatasnya. Kakak kelasnya di sekolah menengah pertama dan menengah yang membuat Jungwoo merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta. Cinta pertamanya, yang membuat Jungwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan perasaannya kepada siapapun. Termasuk Yuta yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingnya. Meskipun selama ini mereka berhubungan jarak jauh, namun Jungwoo tidak merasa keberatan. Karena selama ini mereka baik-baik saja. Meskipun terkadang bertengkar kecil karena salah paham.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kun hyung," gumam Jungwoo pelan sembari mengusap foto Kun di ponselnya.

.

.

Setelah dirasanya Hansol tertidur lelap, Yuta melepas dengan perlahan genggaman tangan Hansol. Melangkah dengan pelan untuk keluar dari kamar rawat Hansol. Yuta bernafas lega begitu keluar dari kamar Hansol, Yuta masih menemukan Taeyong yang masih duduk di depan kamar rawat Hansol dengan tangan yang mengotak-atik ponsel hitam miliknya.

Dapat Yuta dengar pula Taeyong yang mendumal kesal begitu sambungan telfonnya lagi-lagi terhubung pada operator di seberang sana. Terkekeh kecil, Yuta pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Taeyong yang tersentak kaget begitu melihat dirinya.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang," ujar Yuta dengan mata menatap Taeyong. Taeyong berdeham pelan, membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Aku kan sudah bilang akan menunggu," balas Taeyong dengan nada datarnya.

Yuta mengulum senyumnya dan kembali bertanya, "Menghubungi siapa?"

"Johnny. Tapi nomornya tidak aktif," jawab Taeyong dengan mata menatap malas ponselnya.

Yuta mengangguk mengerti, ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku depan celananya. "Mau ku bantu hubungi Ten atau Jungwoo? Siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka sedang bersama Johnny," tawar Yuta.

Taeyong melihat ke arah Yuta dengan mata yang mengedar. Taeyong ragu, untuk apa Yuta menghubungi Jungwoo. Memang siapa Jungwoo untuk Johnny? Kekasih Johnny kah selain Ten?

"Baiklah," akhirnya Taeyong pun mengiyakan tawaran Yuta. Yuta tersenyum manis, mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponselnya dan tidak mempedulikan Taeyong yang tengah menatapnya dari samping.

Hening.

Taeyong dan Yuta tidak bersuara sama sekali. Yuta yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Taeyong yang sibuk mengagumi paras manis sekaligus cantik Yuta.

"Oh! Johnny bersama Jungwoo sekarang. Dan Johnny akan segera kemari."

Suara seruan Yuta membuyarkan lamunan Taeyong. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap lurus pada depannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," Taeyong berujar pelan. Yuta mengangguk dan tersenyum samar.

"Taeyong-ah?"

Taeyong tidak menoleh. Hanya bergumam untuk membalas panggilan Yuta itu.

"Jika nanti aku memilih Hansol hyung, tapi aku masih mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku, apa kau akan memperjuangkanku? Meyakinkanku jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Yuta sontak membuat Taeyong menoleh dengan mata yang membulat. Bibirnya membuka namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong. Mata Taeyong menatap segala arah, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Gunakan hatimu, Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya dengan mata yang tertutup, begitu membuka matanya, Taeyong menemukan Yuta yang tersenyum manis dan menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Aku-"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

#Curhat

Guys, sakit hati ga sih, kalau bias kesayangan lu, diharamkan? Haha XD. Ga tau juga sih apa maksud dari #yutaharamdays ini, tapi sumpah, sebagai seorang Yuta biased ku sakit hati. Semalem buka ffn rencana mau cari ff buat penyemangat lanjutin ff ini, tapi malah buka ffn langsung disuguhi dengan ff dengan hastag di atas. Baca summary aja udh sakit hati, apalagi kalo baca ffnya coba. Dan udh jelas disitu pasti Yuta!seme. Bukannya menjelekkan, tapi ini cuma ungkapan hati aja. Mau review atau PM authornya, terlalu malas. Lebih baik nyampah di ff sendiri kan? Haha XD.

Dan berkat itu, ide ff-ku semuanya ambyar. Padahal niatnya mau namatin ini ff, tapi ga jadi. Mau nerusin ff yg **Catch** **Me**!( **Welcome** full version) juga ga jadi. Terlalu baper sih!

Tapi tenang, setelah nanti ku tenangin diri mungkin ku bakal kembali dengan lebih baik lagi. FF yg baru akan dipublish setelah ku masuk sekolah, begitu pula dengan ff ini.

Thanks To :

 **anonym103** : Yuta milih aku maaf .g ini udh dilanjut ya!

 **Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha** : Ty selalu sabar

 **Khasabat04 :** iya, jdi pengen ngejitak si Ty XD

 **Doraeyoyuta :** gaplok sini .g moment WooYu'nya disini gimana?

 **wafertango :** gapapa kok, makasih udh baca dan review.

 **wakaTaeYu :** gapapa kok dek, makanya jangan suka nethink mulu. Diusahain ya haha XD.

 **Maaf aku kebanyakan ngoceh di sini.**

 **Note : Di sini, hubungan Johnny X Jungwoo itu emang cuma beberapa orang yg tau. Bahkan Taeyong yg notabene sahabat deketnya Johnny aja ga tau.**

 **See you in the next chap!**


	14. Chapter 14

Taeyong menatap datar Johnny yang tengah memakan makanan itu. Di kursi sebelahnya, ada juga Yuta yang tengah mengacak-acak makanannya. Tak ada niatan untuk memakannya, meskipun itu hanya sesuap. Taeyong mendengus, ia tak tahu, harus mengutuk Johnny atau mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabatnya itu. Karena, ya begitu. Johnny tadi datang dan langsung menarik keduanya -yang tadi masih berdiam diri di depan kamar rawat Hansol-, untuk mencari makan. Alasan Johnny sih, karena pemuda tinggi itu tidak sempat makan malam.

"Hei Yuta. Kenapa makananmu tidak kau makan?" Johnny bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. Yuta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membalas Johnny lengkap dengan senyum kecilnya, "Aku masih kenyang."

"Jika masih kenyang, kenapa kau pesan makanan? Kau tahu? Kau hanya membuang-buang makanan saja.." Taeyong berkata dengan nada datar. Yuta menoleh ke arah Taeyong lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Johnny bergumam kesal, menggeleng untuk melihat situasi di antara keduanya yang terasa begitu tegang. Johnny tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada keduanya, karena memang, semenjak Johnny bertemu dengan mereka berdua, keduanya langsung berdiam diri. Tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali Johnny bertanya. Itupun, hanya kata singkat. Dan itu terjadi pada Taeyong ataupun Yuta.

"Maaf," Yuta berucap pelan. Taeyong hanya bergumam tak jelas seraya memakan kembali makanannya. Johnny yang melihat itupun menyentuh tangan Yuta agar sahabat dari **teman spesial** nyaitu mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan Taeyong. Dia memang seperti itu orangnya," ujar Johnny dengan mata yang melirik sinis Taeyong. Taeyong tak peduli. Dan Yuta hanya bisa tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk kecil, "Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, mau pesan yang lain saja?" Johnny menawarkan, dan Yuta sontak langsung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku mau kembali ke rumah sakit saja. Takut Hansol hyung bangun dan mencariku," jelas Yuta dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

Johnny melirik Taeyong lagi. Memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Taeyong yang nampak tak terbaca sedikitpun. "Mau ku antar?" Johnny kembali menawarkan yang dibalas gelengan oleh Yuta.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula hanya lima menit berjalan sudah sampai," Yuta menolak lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. Yuta lalu berdiri, membungkuk sebentar dan berpamitan, "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi.." ucapnya pelan sebelum melangkah meninggalkan restoran keluarga itu.

Johnny mendesah keras begitu pemuda di hadapannya itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tetap fokus pada makanannya meskipun hanya menatapnya saja.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebelum ini, tapi Taeyong, tidakkah kau mau mengantarnya sampai depan kamar Hansol?"

Taeyong meliriknya lalu menyunggingkan seringai kecil, "Untuk apa? Toh tadi dia bilang dia bisa sendiri.." ucapnya acuh seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Johnny sendirian dengan erangan tertahan dari mulutnya.

.

Yuta menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia lantas membuka pintu kamar rawat Hansol sebelum melangkah masuk ke sana. Yuta menundukkan kepalanya, berjalan menuju kursi dekat ranjang Hansol dan duduk di sana. Mata Yuta memperhatikan wajah lelap Hansol yang terlihat tenang.

Namun fikiran Yuta sekarang bercabang, memikirkan kata-kata Taeyong tadi, entah mengapa membuatnya merasa bingung dan takut secara bersamaan. Bingung haruskah ia memilih salah satu di antara mereka berdua, juga takut jika pilihannya nanti akan membuat orang lain terluka. Yuta sebisa mungkin menahan erangan kesal keluar dari mulutnya.

 **Flashback On**

"Taeyong-ah?"

Taeyong tidak menoleh. Hanya bergumam untuk membalas panggilan Yuta itu.

"Jika nanti aku memilih Hansol hyung, tapi aku masih mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku, apa kau akan memperjuangkanku? Meyakinkanku jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Yuta sontak membuat Taeyong menoleh dengan mata yang membulat. Bibirnya membuka namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong. Mata Taeyong menatap segala arah, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Gunakan hatimu, Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya dengan mata yang tertutup, begitu membuka matanya, Taeyong menemukan Yuta yang tersenyum manis dan menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Aku, tidak bisa menjawabnya, Yuta.." Taeyong menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Yuta yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat. "Tidakkah kau sadar jika pertanyaanmu begitu egois? Kau tidak bisa menanyakannya seperti itu Yuta. Setidaknya kau harus memilih dulu. Aku atau Hansol, baru aku akan menjawabnya.." sambung Taeyong dengan kepala mendongak dan menatap Yuta seraya menampilkan senyum tipis.

Giliran Yuta yang menunduk, memainkan jemari tangannya yang bertaut dan tak lupa menggigit pipi dalamnya. Yuta kalut, hingga ia tak bisa memikirkan pertanyaan yang setidaknya bisa meyakinkan Taeyong untuk di sampingnya dan mencintainya. Tapi tunggu, apa Taeyong benar mencintainya?

Mengatur nafasnya perlahan, Yuta mengangkat kepalanya dan kini pandangan keduanya bertemu. Saling bertatapan seolah berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mata mereka.

"Tapi, apa benar kau mencintaiku, Lee Taeyong?" Yuta bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Entah kenapa perasaan takut menyergap hatinya. Takut akan jawaban Taeyong yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Taeyong menyeringai kecil, lalu menatap arah lain untuk setidaknya mengatur degup jantungnya yang kini berdetak begitu cepat saat menatap mata coklat milik Yuta.

"Beberapa orang bilang, aku mencintaimu. Tapi, aku sendiri belum bisa memastikannya.." ucapnya pelan yang membuat Yuta membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi kau mempermainkanku?!" Yuta tidak bisa menahan emosi yang mendera hatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu Yuta. Katakan, memangnya aku pernah menyatakan cinta padamu? Tidak 'kan?" Taeyong melirik Yuta melalui ekor matanya. Yuta menatap tak percaya pada Taeyong dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau memang tidak mempermainkan aku, tapi kau sudah mempermainkan orangtuamu, Lee Taeyong. Kau sudah membuat orangtuamu kembali berharap tapi kau malah seperti ini. Dimana sebenarnya akal sehatmu?"

Taeyong terdiam beberapa saat begitu mendengar ucapan Yuta yang sarat akan emosi. Namun setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan sebelum balik menatap Yuta dan menatap pemuda manis itu dengan mata tajamnya.

"Well Yuta, akal sehatku memang sudah menghilang, apalagi semenjak mengenalmu. Karena, menyukai 'sesama' itu, bukankah sama saja kau sudah tak mempunyai akal sehat?"

Deg

Hati Yuta terasa dipukul sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Namun bibirnya kelu, tidak ada suara yang bisa Yuta keluarkan untuk membalas ucapan pedas dari pemuda tampan di sampingnya itu. Yuta terdiam, begitupun dengan Taeyong. Keduanya terdiam hingga suasana di sekitar mereka sedikit menjadi canggung.

"Hei Taeyong! Yuta!"

Sebelum akhirnya Johnny datang dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup meskipun keduanya masih terdiam dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

 **Flashback Off**

Yuta menghembuskan nafasnya, meraih tangan Hansol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan aku, hyung.." gumamnya pelan seraya menutup matanya. Membiarkan tetes air mata turun dari mata indahnya dan mencoba untuk tidur dengan kepala yang berada di atas ranjang Hansol.

.

"Kau gila!"

Johnny mengucapkan hal itu pada Taeyong setelah Taeyong menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara dirinya dan Yuta. Johnny mengusap kasar wajahnya, tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa Taeyong mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Yuta. Johnny fikir, ia sudah berhasil meyakinkan Taeyong tentang perasaan sahabatnya itu pada Yuta, tapi apa ini? Johnny tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada Yuta sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu lagi," ucap Johnny dengan final. Ia lelah, membantu Taeyong seperti ini, sama saja membuang-buang tenaganya percuma. Membuat Johnny menjadi lelah sendiri.

Taeyong tidak menyahut, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pembatas atap. Untuk informasi, Johnny dan Taeyong tengah berada di atas atap rumah sakit sekarang. Taeyong memperhatikan jalanan yang berada di bawah sana yang masih terlihat ramai meskipun waktu sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

"Aku hanya ingin dia sadar. Ingin dia segera memilih antara aku atau Hansol. Aku hanya ingin itu, John.." Taeyong berujar pelan, suaranya yang terbawa angin terdengar hingga telinga Johnny.

Johnny menatap punggung Taeyong, berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat pada sang sahabat dan berkata, "Tapi tidak dengan mengatakan hal itu, Taeyong. Kau membuat hatinya sakit sekarang. Kau juga menyakitiku asal kau tahu. Kata-katamu begitu kasar, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mendengar dan tersinggung? Aku tak akan menjamin kau akan baik-baik saja."

Taeyong melirik Johnny yang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang. Sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit gelap di atas sana. "Aku tidak peduli pada orang lain. Aku hanya ingin Yuta sadar. Dan aku yakin, dia mengerti akan kata-kataku," gumamnya pelan seraya menampilkan senyumnya.

Johnny menggeleng pelan, lalu menepuk bahu sang sahabat sebelum berujar, "Terserahmu saja, Lee."

.

Yuto mengucek matanya dengan pelan, melangkah menuju kamar mandi, Yuto tak sengaja mencium harum masakkan dari luar kamarnya. Dengan segera, Yuto pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Tak lama, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan ke dapur, menemui Wooseok yang sudah ada di sana lengkap dengan sarapan yang pemuda Jung itu siapkan.

"Kau yang memasak, atau beli di luar?" Yuto yang sudah sampai di dekat pintu dapur pun bertanya. Bukannya menyapa dengan ramah seperti yang Wooseok harapkan sebelumnya. Tapi Wooseok hanya bisa tersenyum, menarik kursi di dekatnya dan menyuruh Yuto untuk duduk. Yuto menurut, menunggu Wooseok untuk duduk terlebih dahulu dan menunggu Wooseok untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku beli. Kau pasti sudah mendengar dari Jungwoo jika aku tidak bisa memasak.." Wooseok menjawab dengan wajah lesu, "Dan tenang saja, aku membeli di tempat bisa Yuta hyung beli juga.." lanjut Wooseok sebelum Yuto menanyakan hal yang memang sudah Wooseok jawab.

Yuto lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Jika kau sudah lapar, seharusnya membangunkanku saja. Kau itu 'kan tamuku," ujar Yuto seraya menyendokkan nasi goreng yang ada di hadapannya ke piringnya.

Wooseok berdecak kesal setelah menelan nasinya, "Jadi kau masih menganggapku tamu?"

Yuto mengerjap pelan, matanya menatap tak mengerti pada Wooseok, "Maksudmu?"

Wooseok meletakkan sendoknya, matanya menatap tepat pada mata Yuto. "Ya, ku kira kau sudah menganggapku kekasihmu.." Ujar Wooseok disertai kekehan kecil diujungnya.

"Kau ini, apaan sih!" Dan Wooseok dapat melihat pipi Yuto yang kemerahan samar.

.

Yuta terbangun dari tidurnya begitu ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di atas kepalanya. Membuka matanya perlahan, Yuta mengerjap pelan sebelum matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Hansol.

Hansol tersenyum kecil, Yuta lantas membenarkan duduknya dan merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal.

"Kau sudah bangun sedari tadi, hyung?" Yuta bertanya dengan mata yang mengedar. Mencari sosok lain yang mungkin saja ada masuk ke ruangan ini. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua.

"Tidak. Baru beberapa menit lalu," jawab Hansol masih dengan tersenyum. Bohong. Nyatanya Hansol sudah bangun bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Namun Hansol tetap dalam posisinya, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk mengganggu tidur Yuta. Hanya menatap wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat begitu lelah, dan mengelus rambut Yuta agar sang pemuda manis itu semakin terlelap.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan ke cuci muka terlebih dulu."

Yuta berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar rawat Hansol dan mencuci mukanya. Yuta termenung saat menatap bayangan wajahnya di depan cermin. Perkataan Taeyong masih menghantuinya, meskipun sebenarnya Yuta mengerti apa maksud perkataan Taeyong sesungguhnya.

Namun di dalam hatinya, Yuta masih berdebat. Apalagi keadaan Hansol sekarang, yang pasti sangat membutuhkan dirinya di samping pemuda Busan itu. Hansol tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Tak mungkin jika Yuta meninggalkan Hansol sekarang dan menyerahkan Hansol pada karyawan Hansol di cafenya, Yuta tak setega itu. Tapi, Taeyong? Yuta mengacak rambutnya frustasi seraya berteriak di dalam hati.

.

Taeyong melirik ke samping kirinya dimana Johnny berada. Pemuda itu tengah memakan roti yang dibelinya tadi sementara roti di tangannya masih utuh belum terbuka. Fikirannya Taeyong sekarang dipenuhi oleh Yuta, apa Yuta sudah bangun? Apa Yuta sudah sarapan? Dan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yuta dan Hansol? Itulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang berada di dalam otaknya mengenai Yuta.

Taeyong mendesah pelan, ia lalu meraih kopinya yang berada di dashboard mobil milik Johnny sebelum menenggaknya hingga tinggal setengah. Johnny melirik sekilas, sebelum kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Taeyong-ah, kau mau pulang atau masih ingin di sini?" Johnny bertanya tanpa memandang Taeyong. Taeyong terlihat berfikir, matanya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya sebelum menjawab, "Pulang. Aku lelah, lagipula eomma dan appa pasti akan bertanya ini itu tentang Yuta padaku. Apalagi ponselku mati, aku butuh charger."

Johnny mengangguk, lalu memasang selfbeltnya sebelum memanaskan mobilnya. "Sekalian saja aku antar. Aku mau menjemput Jungwoo di bandara," ucap Johnny seraya mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

Taeyong lantas menoleh, menatap Johnny datar sebelum berkata, "Oh iya, satu hal yang ingin ku pertanyakan. Sebenarnya, Jungwoo itu siapamu?"

Johnny melirik, menyeringai kecil Johnny lalu membalas, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Sialan! Aku hanya bertanya bodoh! Habisnya kau sangat peduli padanya, dan kau juga sering bercerita tentangnya. Dia itu siapamu sebenarnya?" Taeyong mengumpat pada Johnny yang tertawa karenanya.

"Begini Lee, kau ingat tentang orangtuaku yang berpisah?" Taeyong berfikir sebentar, mencoba mengingat cerita Johnny tentang keluarganya beberapa waktu lalu. Taeyong lantas mengangguk, mengiyakan jika ia mengingatnya.

"Ya, ternyata ayahku punya anak lain di sini, dan itu adalah Jungwoo. Jadi intinya, Jungwoo itu adikku," sambung Johnny.

"Ahh, begitu.." Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Kemudian keheningan kembali mengambil alih suasana di dalam mobil. Taeyong yang sibuk memandang jalanan di luar dan Johnny yang fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N

1.) Maaf untuk update yg lama. Maaf juga kalo chap ini kalian ga paham. Habisnya ku juga bingung mau lanjutin gimana /slap.

2.) Mungkin ff ini akan panjang, karena mungkin bakal ceritain kisah cinta kapel yg lain. Kalian setuju ga?

3.) FF **Catch** **Me**! ( **Welcome full** **version** ) yg udah aku publish di akun **Sweatpanda** aku hapus, nanti akan aku re-publish di akun ini.

4.) Kalo aku naikin rated ff ini, ada yg setuju?

5.) Terima kasih untuk para readernims yg selalu menunggu ff ini. Specially : **wakaTaeYu.**

Thanks To :

 **guest, anonym103, Dimytjx, Kentang** **Goreng97889495, Taeyu, Yutae, Yuta Noona, Wiji, Hobi Hyung, Park RinHyun-Uchiha.**

See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Taeyong menatap malas pada Nyonya Lee yang tengah mengemasi baju milik Yuta. Yuto yang berdiri di dekat pintu pun hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan turut memperhatikan Nyonya Lee.

"Ahjumma, aku rasa, itu sudah cukup." Yuto membuka suaranya ketika melihat Nyonya Lee mengambil banyak baju dari lemari Yuta.

"Oh?! Benarkah?" Nyonya Lee berbalik, menatap Taeyong dan Yuto yang membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Benar eomma. Lagipula Yuta 'kan bisa pulang, kenapa harus membawakannya baju segala? Yang sakit itu Hansol, bukan Yuta," ujar Taeyong dengan nada datarnya.

"Eomma hanya tidak ingin Yuta kelelahan jika bolak-balik rumah dan rumah sakit Taeyong-ah," balas Nyonya Lee seraya memasukkan pakaian Yuta ke dalam ransel berwarna hitam milik Yuta.

Taeyong mendesah pelan, susah jika ibunya sudah keras kepala seperti sekarang. Taeyong melirik pada Yuto yang masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Yuto-ya, apa kau mau ikut ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Nyonya Lee. Yuto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ahjumma. Aku akan ke sana sore nanti. Siang ini aku ada jam kuliah," jawab Yuto dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Nyonya Lee pun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia lantas mengangkat ransel penuh milik Yuta dan memberikannya pada Taeyong.

"Bawa dan berikan itu pada Yuta. Eomma ada rapat hari ini, dan jangan lupa sampaikan salam eomma pada Yuta dan Hansol," pesan Nyonya Lee yang hanya mendapat balasan gumaman tak jelas dari Taeyong.

Taeyong pun menggendong tas ransel milik Yuta, berjalan melewati Yuto dan pergi dari apartemen Yuta itu. Yuto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Taeyong pada Nyonya Lee yang kini tersenyum penuh arti.

Yuto yakin, ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan Nyonya Lee sekarang.

.

Yuta mendesah pelan ketika rasa pegal ia rasakan pada punggungnya. Yuta menyandarkan tubuhnya ke badan sofa di belakangnya, sementara matanya memperhatikan wajah tenang Hansol yang masih tertidur.

Tanpa sadar, Yuta menarik bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyum kecil yang amat indah namun juga sedih karena tatapan mata Yuta yang begitu sendu.

Mata Yuta menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamar rawat Hansol yang berwarna putih. Yuta memikirkan kenapa ia harus mempunyai kisah cinta yang begitu rumit? Tidakkah Tuhan berbaik hati untuk memberikannya seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan Yuta juga mencintai orang itu? Tidak seperti ini. Dimana ada orang yang mencintainya namun Yuta malah mencintai orang lain. Tidak adil 'kan?

Yuta tersentak dari lamunannya ketika pintu kamar Hansol terbuka. Mengalihkan pandangannya, pandangan mata Yuta bertemu tatap dengan mata tajam milik Taeyong. Meneguk ludahnya gugup, Yuta lantas melihat arah lain. Mencoba untuk tidak menatap ataupun melihat pada Taeyong, meskipun itu sulit. Apalagi pemuda tampan itu melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Ini," Taeyong memberikan tas ransel yang sedari tadi digendongnya kepada Yuta. Yuta sempat terkejut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menerima tas itu dengan bingung sebelum bergumam 'Terimakasih.'

"Itu baju-bajumu, eomma yang mengemasnya tadi. Eomma tidak ingin kau lelah jika pulang-pergi terus. Eomma juga menitip salam pada Hansol," jelas Taeyong dengan nada datar andalannya.

Yuta membuka mulutnya namun segera menutupnya kembali. Yuta bingung untuk mengatakan apa sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Mengerti akan penjelasan Taeyong akan apa yang ada di dalam tas ransel kesayangannya itu.

Lalu hening. Tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya lagi. Yuta sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Taeyong sibuk memperhatikan sikap Yuta yang sepertinya berubah itu.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Pertanyaan Taeyong membuat Yuta kembali tersentak. Menengadahkan kepalanya, Yuta menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku traktir," ajak Taeyong seraya berbalik badan. Yuta tak bergeming, matanya melirik pada Hansol yang masih belum bangun. Taeyong yang mengerti tatapan Yuta pun mendengus pelan sebelum kembali berkata, "Kita tidak akan lama. Kita bisa minta bantuan untuk menjaganya pada suster yang berjaga di depan."

Yuta berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah dengan ragu mendekati Taeyong yang menatapnya tak sabar. Yuta menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum menyusul Taeyong yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar rawat Hansol.

Tanpa Yuta sadari, Hansol sudah bangun sedari tadi. Melirik kepergian Yuta dan Taeyong dengan helaan nafas yang berat. "Aku sudah kalah, heh?" Gumam Hansol diiringi kekehan miris.

.

"Kau sedari tadi diam saja, ada masalah?" Tanya Taeyong seraya menatap Yuta yang duduk di seberangnya. Yuta menggeleng pelan, "Aku.." Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Taeyong mengendikkan bahunya, mencoba untuk tidak peduli tentang apa yang terjadi pada pemuda manis di hadapannya itu. "Yuto tadi bilang akan ke sini nanti sore," ucap Taeyong. Pandangan matanya menatap datar pada Yuta.

Yuta mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti."

"Bagaimana keadaan Hansol-hyung?" Tanya Taeyong basa-basi.

Yuta menggigit sandwichnya dan mengunyahnya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong. "Hansol-hyung sudah membaik. Jika dalam seminggu ini terus membaik, maka Hansol-hyung bisa pulang minggu depan.." Jawab Yuta dengan senyum kecilnya.

Taeyong kemudian meraih Americanonya, menyesapnya sedikit sebelum kembali menatap Yuta yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Pipi Yuta yang menggembung entah mengapa terlihat lucu di mata Taeyong. Apalagi dengan mata besar Yuta yang menatapnya dengan polos entah mengapa menambah rasa gemas dalam hati Taeyong saat melihat Yuta.

"Kau.. Tidak makan?" Tanya Yuta setelah menghabiskan satu potong sandwich. Taeyong menggeleng samar, "Aku sudah sarapan tadi." Jawabnya santai dengan mata yang masih memaku tatapan Yuta.

Yuta merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh mata tajam Taeyong. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Yuta berusaha menatap yang lain asalkan bukan mata Taeyong.

"Jadi, kau sudah memikirkan perkataanku kemarin?" Taeyong kembali membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit berlalu, hanya keheningan yang menguasai keduanya.

Yuta menggigit pipi dalamnya, menatap lurus mata Taeyong yang juga menatap dingin ke arahnya. "Sudah," balas Yuta pelan.

Sudut bibir Taeyong terangkat, membuat sebuah senyum tipis yang hanya terlihat beberapa sekon sebelum Taeyong kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Baguslah. Jadi, apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan?" Taeyong menumpukkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Kepalanya ia sanggahkan di atas tangannya.

"Sudah," sahut Yuta pelan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu ataupun Hansol-hyung sekarang. Aku harus menunggu sampai Hansol-hyung benar-benar sembuh nanti," sambung Yuta dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Aku tahu. Dan semoga keputusanmu itu, tidak membuatmu menyesal, Yuta-ya," ujar Taeyong dengan seringai kecilnya.

Yuta menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Taeyong hanya memperlebar senyumnya, mengacak gemas rambut Yuta sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa melirik ataupun menoleh lagi pada Yuta yang masih menatap punggungnya dengan bingung.

Helaan nafas pun terdengar dari mulutnya. Mungkin benar kata Taeyong, jika ia tidak boleh menyesal telah memutuskan pilihannya. Semoga saja.

.

.

Jungwoo menatap jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Senyum lebar tak bisa ia sembunyikan saat mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Qian Kun.

Suara pemberitahuan terdengar, membuat rasa antusias dalam diri Jungwoo semakin menjadi. Jungwoo merapikan penampilannya, mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sosok manis yang sudah sangat lama tak ia lihat.

Dan mata Jungwoo bersinar cerah, ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang amat dicintainya tengah berjalan di antara kumpulan orang banyak. Dapat Jungwoo lihat juga, pemuda manisnya itu berbisik pada sosok di sebelah pemuda itu yang tak Jungwoo kenal.

"Kun-hyung," Nama itu keluar dari mulut Jungwoo ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda pemilik nama.

"Jungwoo-ya," balas Kun lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. Jungwoo balas tersenyum, ia lantas merengkuh tubuh Kun ke dalam pelukannya. Kun membalas pelukan erat itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jungwoo dan menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Jungwoo tepat di telinga kanan Kun. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Jungwoo-ya," balas Kun dengan suara yang teredam.

Sementara seseorang di belakang mereka, hanya bisa merotasikan bola matanya melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya iri.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi masih ada aku di sini, Kun-ge," interupsi seseorang yang membuat Kun lantas melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungwoo.

Kun pun mengusap lehernya canggung dengan mata yang melirik kepada adik sepupunya itu.

"Maaf Lucas. Ah ya Jungwoo-ya, ini adik sepupuku, namanya Lucas. Dia ikut denganku karena ia ingin menghabiskan masa liburannya di sini," jelas Kun sembari tersenyum lebar.

Jungwoo pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, ia lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan.

"Jungwoo."

Lucas menerima uluran tangan itu, "Lucas." Balas Lucas dengan senyum kecilnya. Jungwoo membalas senyum itu sebelum melepaskan uluran tangannya.

"Ayo, kita ke tempatku sekarang," ujar Jungwoo seraya menggenggam tangan Kun. Kun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian keduanya pun melangkah mendekati mobil Jungwoo.

Di belakang mereka, Lucas mengikuti. Dan matanya menatap lurus pada punggung Jungwoo.

'Kenapa, jantungku berdebar begini?'

.

.

"Yuta-nii!"

Yuto berseru memanggil Yuta yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Yuta menoleh, kemudian berhenti berjalan untuk menunggu Yuto yang berjalan setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau lupa ini di mana ya?!" Kesal Yuta sembari mencubit pipi Yuto gemas. Yuto hanya terkekeh pelan seraya melepas tangan Yuta yang berada di pipinya. "Maaf, aku lupa, Yuta-nii," cicit Yuto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Yuta mendesah pelan, ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja datang bersama Yuto.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Yuta setelah seseorang yang dicarinya, tak ia temukan lewat pandangan matanya.

"Kalau Nii-san, bertanya tentang Wooseok, dia sedang ada acara dengan klub basketnya. Jadi tidak bisa ikut denganku ke sini," jawab Yuto sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum kecil, ia kemudian melirik wajah Yuto yang terlihat sedikit berbeda. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Yuta sembari menghentikan langkahnya kembali. Kini keduanya berada tepat di depan kamar Hansol.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Nii-san. Tapi, tidak di sini," jawab Yuto dengan pandangan mata yang berubah menjadi lebih serius.

Yuta merasa ada yang aneh dengan adik sepupunya ini, namun Yuta tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Keduanya pun kembali melangkah, menuju rooftop rumah sakit yang kemungkinan sepi dan cocok untuk dijadikan tempat bicara empat mata.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yuto-ya?" Tanya Yuta kembali setelah keduanya berada di rooftop rumah sakit. Keduanya duduk di bangku yang tersedia dengan pemandangan langit biru dan awan putih.

Yuto menghela nafasnya pelan, matanya menatap lurus pada langit biru di atas sana. "Ini tentang Taeyong-hyung, Nii-san," jawab Yuto dengan nada lesu.

"Kenapa dengan Taeyong, memangnya?" Yuta tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yuto ini ujungnya akan kemana. Apalagi ini menyangkut masalah Taeyong. Yang tadi pagi datang tiba-tiba dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana perasaannya itu.

"Kau merasa jika Taeyong-hyung sudah mencintaimu atau tidak?"

Yuta membeku mendengar pertanyaan Yuto. Ditambah dengan tatapan mata tajam Yuto yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Taeyong membuat Yuta merasa terintimidasi sekaligus bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Yuto-ya?" Yuta melirik Yuto yang kembali menatap pada langit. Yuto mendesah pelan sebelum membalas, "Habisnya akhir-akhir ini tingkah laku Taeyong-hyung berubah. Dia lebih peduli padamu, Nii-san. Aku bukannya tidak suka jika dia berubah sikap padamu, hanya saja hatiku belum yakin."

Yuta tetap diam, tidak berniat untuk menyahuti maupun memotong perkataan Yuto. Karena ia yakin, Yuto belum selesai bicara.

"Aku tahu, mungkin tidak penting juga pendapatku untukmu. Hanya saja, aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Nii-san. Baik Hansol-hyung ataupun Taeyong-hyung, aku yakin mereka berdua sama-sama orang baik dan juga sama-sama mencintaimu. Hanya saja, cara mereka mengekspresikan cintanya padamu yang berbeda," sambung Yuto dengan helaan nafas keras di ujung kalimatnya.

Yuta memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Yuto sekarang. Yuta tak menyangka, jika adik sepupunya ini bahkan cara berpikirnya lebih dewasa daripada dirinya. Yuta diam-diam tersenyum, ia pun meraih tangan Yuto dan menggenggam tangan Yuto dengan erat.

"Terimakasih Yuto-ya. Dibalik wajah dinginmu ini, ternyata kau sangat peduli padaku ya, Yuto-ya," Yuta terkekeh, matanya penuh binar ketika menatap mata Yuto.

"Oh Yuta-nii, aku serius!" Yuto menatap kesal pada Yuta yang kini malah tertawa keras.

Tak peduli pada dua orang di belakang mereka yang mencuri dengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

"Dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, Tuan Lee?" Bisik pemuda tinggi itu pada sosok pemuda lain di sebelahnya.

"Kau kira aku tuli, Tuan Seo?!" Balas Taeyong dengan ketus. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan rooftop rumah sakit ditemani Johnny yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku rasa, Yuta akan memilih Hansol pada akhirnya," ujar Johnny santai tanpa melirik pada Taeyong. Mengabaikan lirikan sinis dari pemuda bermarga Lee tersebut.

"Daripada kau ikut sibuk dengan hubunganku dan Yuta serta Hansol, lebih baik kau urusi saja hubunganmu dengan pemuda Thailand itu. Tiba-tiba pemudamu itu jatuh ke pelukan Hansol saja, baru tahu," ujar Taeyong ketus sembari melangkah cepat meninggalkan Johnny yang berdiam di tempatnya.

"Ten dan Hansol? Yang benar saja? Eh! Tapi, bukannya Ten sedang di kamar Hansol sekarang?" Panik Johnny sembari berlari menuju kamar Hansol.

Taeyong yang melihat tingkah Johnny melalui ekor matanya pun hanya dapat menyeringai kecil, tidak salahkan mengorbankan perasaan orang lain demi kebahagiaannya sendiri?

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Thanks To :

 **Yuta** **Noona, Hobi hyung, Yeseul Nam, Dimytjx, Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha, anonym103, wakaTaeYu, Kentang** **Goreng97889495, MyNameIsHuang.**

2.) Akhirnya bisa update juga /sujud syukur. Setelah sekian lama nyari ide, akhirnya nemu juga haha xD. But, ku bakal update lama lagi, soalnya pertengahan bulan ini ku UTS, dan di akhir bulan ada sidang Prakerin. Jadi, bener" harus fokus ke sekolah dulu.

3.) Masih ada yg nunggu ff ini 'kan? TaeYu shipper masih hidup 'kan?

See you next chap!

 **02 September 2017**

 **Panda**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks To :**

 **Dimytjx, naynaaay, Guest, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Khasabat04, llwrance, wakaTaeYu, YutaMochie, jiraniatriana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta menemani Hansol yang saat ini tengah duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Keduanya ditemani keheningan dan angin musim semi yang berhembus. Yuta melirik Hansol yang saat ini masih fokus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Yuta menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang ingin Hansol sampaikan padanya. Tapi, tentang hal apa itu, Yuta masih belum tahu.

"Besok aku sudah pulang 'kan?" Suara Hansol memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan mengangguk. "Iya hyung. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Yuta seraya menatap mata Hansol.

Hansol tersenyum, ia membalas tatapan mata Yuta. "Aku ingin besok kau temani aku ke kafe." Jawab Hansol.

"Kau mau langsung ke kafe? Tapi bukankah kau harusnya istirahat dulu?" Kata Yuta dengan nada protes.

Hansol menggeleng, "Tidak Yuta. Sudah cukup seminggu lebih aku di sini dan tidak melakukan apapun. Lagipula jika aku di rumah tidak ada yang mengurusku. Lebih baik aku di kafe."

Nada sedih tertangkap dengan jelas di telinga Yuta. Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit sore musim semi. Yuta tersenyum tipis, ia meraih tangan Hansol dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat sang empu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada **kekasihnya** itu.

"Kita masuk sekarang hyung. Aku tak mau kau sakit lagi," ucap Yuta dengan healing smilenya. Hansol mengangguk singkat. Keduanya berdiri dan berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

Tidak menyadari seseorang yang terus memperhatikan keduanya dari balik pilar rumah sakit.

"Sudah sangat jelas dengan siapa takdirmu, Nakamoto Yuta."

.

.

Taeyong merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya dengan mata yang mengarah lurus ke arah langit kamar-kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Otaknya terus saja memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk kembali merebut perhatian Yuta, yang untuk beberapa hari ini terus tertuju pada Hansol.

Taeyong tidak tahu, kenapa hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat Yuta yang begitu perhatian pada Hansol. Bahkan Taeyong seringkali membayangkan jika dirinya di posisi Hansol. Taeyong mengakui, jika hati kecilnya sudah mempunyai perasaan pada Yuta. Hanya saja, gengsinya yang tinggi yang membuat Taeyong sulit untuk menyatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Yuta.

"Jika kau hanya diam begini, aku yakin besok pagi kau akan mendapat undangan pernikahan atas nama Ji Hansol dan Nakamoto Yuta."

Taeyong melirik ke arah pintu dan menemukan sahabat kelincinya sedang berdiri bersidekap pada pintu kamarnya dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada Taeyong.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Taeyong ketus tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Doyoung berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Taeyong dengan keras. Tak peduli jika pintu itu rusak dan ia akan mendapatkan omelan dari sang empu. Doyoung duduk di kursi belajar Taeyong dan memperhatikan Taeyong.

"Aku tahu kenapa Johnny menyerah membantumu," gumam Doyoung dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Taeyong mendelik tak suka, ia lantas duduk di atas ranjang dan menatap tajam salah satu sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Dengar Kim Doyoung, aku tak butuh ceramahmu sekarang. Jika kau ingin bantu, maka bantu saja. Jangan banyak mengoceh," sahut Taeyong tajam.

Doyoung tertawa meremehkan, "Jadi kau masih membutuhkan bantuan heh? Kukira kau akan melakukannya sendiri." Ujar Doyoung.

Taeyong mendengus dan terdiam. Ia tak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Doyoung. Doyoung yang melihat perubahan Taeyong pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sebelum berdeham pelan, meminta perhatian Taeyong.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk hubunganmu dan Yuta?" Tanya Doyoung dengan alis yang ia naikkan.

Seringai Taeyong melebar seketika.

.

.

"Yuta-hyung!"

Yuta menghentikan langkahnya begitu seseorang yang dikenalnya memanggilnya. Yuta tersenyum manis melihat Kino yang berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda bernama asli Kang Hyung Gu itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Kino? Bukannya hyung sudah bilang untuk menunggu di kafe?" Tanya Yuta bingung seraya melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit yang lumayan sepi.

"Iya hyung. Tapi, tadi Hongseok-hyung memintaku untuk menemuinya di sini." Jawab Kino dengan senyum manisnya yang mengembang.

Yuta mengangguk kecil, "Hm. Hyung mengerti."

Tak lama, Kino kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Oh ya hyung, aku belok sini ya. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Kino berhenti di persimpangan antara kantin dan toilet. Ia tadi bilang ingin ke toilet dulu sebelum menemui kekasihnya, Yang Hong Seok di tempatnya.

Yuta tersenyum, "Sampai nanti!" Katanya, yang kemudian Yuta melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Hansol yang masih agak jauh.

Yuta bersenandung pelan mengikuti lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kali diputar oleh Yuto di apartemen mereka. Yuta menghentikan langkahnya lagi, ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan seseorang yang hampir seminggu ini tak ia temui. Itu Taeyong. Lee Taeyong yang saat ini sedang bersandar di dekat pintu kamar rawat Hansol dan tersenyum menyambutnya.

Yuta hampir saja menyalahkan penglihatannya saat melihat senyum Taeyong. Itu senyum tulus, bukan seringai yang seringkali Yuta lihat selama ini.

"Apa kabar, Yuta-ya?" Sapa Taeyong saat Yuta sampai di depan matanya.

Yuta meneguk ludahnya gugup, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Ba-baik," jawab Yuta terbata.

Seminggu tak bertatap mata, membuat Yuta menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hansol-hyung sudah menunggumu di dalam. Dan aku yang akan mengantar kalian ke kafenya sekarang. Kau, tidak masalah 'kan?" Senyum di bibir Taeyong masih bertahan saat mata Yuta menatap tepat ke mata Taeyong.

Yuta menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk kecil. "Y-ya ti-tidak masalah. A-aku masuk dulu," Yuta buru-buru melengos dan masuk ke dalam kamar Hansol.

Meninggalkan Taeyong yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hansol begitu melihat Yuta yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya seperti seseorang yang baru saja dikejar sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Yuta menggeleng cepat, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri jika jantungnya bekerja begitu cepat setelah bertatapan dengan Taeyong. Detak jantung yang ia rindukan setelah seminggu tak ia rasakan.

"Hyung sudah siap?" Tanya Yuta saat dirinya sudah berhasil mengontrol dirinya akibat perlakuan tak seberapa Taeyong.

Yuta berjalan mendekat pada Hansol yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan baju casual andalannya.

Hansol mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum lebar. "Sudah. Aku juga tadi bertemu Taeyong. Entah dia kenapa, tapi dia tadi tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan menawarkan tumpangan di mobilnya." Jelas Hansol yang membuat Yuta sontak menatap Hansol.

"Kalian tidak membicarakan yang aneh-aneh 'kan hyung?" Tanya Yuta dengan ekspresi wajah penasaran.

Hansol tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Kami hanya berbincang seadanya. Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat, kasihan Taeyong sudah menunggu lama." Ujar Hansol seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan hyung?" Yuta menahan tangan Hansol yang akan menggendong ranselnya.

Hansol memegang tangan Yuta yang ada di tangannya. "Hanya satu yang harus kau percaya Yuta, percayalah pada Tuhan. Tuhan pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi setiap hambanya." Ucap Hansol sebelum melepas tangan Yuta dan berjalan mendahului kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo, Yuta!"

Yuta mendesah pelan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang?

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Hallo apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa! (Di ff ini).

2.) Sengaja pendek, pengen tau masih ada yg inget ff ini atau ga?

3.) Kalo responnya bagus, aku bakal update ff yg lain, dan ff ini akan dipanjangin chap selanjutnya.

4.) Aku kesel sama diri sendiri, pas liat tanggal terus liat akun ini langsung 'Mampus! Hampir setahun ini ff tapi belum ending juga' jadilah aku lanjutin sekarang. Padahal lagi ga mood buat ff.

See you next chap!

 **15 Desember 2017**


End file.
